Skin Deep
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: To get back at Horatio, O'Shay reassigns Eric and brings in a prejudical captain to make Eric's life hell. Tormenting Eric and threatening Calleigh. Horatio races to find a way save Eric and CAlleigh. Who will pay the ultimate price?
1. Prologue

**Title: SkinDeep  
PROLOGUE**

Summary: To get back at Horatio, Commissionar O'Shay reassigns Eric and brings in a very prejudical captain to make his life hell. With this sights on tormenting Eric first and then Calleigh. As Eric tries to stand his ground, win Calleigh's love and help a street kid, can Horatio find evidence to bring down the top and save his team at the same time? Who will pay the ultimate price. (Eric/Calleigh mostly). **Major Eric/Calleigh angst story**.

***Police Commissioner O'Shay Character from Episode "Bloodline"***

"Who?" O'Shay asked his aide. "Who of Caine's team can I make an example of? Who do I want to suffer the most?"

"Eric Delko Sir…start with him."

"Why?"

"Sir, Calleigh has a father who…well let's just say we don't want to mess with her. Boa Vista has the FBI on her side and Ryan Wolfe has already had his altercations. Besides…I have an idea."

"Done…get me Caine on the phone!"

XXXXXXXX

"Not only will you never make Captain," O'Shay growled at Horatio. "But to show you what you are up against, one of your team will be mine for the next few months! Then one by one they'll all become mine."

"You can't do that," Horatio replied.

"Oh really? Well you tried to play hard ball Caine and you lost. You have nothing…I have taken the files, silenced the witnesses and basically made sure you have nothing on me."

"That will change…count on it!" Horatio huffed angrily.

"You can be deluded all you want. Now it's my turn to take from you," O'Shay laughed.

"You have nothing on m…"

"On you personally? Oh that will come…in due time…but one by one I'll take your team down first."

"You touch my team and…"

"Caine…you don't get it!" O'Shay stopped him angrily. "This is my game show now. As of Monday, Eric Delko will report to my office. Judge Barrows is on my side. All I need to do is slip Chief Hancock a twenty and he'll turn on you also."

"We'll see…" Horatio started.

"You pit the Chief against a Judge with powerful friends and we'll see who falls first!" O'Shay snapped.

"I'll bring you both down…it's just a matter of time," Horatio promised. "Eric is not a bargaining chip."

"He's mine now Caine. Nothing you can do to stop this. You'll just have to wait to see who I take next!"

"O'Shay…" Horatio started in anger.

"You know I think Delko will be the Chief's new driver," O'Shay declared smugly. "What do you think of that Caine? One of your best? Spending his days driving the Chief to _your_ crime scenes? Or maybe just the routine traffic stops." He snided. "Told you I was the wrong man to piss off."

"I'm not one to suffer lightly either Commissioner."

"See you at the finish line," O'Shay sneered as he slammed down the phone.

"I'll be there waiting," Horatio promised.

Horatio opened his phone and dialled Eric.

XXXXXXXX

"I want Delko's life made hell…I want Caine to know who he messed with. Who can I bring…"

"Sir, Martin Reynolds has been looking for a change. I think you know his attitude towards…well Delko's _kind_."

"Reynolds," O'Shay smiled evilly. "Perfect. That CSI will be begging for a transfer for any place as far away from Horatio Caine as is humanly possible. That is if he survives. Make the call."

"What about the Chief?"

"Reynolds will be able to play the Chief," O'Shay smiled. "Make it happen."

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks for meeting me here," Eric smiled at Calleigh. "The past few weeks have been crazy."

"I'm glad I came to. Now what did you want to say?...really…" Calleigh pressed. Whenever Eric was about to talk about them getting serious he either clammed up or changed the subject. She could see him starting to waver and wasn't about to let it happen.

"Did you know I volunteered as a big brother?" He asked, predictably changing the subject.

"Eric…talk to me," she encouraged. "You asked me here remember? Said you wanted to have _the talk_…talk to me."

"Right…" Eric smiled as he took her hand in his. "Calleigh…" he paused again. He looked up at her with a frown. "I want to be more than friends."

There he had finally said it. The past few weeks they had done a few solo cases and hung out a few times, drawing them ever closer to this moment. Now it had finally happened.

"Are you sure?" She asked cautiously.

"Never been more sure," he smiled. "I…Calleigh I really care for you. More than I can probably properly admit. But I'm not afraid to say it…I was before…mostly because I thought you'd turn me down."

"What? Why?"

"Complicated," he admitted. "But I want this…us…I want it to work." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Do you?"

"Yes," she answered quickly. "Eric, I just needed you to admit it. I wasn't about to push you into something that you didn't want…even if you did want but couldn't admit it. I want more than friendship also."

Eric offered a large, warm smile and felt his heart starting to calm back to a normal speed. "Okay now that that is over…"

"So a Big Brother huh…" she asked with a smile. "I didn't know that…tell me all about it."

"Well growing up I always had to face…well prejudice and stuff like that. So I told myself when I was older I would help those…those that had to face stuff like me. So I volunteered last year. I got assigned this kid, Cyrus…he's not Hispanic…he's black but he's cool and…boy he talks like he's in the hood or a gangsta or something…" he continued, making her smile. She too felt her heart stating to calm again. He finally admitted what she needed to hear. Now, everything would get better…it had to right?

XXXXXXXX

"Can he do that?" Frank asked Horatio later that night.

"He just did…O'Shay is behind this Frank and now he has Judge Barrows in his pocket."

"Barrows…oh tough one…that guys dirty."

"I know it…but he took Eric from me."

"Took? What the hell does that mean?"

"This is what he said…"

XXXXXXXX

"Well that sounds…" Calleigh started but was interrupted as Eric's phone rang.

"Hey H, what's up? What!" Eric stammered as he looked up from his dinner with Calleigh. "They can't do that!"

"He just did as payback…Eric, I'm truly sorry but I will find a way to get you out of this. I just need some time."

Eric offered a small nod and hung up the phone. He looked at Calleigh with horror and surprise.

"What?" She asked quickly.

"I'm being reassigned as Chief Hancock's new driver."

"How is that possible?"

"They are doing it to get back at Horatio. O'Shay did this and Barrows backed him. Can't believe this," he frowned. "Just when I had things figured out."

"Things are still the same," she reminded him.

"Well this does change things," he told her.

"In what way?"

"It just does," he insisted.

"Eric…is this the truth or are you glad this excuse came up?"

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"I know how commitment shy you are…is this your way of getting out without actually saying it? Now that you admitted it…you want to take it back?"

"No…I just think that…"

Calleigh studied his face and frowned. "I thought you asked me here to say you wanted to take things further than friendship."

"I…I did…Calleigh you gotta believe me this is just bad timing."

"Then tell me. Tell me what you really want."

"I…" he started.

"Tell you what…maybe this break is what we need. Maybe it will give you time to know what you really want…but don't wait too long…I won't wait forever," Calleigh told him as she got up and left the small diner.

Eric sat back in shock as she gave him a sad smile but then got up and left. He offered a small curse and then headed for home. For the next few hours he just stared at the phone, willing himself to call her and explain…truth was inside he was just so unsure. He needed to get past that and quick; she wouldn't be there forever.

"Hopefully this break will give me time to get myself in order," he huffed; not knowing in reality that it was the furthest thing from the truth.

PS: If you want some of this story please leave a review and I'll continue it. Major Eric/Calleigh angst!


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

**Title: Skin Deep  
Chapter 1 – Old Habits Die Hard**

**Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI Miami and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**PRESENT DAY – 2 WEEKS LATER**

_You have got to be kidding me_, Delko groaned as he drove Chief Hancock to yet another case clean-up. He was starting to resent his new job and knew at any moment he would snap!

"Miss the crew?" Chief Hancock asked.

"More and more each day," Eric huffed.

"So how's Horatio coping?" Chief Hancock asked, breaking his thoughts.

"You saw him," Delko said sourly.

"You know you have been acting this way all week. What in the world is wrong?" He asked, not knowing that O'Shay forced Eric to take this assignment.

Delko looked at him incredulously. He wanted to scream that he was just being used as a political ping pong ball because the powers that be were upset with Horatio's outspokenness regarding Commissioner Scott O'Shay's supposed indiscretion and the new Judge's murky background. To get back at Caine, O'Shay, took one of his men to try to use against him. However he just sighed and said the right thing. "Horatio's stress is finally starting to take its toll."

"Well just make sure it doesn't affect _your_ job," the Chief said back with some disdain.

"Yeah like that could happen," Delko muttered in sarcasm under his breath.

"Oh by the way I have a new Captain joining my staff today. He's all settled in Miami now and ready to go. He might be with us a few times so I want you to get to know him."

"Great," Delko sighed. _Another big-wig_ he said internally. "What's his name?"

"Martin Reynolds from Station House 43 in George. I'm told he's a good guy. At least O'Shay speaks very highly of him."

_Great_, Eric huffed inside. _That can't be good_. But what is familiar about that Station House, Delko asked himself? I'll have to check with Horatio when I get back. They finally pulled in front of the mayor's office and Delko stopped the Police Unmarked Cruiser. He just exited and was standing watching the Chief walk inside when the other CSI Hummer went rushing by with their lights flashing. He felt a sudden feeling of remorse starting to come upon him as he watched their lights fade and wished he was back in his Hummer with Calleigh by his side. I'd give anything to be back on the street, he said inside. He slowly paced back and forth in front of the car when suddenly he was nearly knocked over by a group of three kids rushing past him.

"Whoa," Eric said grabbing at the first one.

"Aw man lemme go," Cyrus moaned.

Eric let go as he knew the familiar voice. It was Cyrus James; a street kid that he used to be a big brother too at the shelter. He was now placed with his third foster care family and it looked as if things weren't working there either.

"Eric?" Cyrus asked in surprise. "Man what are you doing here? And where's that old red haired guy?"

Eric smiled at the youth before him and sighed heavily. "Well I have new job and Horatio's still in charge of CSI."

"So how come yous not my big brother no more?" Cyrus asked with indifference.

"Man where did you learn to speak?" Eric smiled. "I am not _your_ big brother because you dropped the program remember?" Eric raised his eyes and looked at the other two kids Cyrus was with. They were older and he had recognized them from other drug busts they had made. He gently pulled Cyrus away from them and spoke to him in a low tone.

"Hey man why are you hangin' with these guys?" Eric asked in concern.

"Who are you? Ma father?" Cyrus said pulling away. "These are ma friends. Something you used to be. That is until you busted Andy's ass. He wasn't doing nothing wrong."

"He was found in possession of drugs. Now I think that is still against the law," Eric frowned. "And I was being your friend, I was protecting you."

"You want to protect me? Then find me a new home man! Those white folks I'm livin' with suck!" Cyrus said firmly.

"Come on man let's bust," one of them said angrily.

"Later man," Cyrus said turning to leave.

"Cyrus wait," Eric called out as Chief Hancock came back outside. Cyrus looked at the senior official and smirked. "Nice hat," he said before he turned and ran after his friends.

"Riff raff," Chief Hancock said with disdain.

"Actually that kid Cyrus is a smart kid," Eric said as they walked back to the car. "Just needs a bit of guidance."

"Tell him to stay in school," Chief Hancock said snidely as he got inside. "Those kind are always up to no good."

"Yes Sir," Eric said sarcastically as he closed the door. He glanced once more in the direction of Cyrus and frowned. "Why the hell isn't he in school?" Eric muttered angrily as he walked around to the driver's side and got in. In no time they were headed back to police headquarters to meet the new man. _This should be fun_, Eric sighed inside. They drove past Police Headquarters and Delko caught sight of Calleigh outside with Natalia, laughing and smiling. He felt a twinge of guilt and anxiety starting to come across him.

"Let's make a quick stop here," Chief Hancock said firmly. "I need to talk to Tripp about something. Then we'll get downtown and meet the new recruit."

"Fine," Delko said pulling into an empty spot in front of the Police Station. He watched the Chief walk in and stood beside the car and waited. He eyes turned to Calleigh and lingered.

"Hey there's Eric," Natalia said to Calleigh.

Calleigh looked up from the kit she was filling and stopped. She felt herself smile despite the fact that they were no longer together.

"What happened between you two anyways?" Natalia asked softly.

Calleigh caught Eric's eye and smiled before quickly turning back to Natalia. "I don't really know," she said with a sigh.

"Go and talk to him," Natalia urged.

"Can't," Calleigh said with a frown. "I wouldn't know what to say."

_I have to at least say hi_, Eric said inside. Tell her it's good to see her or something. He took a deep breath and pushed himself in the direction of his two colleagues.

"Well he's coming over so now you have to talk to him," Natalia said with a wink.

"Thanks," Calleigh said softly.

"Calleigh?" Eric said softly. She turned around and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart as he neared her.

"Hey Eric," Natalia said with a smile. "You know I have to fill out some paperwork," Natalia said quickly. "See you guys later," she said as she turned and walked away.

Eric and Calleigh stood in awkward silence for a bit before Eric finally broke the ice. "I'm glad you're here," he said with a smile.

"Why is that?" She questioned.

"Look Calleigh…about that night…I'm sorry. I just wasn't ready for what H had told me and then with us and…" his voice trailed off in torment.

Calleigh offered a smiled followed by a frown. "We still friends?"

"Calleigh I didn't want us to part that way. I didn't want this job…I was taken so they could get back at Horatio. In a few weeks this should all be cleared up as Horatio gets the goods on O'Shay and Barrows and I'll be back with y…the team."

"What about _us_?" She asked. "You were always afraid to broach that topic. Has that changed?" She asked directly.

"I want us…I do…" he said moving in closer…"to be a team…once again. I want more than just friends. Can we make it work?"

Calleigh was about to answer when an officer walked by and she took a step back to preserve both their private dealings. "Eric you know I care for you…but these last few weeks of the silent treatment have been…well torment."

"I know…" he replied in regret. "That is my fault. Can we talk later?"

"I'd like that," she smiled. "It's a good start."

"Yeah no kidding," Eric agreed. They stood for a few more seconds in silence before Calleigh broke it. "So what else is new?"

"Well I ran into Cyrus today. You know the kid I used to big brother for? Well he's back to his same old tricks, running with the old crowd," Eric sighed. "I thought I had at least some affect on him," he said sadly. "But I guess not."

"Maybe it will still sink in yet," Calleigh said softly. She noticed the look of defeat on his handsome face and wished more than anything to make him happy. She was about to say another word when she noticed Chief Hancock come out of the Station House. "I guess you have to go," she said gesturing towards the Chief.

"Yeah duty calls," Eric sighed. "You uh…" Eric started. Go ahead you can ask, he said inside. "There is a fund raiser for the big brothers association this weekend and I was wondering…if you…"

"Delko!" Chief Hancock yelled to him.

"I have to go," he said quickly. He turned and left her standing there, wondering if he was going to ask her to go with him.

_"I'd love to go," she said in a whisper._

"Arrange your love life on your own time Delko," Chief Hancock said sourly. "Now let's go."

"Yes Sir," Eric said with a sigh. He took one last look at Calleigh and smiled weakly before he closed the door and drove away. I should have asked her sooner, he told himself. Ah she'd probably say no anyways. I can't wait until this day is over. His thoughts turned to Cyrus. Why is he back with that crowd again? And who was he placed with this time?

"Try to smile when you meet him Delko," Chief Hancock said firmly as the car came to a stop. They reached the downtown station house and he got out of the Police Cruiser.

"Yes Sir," Eric echoed. He got out of the car and followed the Chief inside and walked behind him upstairs to his private office. When the door opened Delko looked upon the face of a white man that stood about the same height as him, but built much bigger_. Good thing he's on my side_, Delko said inside.

"Hey Chief," Martin Reynolds said with a smile.

"Martin," the Chief smiled back. "Martin I'd like you to meet Eric Delko, my _new driver_."

"Hey _boy_," Martin said with a hint of sarcasm as he walked up to Eric and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Reynolds," Eric smiled back as he shook his hand.

"How polite," Martin snided.

"Well you two can get acquainted while I attend to business," Chief Hancock said as he got up to leave the room. "Delko I want to leave here in an hour."

"Yes Sir," Eric mumbed as he watched the Chief leave.

"_Yes Sir,_" came the mocking voice of Martin Reynolds behind him. "Damn _boy_ they trained you well," he said in a loud booming voice.

"Pardon?" Eric asked with a frown.

"You know guys like you wouldn't go so well where I come from," Martin said seriously.

"_Guys like me_?" Eric asked in surprise.

"Surprised they made you an Officer boy," Martin said giving him a slight shove; ignoring him completely.

"What is your problem?" Eric asked as he felt Martin backing him into a corner.

"You know where I come from boys like you are janitors," Martin snided.

"Where you come from boys like you probably can't even spell janitor," Eric said firmly as he pushed Martin back and stepped away from him.

"Oh a little attitude? I like that." Martin mocked. "You are and I are going to get along just fine."

Eric turned and headed for the door but Martin quickly stood in front of him, not letting him pass. "Here is a little piece of advice I'll offer you on my first day _boy_," he said leaning in close. "You piss me off even once? And I swear I'll have you horse-whipped. And if you think I'm joking why not give it a try!"

Eric looked at him in anger but said nothing. He firmly pushed Martin out of the way and opened the door and left the office. He didn't look back and tried to block out Martin's sick laughter as he hurried to the men's bathroom. Once inside he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He tried to calm his rapidly beating heart but the threat he just received made it kinda hard. He looked at his watch and new he still had at least another 45 minutes before he could leave. But if Martin Reynolds were part of the new team there would be no way he could avoid him. He had dealt with prejudice as a kid and teen growing up. Now as an adult he had to face but felt that most officers had moved past that kind of thinking. This guy was obviously prejudice and didn't come around to the new way of acceptance.

"This is not going to be good," he muttered. He finally exited the men's washroom and went and sat in the common area to wait for the Chief. He looked up and saw Martin standing on the ledge looking at him with a twisted smile. "Not good at all," he echoed. He quickly looked away and fixed his gaze on the wall before him. He heard Martin's mocking laugh slowly dissipate into the air and when he looked up Martin was gone. What on earth is his problem? Simple prejudice or something more?

Finally the time passed by and he watched as Chief Hancock slowly made his way down the stairs. "Martin said you were waiting out here. Why?"

"I had to go to the um bathroom and well here I am," Eric said quickly.

"So Martin said you two hit it off right way," the Chief said with a firm smile. "That's good because he'll be working with us a lot."

"Great," Eric said trying to hide his sarcasm. "Why did he transfer up here?"

"A change of pace," Chief Hancock said as they headed for the door.

_I'll bet_, Eric said inside.

They reached the car and Chief Hancock stopped. "He's coming with us to our next call. I want him to learn the ropes as he might be subbing for me when I'm away next week."

"Perfect," Eric said with a sigh. He watched as Martin Reynolds exited the building and walked up to them.

"Hello again Officer Delko," he said firmly. "Now I get to see those good driving skills put into use that the Chief's always bragging about," he said.

Eric simply nodded to him as the Chief got in.

"What about my door boy?" Martin said firmly as Eric left him standing beside the car. "Don't want to piss me off on my first day do ya?"

Eric narrowed his eyes in anger and walked back to open the door for Captain Reynolds. Eric put his hand on the handle only to have Martin put his firmly on top, stopping him. "Something tells me I'm going to be teaching you a few lessons."

Eric only looked at him in anger and opened the door. "Close it yourself," he said quietly as he turned and headed for the driver's side.

"Maybe quite a few," Martin muttered loud enough for Eric to hear.

Eric got in and started up the car and headed towards their next stop. Martin's chilling words kept playing with his mind as they all drove in silence. By the end of the day Eric couldn't wait to get away from the biting comments he had to endure thanks to Captain Martin Reynolds. He slowly walked into his locker back at CSI Headquarters and noticed a white piece of paper stuck in the slots. He picked it up and gently opened it.

_Eric,  
I'd love to help you on Saturday at the Big Brothers fundraiser if that's what you wanted. Let me know. Okay?  
Calleigh_

"Finally some good news today," he said with a smile as he folded up the note and carefully tucked it into his pocket. "I'll call her when I get home," he said firmly. He also made a mental note to tall Big Brothers and check on Cyrus. That kid is heading for disaster and needs my help, Eric said inside. He grabbed his jacket and headed outside and stood on the steps looking out into the setting sun. He noticed Calleigh and Natalia exiting the building and knew he had to talk to her. He quickly made his way over and walked up to them.

"Hey," Eric said with a firm smile.

"Hey," Calleigh smiled back. "Done for the day?"

"Thankfully yes," Eric sighed.

"Well I'm getting a ride with Ryan," Natalia said with a smile. "See you tomorrow Calleigh. Bye Eric."

"Bye. Say hi to Ryan for me," Eric said with a smile. Then he turned back to Calleigh with a frown.

"What is it?" She asked him quickly. "Tough day?"

"Very," he said with a sigh. "A new captain from Georgia started and…" Eric started and then stopped.

"And what?" Calleigh asked. "Something happen?"

"I think he's prejudiced," Eric said with a sigh.

"What did he say?" Calleigh asked in concern.

"He said…" Eric started and then stopped. Why am I bothering her with this anyways, he asked himself? "Actually I wanted to talk to you about Saturday," he said softly.

"Eric if something is wrong then yo…" Calleigh started.

"It's nothing," he lied. "Really. I've faced this stuff before…no big deal."

"Okay," she said forcing a smile. _I know you're lying to me Eric_, she said inside. _I can tell. But what are you not telling me? What really happened today_? "So about Saturday. I'd love to help out. What do I have to do?"

"Just help me man one of the booths," Eric said as they turned and started to slowly walk the parking lot. "It's nothing really major but it might be kinda fun. Besides you can have all the free hotdogs you can eat."

"I'll be there for sure," Calleigh teased as they slowly descended the stairs the lower parking lot. "Thanks for asking me," she said softly. "I honestly thought you wanted out."

"Yeah I have been kinda acting stupid in the past few weeks. It's a long story," he said with a sigh as he watched one of the police cruisers pull away. "One perhaps I'll tell you."

"I'd like that," Calleigh smiled. "So I'll see you Saturday?" She asked as she grabbed her car keys.

"Maybe sooner," he said with a small smile. "It is only Wednesday after all. Maybe a drink after work or something?"

"Sounds great," she said getting into her car. "Bye."

"Bye," Eric said as he watched the door close and take her away. Eric watched her jeep until it became a small dot and then turned to find his own vehicle.

"You honestly think a pretty little thing like that would go for a _boy_ like you?" Came the taunting voice of Martin Reynolds behind him.

Eric turned and gazed in horror at the man who was rapidly becoming his nemesis.

"Not in a million years. Me she could really party with…but you…" Martin said firmly when Eric turned to leave.

"Whatever," Eric muttered as he started to walk away

Martin narrowed his eyes crossly at Delko' back. "I'm talking to you _boy_," he said firmly. "Don't you dare turn your back and walk away on me when I'm talking to you!"

Eric turned to him with a look of firm anger. "You are not my father and I am not your _boy_. I don't have to listen to you when I'm not working and when at work I talk orders from the Chief alone! And that will only be for a few more days at the most! So whatever the hell your real problem is don't take it out on me!" Eric said firmly as he turned and hurried for the stairs.

"A few days? We'll see about that," Martin muttered to himself. "Yup just like back home. I'm going to look forward to breaking you in," he said in an evil tone. "_Literally_."


	3. A Lesson Learned

**Title: Skin Deep  
Chapter 2 – A Lesson Learned…**

Eric finally made it back to his apartment and noticed Horatio waiting for him on the front steps.

"So how was today?" Horatio asked with a frown as he followed Eric inside.

"It was there, just like every other day," Eric sighed heavily as he slumped down beside Horatio on the steps. "Hey you remember telling me anything about certain Station House's down south?"

"Like Key West?" Horatio asked with a frown.

"No like Georgia?" Eric said taking his jacket and shoes off.

"Don't remember, why? They want to send you there?" Horatio asked in concern.

"Yeah maybe," Eric said huffed. "No…I just…"

"Eric what is it? I don't like this arrangement of them just taking you from my team and using you to get back at me. O'Shay is going down and so is Barrows…I just need more time. I need something more tangible that the judge…another judge will back me on."

"Well I'll see what I can find," Eric replied, looking away in misery. "I didn't want this."

"I know," Horatio said standing up. "Hang in there…Tripp is working on this also. What else can I do?"

"Watch my back…in whatever way you can."

"Always…" Horatio told him as he left.

Eric let himself inside and got himself ready with a heavy mind. Images of Martin Reynolds taunting words came and danced about with sadistic laughter. _He has to be kidding_, Eric told himself. He pictured himself strung up before Martin Reynolds while he whipped him. He shook the images away and let out a heavy sigh. "I should move to Canada," he said as he finally climbed into bed.

********

Calleigh let herself into her quiet apartment and let out a large sigh. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes and stood for a few minutes. When she opened them she slowly walked into her bedroom and stared at the picture she kept on the dresser.

"What happened with us?" She asked Eric's smiling face in the frame in her hands. "I never stopped caring for you," she whispered. "Why did you turn away?"

She knew there would be no answer as she put the frame back down and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. But he had taken the first step at wanting to be with her again. "He even said he had been acting stupid," she mused to herself in the mirror. "Saturday will be fun though," she continued her one-person monologue. "I just have to show him what he's been missing," she said with a smile.

But as she headed for bed another thought crept into her mind. It was his tormented words and facial expression when he was telling her about the new guy at work. His face told her he wanted to say more but thought he was bothering her with it. "Is that why you didn't tell me?" She asked in a soft voice as she climbed into bed. Eric had told her that growing up he had to endure prejudice from various sources. "I guess it never really ends," she whispered. "Oh Eric I just hope this will all blow over and things will be like they used to," she said as she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep. She tried to think on Saturday's events to give her happy dreams but all she could see was Eric suffering at the hands of the new prejudicial Officer. I pray he's just full of wind.

********

But while the rest of the city slept, trouble was still being conducted.

"Yo man hurry yo ass up," a kid named Tweeter said to Cyrus.

"I don't know guys this house has a big dog," Cyrus said as he and his three friends hid behind the garage of the luxury house in the downtown area.

"The dog is in the back. Are you chicken or what?" The one called Rooster said snidely.

Cyrus looked at them with a frown. He could hear Eric's voice in the back telling him that he was breaking the law. "What he don't know…" Cyrus started as he readied the lead pipe in his hands. "Okay guys lets go," he said as he stood up and they all raced towards the parked Mercedes. In a matter of seconds they had smashed the windows and ripped the leather interior. The lights flipped on and the dog started to bark.

"Let's get the hell outta here," Cyrus said quickly. He turned and ran with the two others behind him just as they heard the heavy gate being opened and the large Rottweiler being let loose. They had run a few feet when Cyrus heard screaming behind him. He turned in horror to see his friend being attacked. He ran to help the others and after hitting the large dog a few times it finally yelped and subsided. Cyrus and Rooster grabbed Tweeter by the arms and pulled him away before the owner of the big down could get them. They ran until they were back in their own neighbourhood.

"Hey man he's been bit pretty bad," Rooster said firmly. "We needs to get him to the hospital."

"Ain't goin' to no hospital man," Tweeter said angrily. "I'll be fine."

"Man yous bleedin' all over," Cyrus said as they reached a small shabby apartment building. "Let's take him downstairs."

They helped their injured friend in the basement and then both stood back and looked at him.

"Man I haffa tell ma momma," Tweeter said quickly. "It really hurts now."

"We can't," Rooster said firmly. "She'll ask how it happened. We needs someone who won't ask questions!"

Cyrus knew what he was going to do was a bad idea but he really had no choice. He went for the phone and dialled the one number of the person who would help him no matter what.

"Who the hell you callin?" Tweeter called out.

"A friend so just shut up," Cyrus said as it rang.

"H-hello?" Eric asked with a sleepy voice.

"Eric man I needs your help," Cyrus said quickly.

"Where are you?" Eric asked flipping on his bedside light. After writing down the address he quickly dressed and headed for the door. The time was about 2am and the streets were pretty quiet. What on earth were they doing, he asked himself as he drove in silence. He finally reached the address Cyrus had given him and carefully pushed the backdoor open. He took a step towards the basement stairs when he felt something in his back.

"You alone?" Cyrus asked firmly.

"If I wasn't, the position you're standing in right now would be taken down," Eric said turning around to see Cyrus. "So what happened?"

"Come look," Cyrus said as he took off past Eric and ran down the stairs. Eric sighed before he turned and followed. His eyes took in the shabby dwellings and sighed knowing Cyrus probably had a better foster home. "Hey man why aren't you at home right now?" Eric asked softly.

"You promised you wouldn't ask any questions?" Cyrus snapped.

"Fine," Eric said with a sigh as they reached the room the other two were in. He quickly went over to Tweeter and looked at his badly chewed arm. "What happened?"

"No questions!" Cyrus snapped again.

"What is your name kid?" Eric asked.

"Tweeter," the kid wheezed.

"Right," Eric smiled. "What is your _real_ name?"

"Tommy," he said faintly. "Man this damn arm hurts. Are you going to help me or what?"

Eric let out a sigh of exasperation as he leaned forward and gathered Tommy into his arms. "What's your name?"

"Rooster?" The other one smiled.

"Yeah okay," Eric sighed. "I want you two to go home now."

"But…" Cyrus started.

"Now!" Eric said firmly. "I'll take care of this." Eric looked at Cyrus with a frown. "You owe me."

"Yeah whatever," Cyrus said sarcastically.

"Saturday at the community hall is a big brothers fund raiser. Be there," Eric said as he slowly walked to the door carrying Tweeter.

"Or what?" Cyrus questioned.

"Or you can lose my number," Eric said not looking back. He managed to get Tweeter up the stairs and then gently laid him in the backseat. The ride there was in silence except for a few glances that Tweeter would throw in his direction; after about the 5th one Eric decided to question it.

"What?" Eric asked.

"You really a cop?" Tweeter asked softly.

"Yes I am," Eric said with a smile.

"You get to carry a gun and all?"

"_And all_," Eric replied. "But you keep vandalising cars with dogs you aren't going to be anything but a fry-guy at McDonalds," Eric said with a smile. They finally reached the stop for Miami Dade General and Eric carried Tweeter into the emergency area.

"What happened Officer Delko?" The admitting nurse Ruth asked him. Eric showed her Tweeter's arm and let her examine it. "Looks like a dog bite," she said warily.

"Street fight," the kid said quickly.

Ruth looked at Eric to question it but he simply sighed and slowly nodded his head yes. "Okay then," the older woman said with a look that said _'yeah right I wasn't born yesterday'_. "We'll take it from here."

"Thanks Ruth," Eric said turning to leave.

"You and Calleigh back together yet?"

"Workin' on it," Eric said with a smile. "Night."

Eric turned and left the waiting area totally unaware of the pair of eyes that just witnessed the whole scene.

_'Calleigh huh?'_ Martin Reynolds said as he watched Eric exiting the building. _I'll just have to find out who Calleigh is and how I can turn her against Eric._

"Mr. Reynolds you can come and claim your friend now," a voice called to him.

"Thanks," he said standing up and then looking back at the direction Eric was walking in.

********

Horatio watched from his office window as Eric headed for the Police Cruiser the next morning and sighed heavily. This phony assignment was taking its toll on his friend. "What was he saying about Georgia?" He asked into the air as he flipped open a file. He scanned a few pages until he found what he was looking for.

"Frank…Station House 43…Georgia…talk to me…"

"Yeah now I remember," Tripp said gruffly as he read over the phone a different article that Horatio had; how one cop was suspended for his rough treatment of ethnic officers; including Blacks, Asian's and Hispanics. "Yeah those guys down there are pretty nasty," he mumbled. "Some even claimed they got off on torturing these officers…their own…nice…"

"Eric better watch his back…Frank, I need to end this and fast."

********

Eric arrived at Chief Hancock's office early to find Martin Reynolds already waiting for him. "Where's the Chief?" Eric asked quickly, feeling a bit of fear starting to develop.

"At a meeting with the other big wigs for the rest of the day," Martin Reynolds said as he walked closer to Eric. "You don't like me do you?"

"I don't know you," Eric said firmly.

"Ah the politically correct answer," Martin Reynolds smiled. "Very good."

Eric turned to leave but Martin grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Not so fast _boy_ I have an appointment to go to and you get to drive me."

"I don't drive for you," Eric said with a scowl. "I'm waiting for the Chief."

"Actually I have this signed letter…" he started as he turned around and walked back to the Chief's desk and grabbed the piece of paper he forged and then turned back to Eric with a smile, "that says you are to be my driver when I have to go certain places. And that would be like today. So guess what?" He taunted with a big smile.

"Where do you want to go?" Eric asked, trying to control his anger. He listened while Reynolds rattled off a few places and then sighed. The calls for Eric were misery as he sat and just listened to all the snide comments Martin made to him. He offered a few in return but they only served to fuel Martin's tirade. Finally their calls were done, or so Eric thought.

"One more to go," Martin smiled as they finished their third call on the list.

"Where to?" Eric asked with frown.

"I'll tell you in the car," Martin said as he turned and walked past Eric. "Coming?"

Oh man, Eric said inside. Today is going to be an even longer day. They reached the car and Martin waited with a smile for Eric to open the door.

"So where too?" Eric asked when he got in the car.

"You know you've been lippy to me all day. You like this to the Chief?"

"Where to?" Eric asked firmly.

"I'm betting you're a sweet little boy to him, aren't you?" Martin laughed.

"Where to?" Eric asked again.

"16th and Lewis," Martin said firmly.

Eric looked at him with a frown. That area was notorious for drug deals and anything related. They were usually told to stay away at that was vice's territory and they had guys there undercover. "Uh that's Vice's turf," Eric said firmly. "We don't go there unless we are invited."

"You are to take orders boy, not give them," Martin snapped. "Like I said I have no problem teaching you a lesson right now."

"A lesson?" Eric asked angrily. "Like what? Horse-whipping me?"

"Has been done before," Martin smiled.

"Whatever," Eric said starting up the car. They drove to their destination in silence. Eric knew that Martin would look over at him every once and awhile but he wouldn't return the favor. I will not give in to him, he said firmly. He tried to force his mind away from Martin's taunts and tried to think of Calleigh. I wonder where she's at right now.

********

"Hey Calleigh, tell Eric his friend from last night is going to be just fine," Ruth smiled at her and Natalia; as Ruth dropped off a package for Alexx.

Calleigh looked at Natalia and frowned. "Friend?" She asked in hesitation, fearing the worst. A lady friend?

"Yeah the boy…street fight…2:30 am…" Ruth started and then stopped. "I thought he would have told you."

"No. But what happened? Is he okay?" Calleigh asked quickly.

"Oh yeah Eric's fine. His friend who Eric claims was in a street fight was actually bitten by a large dog."

"I see," Calleigh said slowly. "Thanks for telling me."

"Why was Eric there with a boy from a street fight at 2:30 am?" Natalia asked as her and Calleigh walked back to the lab.

"I'll have to ask him," Calleigh said slowly. "It might have something to do with that kid Cyrus," she said. "Eric said he was back with the old crowd. It's just like Eric to try to help even though he could probably get killed in the cross-fire," she said with a frown. "Shesh can't he just say no sometimes?"

Natalia smiled at her friend and patted her arm. "That's what you love about him," she said warmly.

"I know," Calleigh said with a sigh. "Part of me still worries for him very much."

"Part?" Natalia teased, making Calleigh smile.

"A big part okay?" Calleigh smiled back.

"So who's Cyrus?" Natalia asked.

********

Eric pulled onto Lewis and felt his nervousness starting to rise. This car uniform stuck out like a sore thumb. We are so going to hear about this, Eric said inside. "Where shall I…" Eric started.

"That garage," Martin said slowly.

Eric looked at the dark entrance and sighed before slowly turning the Crown Victoria into the opening. Once inside he stopped the car and looked at the darkness before him. He was about to ask Martin another question when Martin got out of the car and stood beside the door.

Eric exited the car and then turned back to the shadows before him. Suddenly the metal door behind him started to close. "What the?" He asked quickly. He was about to open the car door for light when he felt two strong arms grab him from behind and force his arms behind him.

"Hey!" Eric yelled out as he tried to wrestle himself free of his attackers. "Reynolds you okay?" Eric called out into the darkness.

No answer.

"Reynolds!" Eric tried again.

Still nothing.

"What do you want?" Eric asked his attackers.

"You," one of them simply stated.

"And now we have you," Martin's taunting reply came as he flipped on a small flashlight and stood before Eric with an evil look on his face.

"What the hell is going on?" Eric demanded as he tried to pull himself free.

"Like I said earlier _Officer Delko_," Martin snided. "You piss me off I teach you a lesson."

"You can't do this!" Eric said angrily.

"Yeah? Who's going to stop me? Your high and mighty Lieutenant Caine?" Martin laughed. "This is how things are done back home."

Eric felt his heart start to race at the thought that he might be actually horse-whipped. "If Horatio was here right now he'd kick your ass," Eric said into the haunting face of Martin Reynolds.

"Well he's not," Martin smiled. "And he won't find out…you tell him and it's my word against yours…and in the end you lose. A lot more than you think. Give me the blindfold."

"Hey!" Eric yelled out in anger as Martin took the dark cloth in his hands and walked closer. "You can't do this!" Eric yelled as he tried to turn his head to stop Martin. He was unsuccessful.

"Hope you're not afraid of the dark Officer Delko," Martin snided as he firmly tied the dark cloth over Eric' eyes and around his head. "Let's go."

"You can't do this," Eric said as he struggled to get himself away from the two men holding him. "When the Chief finds out…"

"Like the Chief will believe you?" Martin smiled. "Over me? A captain? Yeah right," he laughed as they dragged him deeper into the dark warehouse. "The Chief will probably thank me! Tell you to grow up and stop being so paranoid…deal with real life."

"Where are you taking me?" Eric asked in fear.

"Someplace bad little boys like you go for being lippy to their superiors."

"I swear if you do this you'll be in trouble," Eric said as he tried in vain to pull himself free.

"I think not," Martin smiled.

They reached a small back room. "Time for your lesson _boy_," Martin said meanly as he stared at the contraption that hung from the wall. "Put him in!"


	4. Further into Doubt

**Title: Skin Deep  
Chapter 3 – Further into Doubt**

Eric continued to struggle against the two men holding him as they dragged him into the backroom and then stopped. He heard Martin say to put him in. In what? He quickly had his answer as he felt his wrists being captured by thick leather cuffs and then pulled high and tight above his head.

"Hey!" Eric yelled in a panic. He tried to pull his arms down but because they were above his head he knew he was totally vulnerable for whatever Martin had in mind.

"Scared Eric?" Martin said in a low mocking tone.

"No," Eric lied.

"You should be," Martin said as he uncoiled a long black whip. He cracked it loud into the air sending waves of panic through Eric's system.

_He can't really be doing this_, Eric's mind raced in horror. Please _let this be a joke_.

"Remember what I said before?" Martin laughed.

"Y-you can't do this," Eric said as he tried again to pull himself free.

"_Beg me to stop_!" Martin taunted.

"Go to hell!" Eric spat.

"Been there," he said cracking the whip. "Done that. Ready?"

Eric braced himself for the pain he thought he'd have to endure but instead the end of the whip connected with the fabric of his shirt and it only made a mild stinging. The second hit to his chest he didn't feel as the jacket fabric was thicker than the pants fabric. Sweat started to from by the fourth hit and with the fifth it started to run down his face. Reynolds wasn't trying to leave visible marks – just to scare the crap out of him. And it was working.

"Stop…this…" Eric said in a ragged breath. His heart was racing so fast he could swear he was about to have a heart attack and die. His body was being assaulted by stings all over. They didn't bruise but man they stung.

"Beg me to stop _boy_," Martin mocked.

"Go to hell!" Eric spat once again. Beads of sweat dripped down the back of his spine, soaking his already wet undershirt. "You'll pay for this," Eric vowed quietly.

However Martin heard his comments and cracked the whip close to his face. The end caught him just under the left ear opening a slice of flesh and making him cry out as the sting left his ears ringing.

"AHH!" Eric cried out as he felt the whip connect harshly with his exposed skin.

After about half an hour more Eric body finally sagged against the cuffs, his weight pulling on his trapped wrists. Martin looked at his watch and knew it was time to quit.

"Take him down," Martin ordered.

Eric felt the rough hands freeing his wrists but when he was finally free his body just sagged to the floor and he lay there still blindfolded but breathing hard. "Why?" Eric asked in a small voice, not having the energy to remove the blindfold.

"You guys can go," Martin said to the two men.

Eric heard the footsteps leaving but didn't move. His whole body was still trembling and stinging from the whip hits. Would they leave marks? Eric finally moved his hand to take off the blindfold only to have Martin lightly step on it. "Not yet," he said meanly.

"Why are you doing this?" Eric asked in a soft whisper.

"To teach you a lesson," Martin snided.

"For what?" Eric asked angrily. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"You were born _boy_," Martin said meanly.

_Oh man_, Eric groaned inwardly.

"Time to go home," Martin said as he roughly hauled Eric to his feet and dragged him back to the car. He opened the back seat and pushed him roughly inside. He got into the driver's seat and slowly backed the car out of the hidden garage. Eric finally managed to pull the blindfold off his face but didn't make any attempt to sit up. His whole body was still slightly shaking and he decided to just rest until they got back to the Station House. _I have to tell Horatio_, Eric reasoned inside his mind.

"Awfully quiet," Martin said breaking his thoughts.

"What do you want me to say?" Eric snapped as he took in another deep breath. "You just whipped me!"

"I said I would do it, remember?" Martin said firmly. "You have no one to blame but yourself. And next time? Next time will be a bit worse," he taunted. "You tell your friends, your girlfriend and they'll be next! Especially that cute blond. Care to know how I'd party with her? You tell Caine and she pays for it…get the picture!"

"There won't be a next time," Eric said firmly.

"We'll see about that," Martin replied firmly.

Eric knew it was pointless to argue and just let out a large sigh. He felt the car pull to a stop and was thankful it was dark as it would be harder for anyone to see him exiting the car. Or so he thought.

********

Calleigh sighed at being the last CSI to leave but knew Eric hadn't come back yet. Maybe if I wait long enough I'll get talk to him a few minutes about his day, she said inside. She headed outside and saw the car pull up but frowned when it wasn't Eric driving. Maybe he got out at another entrance she said inside. She watched as Martin Reynolds exited the car and then turned to leave. Movement inside the car however caught her eye and she quickly turned back. She recognized Eric in the backseat and sifted a gasp. "What on earth?" She muttered softly. She hid herself in the shadows so that she wouldn't be seen and waited. She waited until Eric got out of the car and went inside before running across the parking lot and in the back door. She walked to the locker room and stood just outside. She slightly jumped when she heard him slam the locker with what she guessed was his fist. What happened today?

********

"Sweet dreams _Officer Delko_," Martin mocked as he opened the front door to get out. "See you tomorrow. And if I don't see you tomorrow…me and Calleigh are going to be spending some time together."

Eric waited for a few minutes before he slowly sat up in the backseat. He reached for his wallet that had fallen out and then opened the back door to get out. He quickly looked around before getting out and closing the door quietly. "You'll pay for that Martin," he said under his breath as he headed for the steps to go into the lab and get to his locker and get home. He reached his locker in an angry state and meanly punched it, not caring that he hurt his knuckles.

"Whats up wit you?" A snide voice asked.

"What you are doing here?" Eric asked Cyrus, but kept his back to him.

"Waitin' for you."

"It's after 11pm I think you should go home and get some sleep," Eric said firmly.

"Man I thought yous was my friend," Cyrus moaned.

"And I thought you learned something from me," Eric said as he slowly started to take his dirtied sweater off. "Why did you quit the program?"

"You busted Andy," Cyrus moaned.

"Andy was busted carrying an ounce of coke," Eric frowned. "What did you expect me to do, just walk away?"

Cyrus finally noticed the gash on Eric's neck and pointed to it. "Man who you been makin' out wit?" He snided.

Calleigh heard the question and felt herself start to get upset. _Making out with? What on earth Eric?_

"Whatever," Eric huffed.

Cyrus got up and rushed over to him as he bent down to pick something up. "Damn man that's no hickey. Someone cut you. Who did that?"

_Cut? What_? Calleigh felt her anger turn to panic as remembered Eric getting up from the backseat. _Did something happen to him today_?

"Why are you really here? Just to bother me?" Eric asked firmly.

"No man I wanted to hang wit you," Cyrus moaned.

"It's late and I'm tired. Now I'm going to take you home and…"

"Forget it," Cyrus said turning to leave.

Calleigh turned and hurried out the door to the parking lot and hid behind a large van. Cyrus came rushing out the front door with Eric right behind him.

"Cyrus wait!" Eric called out.

"What?" Cyrus said with a frown.

"Let me take you home."

"I don't need you to take me home!" Cyrus snapped.

"What do you want?"

"I want a new home!" Cyrus said as he turned to run away. Eric however quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Hey man let go. That hurts."

"Yeah right," Eric smiled. But as he pulled the edge of Cyrus's jacket away from his neck he noticed a large bruise. "Hey man where'd that come from?"

"From those white folks," Cyrus said pulling his arm free. "Probably get another tonight cuz I'm late!"

"Cyrus if they are hurting you in any way I…"

"You can what? Arrest them? Whatever," Cyrus said turning to leave. "If you ever see them again tell em I said hi," Cyrus said as he started to run. "I'm never goin' back there!"

"Cyrus wait!" Eric called after him. "Damn it," he cursed as he Cyrus turned the corner and disappeared into the darkness. Eric meanly kicked the car next to him making Calleigh jump a bit.

He turned and looked in the direction of lab and knew Calleigh would be gone. "This is nuts," Eric said as he turned and headed back inside. He headed for the gym to blow off some steam. He took of his sweatshirt, leaving his undershirt on and started to hit the punching bag. He glanced at himself in the mirror and spied the red welts. Thankfully the fabric kept him safe from the cuts; but his pride still stung. However, he was so caught up in his frustration that he failed to notice Calleigh standing in the doorway watching him.

Calleigh stood and watched Eric hit the punching bag. She heaved a soft sigh of sadness but didn't say a word. What happened today, her mind begged? She watched his muscular body flexing as each hit connected with the bag and wished his body was wrapped around hers, holding her tightly. She blushed at the thought and heaved a sigh, which finally made him stop and look up.

"Calleigh?" Eric said quickly as he stopped the swaying bag and stood and looked at her. He quickly grabbed his sweatshirt and covered himself.

"I was um…" she started and then stopped. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah…" he said taking a breath. "Long day."

"How's the new guy?" She asked, wanting to see his reaction.

Eric looked at her and for a second she saw a look of pure fear. He quickly replaced it with a frown and tried to shrug it off as nothing. _You tell and the pretty blond is my next toy,_ Martin's words danced in Eric's head. You can't fool me, she said inside. I know you too well.

"He's uh…there…" he said with a sheepish smile.

"Right," she said with a weak smile as he walked up to her. The manly scent of his body mixed with the cologne was playing naughty games with her senses. She moved her eyes from his muscled chest and let them rest on the cut below his ear. "If something was wrong you know you could tell me right?" Calleigh said softly.

"Everything is fine," Eric lied in a soft voice. "I'm just workin' out a bit of frustration. I think it's mainly Cyrus," he said with a sigh. He turned and walked back to his bag leaving her in a state wanting him to come closer not move away.

"What's wrong?" Calleigh asked in concern.

"I think the new family he's with is beating on him."

"What? Are you going to report it?" Calleigh asked quickly.

"I guess. I mean I just call Child Services and they check it out right?" Eric asked as he pulled his jacket on. "But he said that last time and it wasn't true."

********

"Ay yo man where you been?" Rooster asked Cyrus as he slumped himself down beside the group of kids.

"Chillin'," Cyrus said firmly.

"Yeah with that cop," Tweeter said with disdain. "I know you like him."

"He's cool," Cyrus said with a smile.

"He's a cop," one name Ryder said angrily. "They don't like no one."

"He likes me," Cyrus said in defense.

"Until you break the law," Rooster said. "Then he'll bust yo ass with no questions asked. Just like Andy."

"Can I crash there tonight?" Cyrus asked quickly.

"Yeah," Tweeter said. "But let's have some fun first."

"Like what?" Rooster moaned. "Nothin' fun in this hood."

"Don't be so sure," Sticks said pulling out a handgun.

"Where the hell'd you get that?" Cyrus asked quickly.

"I stole it," Sticks laughed. "Let's go try it out."

"I ain't killin' no one," Cyrus said firmly.

"Yeah man I ain't goin' to no jail," Tweeter agreed.

"So who says I'm gonna kill someone. Let's just shoot at cars passing on the street. Take their tires out and stuff."

********

"So what do I have to wear on Saturday?" Calleigh asked as they walked towards her car.

"Wet t-shirt," Eric said without thinking.

"Okay," Calleigh bushed under his comment

Eric looked at her in horror. "Did I just say that? I did didn't I…oh man Calleigh, I'm so sorry…" he said in a fast jumble of words. "I…I meant t-shirt."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled. "I thought it was cute."

"More like me putting my foot in my mouth."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Eric slumped himself down on a step, with Calleigh sitting down beside him.

"I'm sorry for not coming to see you sooner," Eric said looking down.

"Why didn't you come?" Calleigh asked softly.

Eric looked at her with a crushed face and sighed. "I was scared."

"Scared?" Calleigh asked with a frown. "Of what?"

"Of you hating me."

Calleigh looked at him in surprise. "Hating you? I could never hate you. Eric what's really going on. Is it this new guy?"

"Calleigh he's bad news. I thought that…I thought that kinda stuff was over for me…that I was able to deal with it better, but I guess I just can't do it alone like I used to. I'm used to having you there to confide in and these past few weeks have been the worst. Plus I miss the team. I know H will find a way to get me back to the team and fast…but it's just not fast enough."

"Thank you," she said warmly.

"For what?" Eric asked in surprise.

"For trusting me enough now to confide in me. This is a good start."

"To what?" Eric asked with a smile.

"To getting back what we both want," she smiled. "But it's late and you need to sleep."

He looked at her and frowned. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Come here," she said pulling him into her embrace for a hug. Eric held her tightly to him and wished things were they way they used to be. He wanted more than anything to kiss her passionately but knew it wasn't the time for that yet. Would it ever come?

"I'll walk you," Eric said softly. He regrettably let go of Calleigh and they slowly reached her car. They stood and waited for what seemed like a small eternity, each wondering if things would ever get back to the way they were. "I'm looking forward to Saturday," Eric said the.

"Me too," Calleigh said with a smile. "How about coffee before your shift tomorrow?"

"I'd like that," Eric smiled.

"Bye," Calleigh said with a smile as she got on the car. Eric watched her go and immediately felt a sadness starting to develop after she was gone. I need her back in my life, Eric said firmly. I just have to make sure I don't screw it up this time. _Then tell her! His mind screamed_.

He turned and headed back for his car and was soon almost home. His thoughts then turned to another person who needed his help – Cyrus. "I wonder where are you spending the night?" He muttered out loud. "And why do I have this bad feeling I'm going to have to bail you out again?"

********

"Perfect," Sticks said with a smile. "Here comes a mini-van."

"No way man," Cyrus said firmly.

"You said that about the last five. Screw you," Sticks said angrily. "Shoot the damn tires already!"

Sticks lined up the tire of the mini-van in his sights and fired off the shot. Sure enough the shot blew out the tire. But instead of the car crashing into another one and then just stopping it headed for a small car, hit it and then flipped over onto it's roof.

Cyrus heard a woman start to scream and knew they were in trouble. "You idiot!" Cyrus yelled at Sticks. "We gotta help her."

"Call the cops!" Tweeter snided. "Or your home boy."

"He ain't my home boy," Cyrus said with a shrug. "But we haffa help her."

They heard her scream again and started to take off in the other direction. Cyrus stood up only to have a flashlight shone in his face.

"Hey you kids hold it right there!" A man yelled out as Tweeter and Rooster stood up beside Cyrus.

They wasted no time in turning and running off into the darkness. Cyrus cursed himself for going along with it but also knew that these were the only ones he could hang with.

"This way Cyrus," Tweeter called out. "Later guys."

Cyrus turned and followed Tweeter as he led them to his apartment in a run down area of town. They reached the bottom of Tweeter's apartment steps and crashed onto one of the steps breathing hard.

"Man…was that fun…" Tweeter wheezed.

"We coulda killed her," Cyrus said angrily.

"Whatever man," Tweeter said with a sneer. "I still think you lost your nerve."

********

Calleigh sighed as she sat in her bed reading a book. She looked out the window and sighed. "What happened today Eric? I saw the cut, the one Cyrus mentioned. Where did you get it? And why were you lying on the backseat? Is it that new Officer? Did he do something to you? Or was he just helping you?" She stopped her endless questioning and put the book aside. "I'll ask him tomorrow," she said softly as she looked once more at the picture of him beside her bed and then turned the light off. "I have to make him trust me enough to tell me what happened. I have to." Sadly she knew his track record when it came to confiding in her…it wasn't good. She made a mental note to talk to Horatio about it the following day.

********

Eric finally reached home and let himself into the quiet apartment. He quickly undressed and then got into bed with a heavy sigh. His mind tried to think on how good it felt to hug Calleigh again but all he could feel was the fear that Martin instilled in him with each hit. It was true they left no visible marks but they had taken their toll on his mind. The stings he still felt and the cut still reminded him that each day with Martin Reynolds would be a day filled with danger.

"I have to tell someone…" Eric stated as he stared at himself in the mirror with an angry expression. "You can trust H…you have to tell him…and Calleigh. She's strong…she can help."

He walked to his bedroom and slumped down on the mattress; his mind a mix of emotions. He knew Horatio could take the heat; but Calleigh? Could he take the risk to tell her only to have Reynolds find out? What if he took Calleigh…what if he hurt her? Was his pain worth her life? He knew the answer…but it wasn't what he wanted to hear. Silence would save her life – even if it meant his.

_What the hell can I expect from him_, Eric asked himself in anguish? And what will happen next time? Next time…he closed his eyes tight and tried to calm the pounding starting to build in his ears. _There can't be a next time_…his mind said as it finally trailed off into the darkness of sleep.

********

"Frank, what do you have?"

"Not much…O'Shay is keeping a low profile right now."

"He's up to something. We have to keep digging."

"Well he has a new Captain assigned to Eric."

"Assigned _to _him? You mean _with_ him!"

"No Horatio…this guy is assigned _t_o him. I found a locked file in O'Shay's personal directory. Don't ask how I got clearance…Horatio this guy is bad news for Eric."

"Talk to me."

********

"So how did yesterday go?" Chief Hancock asked Martin as he walked into his office the following morning. "Meeting go overtime?" He asked, Martin only telling him that Eric had agreed to drive him as a favour to the Chief.

"Very well," Martin Reynolds smiled as he sat down in front of Chief Hancock. "So what is on the agenda today?" Martin listened as the Chief rattled off a detail agenda but his thoughts were back in that room with a helpless Officer Eric. Next time I won't be so merciful, he said inside. And there will be a next time…

And then he and the pretty blond were gonna party. Calleigh right? Who would stop him? Surely she'd like to party with a _real_ man. He'd just to have make sure of that!


	5. A Secret Agenda?

**Title: Skin Deep  
Chapter 4 – A Secret Agenda? **

Horatio tried Eric again but again no answer. He headed to Eric's place to wait for him. He knocked in the door several times until he finally spied movement towards him.

Eric finally awoke the next morning and opened his eyes and listened to the knocking. He pushed himself out of bed and hurried to answer. "Hey H…Something wrong?" Eric asked quickly.

"You tell me," Horatio said firmly as he walked into Eric's room and sat at the edge of his bed. "I have been calling all morning."

"I have no idea what you are talkin' about," Eric said pushing himself to a sitting position. He stood up only to have Horatio grab his arm stopping him from walking past. "Eric…talk to me."

"Sit down for a second," Horatio said firmly.

"I don't have time," Eric replied with a frown.

"Make time," Horatio replied firmly. "I hear O'Shay has some new help. What happened with the new guy?"

"You mean the Captain from Georgia?"

"Yes," Horatio said.

"Nothing happened," Eric lied. "Can I go now?"

"Eric did this guy threaten you?" Horatio asked, not wanting to let him know that Calleigh had actually called and told him what she saw. "I know he's been assigned by O'Shay to make your life miserable. He's racist Eric…that's why he's assigned to you. Talk to me."

Eric pushed himself up and away from Horatio. "I can handle my own job," he said firmly as he stormed out of his room and into the bathroom. He looked at the cut on his neck in the mirror and frowned. _You tell Caine and Calleigh's my next toy_, rang clear in his head.

"Care to explain that?" Horatio asked looking at him seriously.

"No," Eric said firmly.

"Eric. Did he threaten you in any way?"

Eric remembered Martin's words threatening Horatio and Calleigh and nodded "no". "Nothing happened!" Eric snapped. _Think of Calleigh, his mind kept repeating_.

He tried to push past Horatio only to have Horatio firmly grab his wrist. Eric pulled his arm back, wincing from the pain inflicted on his tender wrist. Horatio saw the look on his face and pushed his sleeve up. He gasped in horror at the red ring around his wrist.

"This is not nothing," Horatio said looking up at his CSI. "What did he do to you?"

"Whatever his problem is I'm sure it'll blow over," Eric said pushing past Horatio and heading into the kitchen. "Look I just need off this detail. Once I'm away from this nut job I'm sure all will be back to normal."

"Eric if this guy did…"

Eric looked at his friends face and frowned. "He's just rough…he's from the south and…it's not a big deal…really. I've dealt with this kind of stuff all my life," Eric tried. "What do you have on O'Shay or Barrows?"

"Not enough yet but the team is working their best. Frank thinks he a connection to Georgia with O'Shay. If that's the case then that's the source of O'Shay's extra income. I want them all…just hang in there."

"Well I know I can take care of myself," Eric said firmly.

"I know you can," Horatio said shaking his head yes. "But sometimes it doesn't hurt to talk to people about things that bother us. That guy comes from a house with a bad rep for the way it treats its ethnic officers. Now I don't know what happened with this new guy but I'm just saying that if you ever need my help I'm here for you. Always remember that. No matter what that guy tells you. He can't threaten me that much. I'll take the heat."

"Thanks," Eric said with a sigh as he tossed the pillow back onto the bed. "I've faced prejudice all my life. I would have thought that especially today things would be different. I mean with 9/11 and all I thought people would have outgrown those stupid ways."

"Eric, prejudice is something that is usually deep rooted in a person from birth. And sadly some adults when they grow old still have those tendencies. Just watch your back okay?"

"Yeah I will," Eric said forcing a weak smile. "I guess I just need to get used to him right?"

"Not for long," Horatio said firmly, not convinced Eric was telling him the truth. Those rings on your wrists Eric weren't there the day before. Something happened, I know it. Why won't you tell me? "You know to ask someone for help or to talk about things is not a sign of weakness. It's a sign of strength," Horatio said as he turned and left the room.

Eric watched him leave and knew he should at least tell him what Reynolds threatened to do. "Hey H," Eric said rushing out of the bedroom after him.

"Yeah?" Horatio said turning around to see the perplexed look on his friend's face.

"What if an older officer was to say say things to a younger officer?"

"What kind of things?" Horatio asked with a frown. _Come on Eric_, he said inside. _Just tell me_. "What did he say?"

"Just things," Eric sighed. He saw the expression on Horatio's face and knew he had to tell him a bit more. "Like threatened to suspend him if he made him mad."

"Well I'd tell someone," Horatio said. "Like a superior or a trusted friend."

"That's what I thought," Eric said turning around.

"Eric!" Horatio said making him stop and turn around. "What did he say?"

"When he's rough he says if I tell anyone he'll have…well then he mentioned you and a few other team members…maybe it's just hot air. He said he'd make my friends lives hell and it would be my fault. H….I couldn't life with that, especially Calleigh."

"Did that threat involve physical pain?"

"Yes," Eric resigned. "But I'm okay," he lied again. "Just a couple of jabs."

"I'll get to the bottom of this…I promise!"

They parted ways as Horatio opened his phone. "Frank…"

********

"Morning Caine…"

"O'Shay…to what do I owe the pleasure?" Horatio remarked dryly.

"Well I hear that Eric and my new Captain are getting along just nicely. Chief is buying every word."

"Your days are numbered O'Shay…bringing in Reynolds was your first mistake. And I'll be there when you make your last!" Horatio really wanted to threaten the house in the South but knew if that was what would put O'Shay away he needed that Ace in his sleeve.

********

"Hey Chief," a junior officer said coming into Chief Hancock's office. "Sorry to interrupt," he said looking from Martin to the Chief. "Just got a call from O'Shay, he wants to move your meeting up 2 hours."

"Tell him that's fine," the Chief said with a sigh. He looked at his watch and frowned. "My driver isn't here for another 2 hours. His meetings always last the day."

"What else do you have planned for today?" Martin asked eagerly.

"Just a few routine stops. Think you can handle it?"

"Not a problem. And with Officer Delko's driving skills I'm sure things will go just fine," Martin said proudly.

"Well I'm glad you too are getting along so well," Chief Hancock said with a smile. "I was worried at first things might be kind of strained."

"With my charming ways?" Martin said with a wink. "What's there for him not to like?"

"Well that makes things easier. Don't let him put you off either. He does smile now and again."

"Oh I'm sure I can make Officer Delko smile for me," Martin said slyly.

"By the way I got a call from Vice yesterday. Do you know anything about one of our car's in their area?" Chief Hancock asked with a frown.

"No sir, sorry," Martin lied.

"Good. I'll make sure to tell Eric to keep his eyes open. Listen to him Martin he knows the street well. He'll keep us both out of hot water. He's a good man…trust his instincts."

Martin felt his anger starting to rise at the thought that what Eric told him was right and he was wrong. _Did he tell the chief_, he asked inside_? I'm going to have to show him that he can't do those things and get away with it_. "I'm sure that Officer Delko knows all the areas well. He'll keep me in line," Martin smiled. _I'll of course return the favour_, he added silently.

"Good to here it," the Chief sighed. "Now let's go over my agenda for next week."

Martin leaned in close and half-listened to what the Chief had to say. The other half of his mind was fixed on a way to show Officer Delko that he was to blame for getting him close to being in trouble.

********

Eric felt his nervousness starting to grow as he neared the coffee shop that he and Calleigh knew so well. It was the first place they went to get acquainted when she first started. He smiled as he remembered the happy times and knew he wanted them back more than anything. He spied her sitting in the window and smiled at her.

"Good morning," Calleigh smiled as he walked up to her table and sat down.

"That it is," Eric smiled back. He looked at her for a few minutes and then smiled more. "New perfume?"

"You noticed that fast?" Calleigh asked, feeling her face flush a little.

"Trust me when you work around old guys all day long you notice and appreciate the finer things in life," he praised. "I guess I missed a lot of things," he said with a heavy sigh. "You know I feel like su…"

"Eric please stop," Calleigh said softly. "It's in the past right? Let's just start fresh," she said with a smile. "Stop beating yourself up for this."

"I can do that," he said seriously.

"What happened to your neck?" Calleigh asked seriously.

"I uh hurt myself," Eric lied.

"Eric if we want to start fresh we have to be honest in everything," Calleigh said seriously. "What happened yesterday?"

"You talk to Horatio?" Eric asked angrily.

"No I am just wor…"

"I can take care of myself," Eric said firmly as he went to stand up. Calleigh however put her hand on his and he stopped and slumped back into his seat. He turned away from her and let out a large sigh. "You swear to me you won't tell a soul?" He asked turning back to her with a frown.

"I swear Eric," she said softly. She took both his hands in hers and held them gently. "This stays with me. No matter what."

"Okay here goes," Eric muttered as he let out another deep sigh. "Martin, the new Captain, he uh…he…" Eric tried but then stopped. He waited a few seconds before trying again. "He horse-whipped me."

"He what?" Calleigh practically yelled. "Tell me you are kidding."

"I wish I was," Eric sighed. He pulled open his shirt and showed her one of the red welts.

"He…I…I just can't believe this," she said in horror looking up at him. "How?"

"We pulled into this dark garage on a vice's turf. The next thing I knew we were being sealed inside, I was grabbed from behind and blindfolded. Next thing I knew I was chained to the ceiling and he uh…"

"What…why?" Calleigh asked in disbelief.

"Because he hates me! Because I am different," Eric sighed.

"You have to tell someone," Calleigh said firmly. "Eric this is assault. You can have him arrested!"

"I can't. The Chief would never believe me over a Captain," Eric insisted. "Besides Reynolds said he'd deny everything and make it seem like I just was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He's also got O'Shay on his side and Barrows to back him."

"If you don't tell I will," Calleigh said firmly. "This kind of thing can't just slide by. I can't keep this secret."

"Calleigh you promised you wouldn't tell," Eric said crossly.

"Eric if this guy is hurting you in any way then…"

"You don't get it," Eric replied firmly. "He said things…things he do to you…Calleigh I couldn't live with myself if he hurt you."

"But…Eric he can't use me to…"

"I'll handle it," he told her. "H knows and we're working on something. You don't need to wo…"

"You told Horatio _everything_ that Reynolds did?"

"Yes," Eric lied. "Don't worry I will…"

"You're kidding right? You tell me all this and tell me not to worry?" She asked in surprise. "You tell me he's using me against you and you tell me not to worry? You're kidding right?"

"I just need this to end…" he huffed as he pushed himself up and looked down at her. "I'll be okay."

Calleigh watched him disappear from view and cursed angrily into the air before turning and heading out of the building. _'He horse-whipped me',_ Eric's tormented words played over and over again inside her mind. That _can't be. He was just joking_. But she knew full well that he was serious. She felt a feeling of fear starting to come over him at the thought that he would be working with a man capable of even horrible thoughts like that. _If I ever see him around Eric, I'm going to kick his ass_, she said inside. _Eric please just be careful, she said inside_.

********

"Eric!" Tripp called out to him.

"Hey…what's up?" Eric said stopping quickly.

"There was an accident last night on State Street. Seems some street kids got hold of a .32 and were firing at passing cars. Blowing out tires and stuff like that. Well one shot sent a mini-van into the air; it flipped over, taking a pregnant woman along with it. She lost her baby."

"Oh man," Eric said sadly. "Is she okay?" He asked softly.

"Not really. But a witness ID'd one of the kids," Tripp said taking out a picture. "You know him?"

"Cyrus," Eric said sadly. "Oh man…"

"Well he wasn't the shooter but we are pretty sure he can ID the shooter. We need him Eric. If I put out a notice on him even for accessory to mischief causing death he could be charged. We need the shooter and then he'll just get a slap on the wrist."

"What do you want me to do? You know I can't get involved," Eric said firmly.

"Find him and talk to him. Bring him in if you can. If I don't see him in two days I'm putting out the bulletin. I just thought you'd want first stab at it."

"Thanks," Eric said as he turned to leave.

"How does he know him?" Martin asked walking up to Tripp.

"Who the hell are you?" Tripp growled.

"Captain Blake," He lied. "I work with Chief Hancock. And I was just curious," Martin said with a fake smile. "Got a similar case. Might be the same kid."

"Eric used to be his big brother," Tripp replied, not knowing this was the guy that Horatio warned him about; as no actual photo's were given.

"Big brother eh?" Martin smiled broadly as he walked away from Tripp. "How very interesting Officer Delko," he snided under his breath.

Martin watched Eric walk into the Chief's office and smiled. There is no way in the world you'll confess Officer Delko, you're too much of a goody goody. And that makes you my perfect target.

********

Eric walked into the Chief's office and softly closed the door; ready to tell him everything. But the Chief wasn't there only a note with his name on it. "Damn it," Eric cursed as he walked over to the desk and read the note that explained that the Chief was with the O'Shay for the rest of the day. It outlined several calls that he was to take Martin on. "Perfect," he mumbled in misery.

"I thought so myself," Martin said walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"If you think I'm not going to report what happened yesterday you're wrong. I'm not some kind of wimp that doesn't tell my superiors what happened. I don't care what your rank is. What you did was wrong and you know it," Eric said firmly trying to sound like he wasn't afraid of the large man before him. But as Martin slowly walked closer, with an evil smile on his face Eric knew what he was saying wasn't sinking in.

"Is that a fact _tough guy_?" Martin taunted, poking him in the chest. "I think you're lying," he said inches from his face.

"What is your problem?" Eric asked firmly.

"My problem started the day they let guys like _you_ into the force," he said poking him hard in the chest.

"You mean Hispanic's or just ethnic's in general?" Eric asked angrily. "I'm law enforcement just like you."

"Call yourself what you want _Officer_," Martin snided. "The only reason you're here is to give guys like me some amusement in an otherwise boring day."

"If you think that…" Eric started only to have Martin grab him by the arm, twist him around and jerk his arm up behind his back and slam him into the Chief's desk face first. Eric's face pressed hard against his right cheek on the wood as he tried to squirm out of Martin's grip. "Let go jerk," Eric said angrily.

"Or what? You'll tell?" Martin laughed. "You see the Chief and I are good friends," Martin lied. "So here's some free advice for you _Officer Delko_. If you tell him anything I will personally make yesterday like a walk in the park. And if that doesn't work then I'm sure your pretty blond girlfriend has something that might take my mind off you for a bit. Want to watch me rough her up a bit? Size matters you know," he laughed.

"You stay away from her!" Eric said angrily.

"Now you promise you won't tell."

"Forget it!" Eric said firmly. "You can't just treat people like this and get away with it."

"You promise me _boy_ or I will make you sorry!" Martin said jerking his arm up higher.

"I said go to hell!" Eric spat as he heard heavy footsteps heading their way. Martin quickly let Eric up in time for another officer to open the door.

"Chief Hancock in?" The older man asked, looking from Eric's flushed face to Martin's smiling one.

"Nope with the Commissioner," Martin smiled.

"Thanks," the man said walking away, leaving the door open.

Eric grabbed his hand and pushed past Martin. He was about to tell him that he told Horatio and Calleigh what he did but he couldn't risk Martin knowing anything; especially that Horatio was working to find something on Martin to bring him down with O'Shay and Barrows.

"Just remember what I said," Martin said meanly as he grabbed the Chief's agenda and followed after Eric. "We have calls to make."

"Damn this has to end," Eric cursed angrily as he went to find Tripp once again.

********

Martin, however, exited the building before Eric and spied Calleigh standing waiting for her CSI partner. "Ah perfect timing," he smiled as he headed up to her.

Calleigh, who hadn't yet seen a picture of Martin didn't recognize the man approaching her with a broad smile. Who are you? She wondered inside.

"Morning pretty lady," Martin smiled broadly, his thick southern accent giving him away. "Martin," he introduced. His name badge also – Martin Reynolds.

It is him! _I'm not telling this creep a thing_, she told herself. "Morning," Calleigh replied.

"CSI Huh? How come a pretty thing like you is here all alone? That is a crime in itself," Martin boasted.

Calleigh tried to hide her disdain but this loser obviously didn't care who he hurt and who he tried to cozy up to. "Just lucky I guess," she retorted with a frown. _Yeah like I'd leave Eric for you! Aren't even half what he is!_

"We can change that," Martin said moving in closer.

"You know you assume I'm _alone_…but while I might be waiting for my partner I'm not _that _alone," she offered as Eric exited the building. "So your pursuit is wasted."

"We'll see," Martin smiled.

She wanted more than anything to yell in his face that he wasn't even close to the wonderful man Eric is but she knew he'd make Eric pay all the more…especially if Martin knew Eric had confided in her.

Eric spied Calleigh talking to Martin and felt his world stop. _What on earth_! His mind screamed inside.

Martin spied Eric and knew he had to make a quick exit. "Well when you get tired of Mr. Boring and want a little excitement I'll be here," he winked as he walked away.

"Never gonna happen," she mumbled to herself as she looked at Eric with sorrow. She was about to say something to Martin about his treatment of Eric and why she would hate him forever because of that, but she knew that Eric would only suffer more because of her the rest of the day – so she did the painful thing, bit her tongue.

She spied the tormented look on Eric's face and knew that Martin had just used her to make the rest of his day hell. _Eric, I'm so sorry_, she lamented inside. _It's not what you think._ She'd just have to make it right after his shift.

********

Eric pulled away from the building with a quick sideways glance at the CSI side of it. He felt himself falling into sorrow at her talking to Martin, but trusted her with his life enough to know she'd never put him in harm's way. But he still hated the sight.

"That Calleigh is quite a gal," Martin started, trying to goad Eric. "Even better up close and personal. How on earth did you convince her to go for you? You got a hidden fortune some place?"

Eric heard his taunting words and knew that since Calleigh wasn't a bargaining chip he wasn't going to indulge him.

"I'll bet she isn't as quiet as you," Martin continued. "I'll bet a _real man_ like me would know how to treat a woman like that."

"Like a piece of meat!" Eric couldn't resist.

"Ah he speaks," Martin smiled. "Don't fool yourself boy, she'll leave you. She just needs the right persuasion."

_I don't want to know what that is,_ Eric moaned inside.

He closed his eyes quickly to shake the horrible images of Calleigh helpless against such a madman while he was forced to watch. So I say nothing? And if so will he leave me alone? But he knew that no matter what he did, that he would somehow suffer from the growing racial hatred of the man beside him. And that scared him more than anything. What the hell can he expect today?

Then his thoughts then drifted to Cyrus. _'She was pregnant and lost her baby',_ Tripp's comments rang in his head. Oh man Cyrus what have you done? And where the hell are you?

********

Horatio sat back in his chair and re-read the article Frank had given him on the cops from Georgia. Something is wrong with these guys besides the obvious, he said inside. What are they up to? The initial article from the FBI said that they were watching the house in Georgia and that O'Shay was the main player, the rest were pawns that O'Shay was keeping on the side in case anything went south and they'd take the fall. He wanted O'Shay to join them. Barrows so far was out of these dealings, but his search for Barrows would be right after he brought down O'Shay.

He had Natalia do some further digging with the FBI but knew it would be a few days before anything came through. A few days would be a long wait. And knowing that Eric was out there alone with a man hell bent on something sinister worried him even more. O'Shay had assigned one of the roughest, meanest, bigots to one of his top CSI's…just to make Eric's life hell to get back at him. Horatio cursed at the thought that Eric had to suffer for O'Shay's personal vendetta.

Maybe I'll follow them tomorrow, just to see what happens.

********

Thankfully for Eric the rest of the day was pretty routine. They made all the stops the Chief had asked them to. He turned a deaf ear to Martin's constant biting comments and actually prayed that the Chief would be back to his regular routine soon. Sadly he knew the Chief would be off all next week. I'm going to try to take that week off, he said inside. I don't care if I don't get paid. I can't be alone with him without the Chief around.

"You're awfully quiet today Officer Delko," Martin snided as they sat in the car after their last call. His PDA buzzed in his jacket and he quickly pulled it out. Martin cursed but knew this deal couldn't be missed. If Eric witnessed the deal he was doomed.

"Where to next?" Eric asked, looking straight ahead.

"14th and Stride," Martin said with a growing smile.

Eric knew he would get in trouble for saying something but knew he had to. "That's not our turf," he said softly.

"Yeah I know. You told me that yesterday. Which got me in some trouble by the way," Martin said angrily.

_Serves you right_, Eric said inside.

"But no mind. Now are you going to take me there or do I have to put you in the trunk and drive there myself?" Martin snapped.

Eric heaved a large sigh and then started the car back up. Vice was going to be pissed they were back on their turf again. They finally reached their destination and Eric cursed the dark as it made him nervous to be in this neighborhood in the dark. However he wasn't the only one.

"Yo man ain't that your home boy's ride?" Rooster asked Cyrus as they walked down the street.

"Yeah," Cyrus said with a frown. "Come on let's follow."

"You're on your own. Later," Rooster said running away.

"Loser," Cyrus said angrily. "This ain't your turf Eric, why the hell you here?" Cyrus asked as he turned and followed after the slowly moving Crown Victoria.

"Pull over there," Martin said. "Let's go," he said after the car had stopped.

"I'll wait here," Eric said firmly.

Martin pulled out his gun and aimed it right at Eric. "I really want you to come."

Eric narrowed his eyes in anger and slowly got out of the car. "You will pay for this."

Cyrus watched from a hidden viewpoint as Eric and the other guy entered a building he knew large deals went down. But he noticed the other guy was pointing a gun at Eric's back as they walked in. "Oh man," he said as he rushed around to the side of the building and carefully made his way in the secret entrance.

Eric entered a room with Martin behind him and stared at three large men before him. All white and angry looking. _This can't be good,_ Eric's mind yelled inside. _For me_!

"What the hell is he doing here?" One of them demanded of Martin.

"He's here so he can't call anyone," Martin smiled. "Right _Officer Delko_? Relax, I'll make sure he behaves. Couldn't be helped guys…thanks for the short notice."

Eric said nothing, only kept a blank stare fixed on the wall before him.

"Put your hands behind your back Eric," Martin said pulling out a set of cuffs.

"What?" Eric asked in surprise. "Look if you are worried that…"

"I gave you an order _boy_!" Martin snapped.

Cyrus watched Martin treating Eric so badly and cursed silently. Who the hell is this guy? And what's his beef with Eric? Cyrus watched as Eric put his hands behind his back and they were cuffed. He then watched as Eric was dragged over to a chair and pushed into it. What the hell is going on?

"Look man…" Eric said in a shaky voice as Martin pulled out a dark cloth. He firmly blindfolded Eric with it and stood back and smiled. He bent down to a lightly struggling Eric and talked to him in a low voice. "Now sit here like a good little boy while I do my business and then we'll go. But if you make a fuss or disturb me in any way I will make you sorry. Understand?" He said in a mean tone.

"You won't get away with this," Eric said in a low tone.

"I already have. No one knows you're here but you and me. And I don't think either of us is going to tell. My friends…I doubt you got a good look. Besides, we're just going to trade some hockey cards," Martin replied. "Now try to behave," he said standing up. "And then?...we'll work on that persuasion for Calleigh. I guarantee tonight will be fun."

He turned to his friends with a smile. "Gentlemen, shall we get started?"

Eric struggled against the cuffs but knew he wasn't going anywhere. Martin made sure he had them on the tightest setting so that when he moved his wrists, the cuffs bit into them. Damn him! Eric cursed inside. And martin's a dealer, he asked inside? Is that why he was let go from down south? They caught him doing a deal? This is worse than I thought! He cursed the blindfold, as now he couldn't say he actually saw the deal going down. He sat there helplessly, knowing a deal was going down a few feet away and he was unable to say or do anything about it. Martin would be able to deny the whole thing. And what about Calleigh? What was Martin going to do that he would have to endure?

_And I'm here alone!_ He cursed inside. _Calleigh!_

However there _was _one other party present. And they _saw_ everything.


	6. The Longest Night!

**Title: Skin Deep  
Chapter 5 – The Longest Night…**

**A/N:**Thanks for the great reviews. They are my fuel to write more and faster!

"Calleigh you coming?" Natalia asked as they finished their shift. "Ryan and I are going to Mallory's pub for a drink."

"No I'm going to wait for Eric," she said slowly, as she put on her jacket. "I need to clear something up with him."

"Okay," Natalia smiled. "You going to be okay here alone?"

"Yeah," Calleigh said still looking at the door with a blank expression.

"Everything will work out," Natalia said gently touching her shoulder.

"I hope you're right," Calleigh said touching her hand. "I miss him so much." Calleigh watched Natalia leave the room and then walked over to the window. Oh Eric I hope you're having a better day today.

********

Eric heard the low talking and continued to struggle lightly in his cuffs. Damn it, he cursed inside. He tried once more to pull on his captive wrists but the cuffs just chaffed against the already tender area, opening a small slit of flesh. He felt tiny drops of blood starting to run into his palms and quickly stopped his useless pulling. He slumped back in the hard chair in angry defeat. If he thinks he'll get away with this then he's wrong. Damn I just wish I could see what he was doing, then I'd have something over him.

********

Cyrus however watched intently as Martin swapped a briefcase of money for another of drugs. Man that guys a dealer, he said inside? Damn. He looked back at a helpless Eric and sighed. How the hell did you get involved in this Eric? And what will he do with you when this is over? Cyrus looked at the other men and frowned. Two he recognized from other deals but the other one must have been from out of town. The out of towner he noticed had a southern accent similar to the guy who cuffed Eric. He turned back to Eric who was still trying to struggle lightly against the cuffs. Man Eric why are you here? This is no place for you!

"Well gentlemen as always it's been a pleasure," Martin said as he finished his illegal deal.

Eric heard a group of heavy footsteps heading his way and felt his nervousness start to grow, almost matching the racing of his heart.

"What are you going to do with him?" One of them asked. "Is he free for the taking? I'd like to spend some time with hi…"

"Sorry boys, he's mine. Officer Delko and I are going to spend some quality time together," Martin said sarcastically.

_Oh I'll bet_, Eric said inside.

"Have fun Martin," the man said as the three of them turned and headed out the door, leaving Eric alone and helpless with Martin Reynolds. Martin walked back and stood before Eric with his arms crossed over his chest. "Thanks for being so patient Eric," Martin laughed. "Your detainment couldn't be helped however as I wasn't able to change the time. But thanks for being so understanding."

"You'll never get away with this," Eric said in a small voice.

"Officer Delko," he started in a low mocking tone. "What am I going to do with you?"

_Uh oh, Cyrus said inside. This does not look good._

Eric heard his taunting words but said nothing. He didn't need to speak to show his fear as tiny beads of sweat on his brow did that for him.

"What the hell do you expect me to say?" Eric snapped. "I know you just did a deal."

"Yeah but can you prove it?" Martin mocked again. "Tell me what you saw and then I'll tell you if you have a valid case. That way I'll know what you're going to tell the Chief. Yeah that's right…I guess nothing," he laughed.

Eric just let his anger rise, knowing that his claim wouldn't hold water without some description of what he saw. "You won't get away with this," Eric said again in a low tone.

"You know you surprise me Officer Delko," Martin said firmly. "I kinda took you for a big wuss when I first met you…just like the _others._ But you have a bit of backbone to ya," he said in a mocking tone. "I hate backbone," he meanly. And before Eric could react, Martin backhanded him harshly on the face.

_Cyrus closed his eyes in anger as he watched Eric's head snap to one side and then back in front again as he sat defiantly and waited for whatever he had to endure next._

"See the nice thing about you _brown guys_," Martin said sarcastically. "Is I can beat the crap out of you and you hardly show any bruises."

_'Brown guys?'_ _Cyrus said inside. This damn fool's prejudice against Eric. Oh man, he said in anger. That fool ain't going to do anything…_

"Let's take a bit of a walk shall we," Martin said grabbing Eric's arm and yanking him to his feet.

_Maybe he is, _Cyrus said inside.

"Let go," Eric said stubbornly as he tried to pull away.

"Damn boy you are a handful," Martin said meanly. "I think I can take that out of you. How about putting you over my knee for a good old-fashioned spanking!"

"Whatever you do to me won't change _what_ you are," Eric said angrily.

"And what am I?" Martin asked with a laugh.

"A bigot. You are a racial bigot!" Eric spat.

"Yeah? Well at least _I _belong here. _You_ are only here to serve me!" Martin said meanly. "Now you are talkin' yourself into a second whippin' boy. You really want that?"

_'Whippin'? He better be joking, Cyrus said angrily._

"Go to hell," Eric said meanly.

"Actually that's where I plan to go," Martin laughed as he grabbed his briefcase in one hand still holding onto Eric with the other. "But I am going to go there knowing I had as much fun causing as much misery to your kind before I do."

Eric knew it was pointless to argue so decided not to say anything.

"Well it should be dark enough now," Martin said stopping Eric by the front door. He roughly yanked the blindfold off his face, letting Eric blink his eyes a few times to get adjusted to the light once again. "I think it's time we go and have a bit of fun to celebrate such a good day. Don't you?"

_Fun?_ _Oh man I don't even want to know what this guy's idea of fun is, Cyrus said inside. He carefully removed himself from his hiding spot and went outside to wait for them._

"Just leave me alone already," Eric insisted.

"Sorry boy can't do that. You're way too much fun to just leave alone," Martin said firmly. "Now I have a few lady friends," he said as he started to slowly walk behind Eric. "That just might like you. Of course they are _like me_ so then again they might not like you at all. But that's the fun part. You'll just have to wait and see. Think Calleigh will like the smell of other women on you? Think she'll believe your story?"

"Just drop me off at…"

"I wouldn't dream of partying alone Eric," Martin laughed. "No way boy we are going together. Trust me you'll have fun. Now shut it!"

"If you think that…" Eric started only to have Martin slap him on the mouth.

"I said shut it or I'll stuff that rag so far down your throat you'll have to vomit to get it back up."

"There much better," Martin said slapping him hard on the back. He walked back in front of Eric and stood staring at him with a mean face. "Keep it up."

Eric just stared at him but said nothing. He felt his fear starting to develop more at his new state. Martin grabbed his arm and pulled him back outside. It was already very dark and he knew with the deep tinted windows in the back seat that there was no way anyone would be able to see him, much less try to help a bound police Officer. Martin roughly pushed him into the back and then he felt Martin strap him into the middle seat with the seatbelt and he cursed again. Eric tried to bring his knee up to his face before he was belted in but, Martin punched him hard in the gut and Eric was quickly strapped in. "You look so cute like this Officer Delko," Martin snided as he slapped him on the cheek. "Just sit back and relax okay? You think your Calleigh will miss you? Think she's even waiting? A pretty gal like that? I'm guessing she's got a few on the go. Trust me boy, a woman like that will tire of you pretty fast."

Eric pulled against the seatbelt but knew he was trapped. Where the hell is he taking me? He closed his eyes as Martin walked around to the driver's side. _Oh man Calleigh_, he said inside. _What have I done?_

Eric cursed once more in futility but knew it only made Martin laugh more. He is so going to pay for this, Eric said inside. One way or another he'll pay for everything he's done.

Cyrus watched as Eric was dragged to the car and put into the backseat. Oh man what the hell does he have planned for Eric? He spied his bike that he had left from before and went and got it as Martin started up the car. Here we go, Cyrus said as he started to follow. _Man is your old lady going to be pissed Eric_, Cyrus said inside.

********

Calleigh continued to slowly pace the front of the police station until about midnight. She looked at her watch about every 5 minutes but that only served to feed her growing paranoia that something was very wrong. She remembered the look on Eric's face when he started his shift, one of fear and anger.

"Something's wrong," Calleigh muttered out loud. She called Horatio to let him know that things weren't quite right. "I mean from what happened the night before."

"You mean the threat?" Horatio asked.

Calleigh looked at the phone in shock. Eric didn't tell him…he lied to her. "Horatio, Reynolds hurt Eric."

"Did it have anything to do with those marks on his neck?"

"He said that Reynolds horse whipped him," Calleigh uttered. "He told me he told you everything."

"What? He just told me, Reynolds gave him a few jabs! Did you tell Eric to charge Reynolds with assul…"

"Horatio he threatened _me_ against Eric if Eric told anyone what happened. Besides he'd say that Eric just got into a fight. I ran into Martin today and he's trouble. He's trying to divide us. Horatio this guy is bad news and now Eric is alone with him."

"You mean he's not back yet?" Horatio asked gruffly.

"Horatio I think something is wrong," Calleigh said sadly. "His day was supposed to end hours ago. I tried his cell but it's off."

Horatio sighed but knew that unless they knew where Eric was there wasn't much they could do to help him. "I don't know where else to look for him Calleigh," Horatio sighed. "I tried to get the route from the Chief but his office is closed and you can guess what I got from O'Shay."

"What if he doesn't get back?" Calleigh snapped. She quickly calmed down and apologized. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It's okay," Horatio offered. "I'm worried too. I did some more digging into that Station House and it's not good. Apparently the whole house had been on report for their harsh treatment of ethnic officers. Call me if you need to," Horatio told her. "I'm going to keep digging."

Calleigh hung up the phone and then walked to the parking lot thinking of Eric. Eric where are you right now? And what are you enduring because of that creep?

********

Eric watched as Martin pulled into the back of a seedy motel and stopped the car, out of sight from anyone who would recognize the Chief's Crown Victoria. "This way no one will ever know we are here," Martin laughed as he turned around and smiled at Eric. "Party time," he laughed. "Remember…you keep your mouth shut or I'll do it for you in front of them."

Eric looked at him in anger as three women came out of the motel and up to the car. One of them opened the front door and smiled at Martin.

"Welcome ladies," he said broadly. "I even brought a party favor," he said turning around to smile at Eric.

Eric watched as both back doors opened and two cheaply dressed women got in on either side of him. _Oh man this is not good._

"He's kinda cute," one of them said.

"Yeah nice and young," laughed the other one. "Why is he tied up like this?" She smiled as she played with the edge of his jacket.

Eric kept his angry glare fixed firmly on Martin. _You will pay for this_, Eric vowed inside. _One way or another._

"Oh Officer Delko doesn't approve of a lot of things I do," Martin laughed as all the doors closed, sealing them all inside the dark car. "Isn't that right Officer Delko?"

"I don't think he likes you," one of them said as she gently rubbed his cheek. Eric angrily jerked his head away and glared at Martin's evil grin.

"Is that true Officer Delko?" Martin snided. "Don't you like me?"

"Well we both like him," one of the ladies said playing with the buttons on his jacket. "Can we see what's inside?" She teased.

"Be my guest," Martin smiled. "You don't mind accommodating the ladies do you Eric?"

Eric glared at Martin but just shook his head no. The ladies just laughed, making him even more angry. Then one of them pulled his head to hers and started to kiss his mouth. "Mmmm his lips are so sexy to kiss," she teased.

"Let me try," said the other who pulled his face away from her friend and started to kiss his trapped lips.

Eric tried to pull his head away but she kept her firm grip on it and started to touch his lips with her tongue. _Help me_, his mind called out.

"Okay ladies how about a little tour?" Martin smiled as he started the car back up and slowly pulled away, not knowing that Cyrus was still following them on his bike.

_What the hell is going on in there?_

The ride to the abandoned park was pure torture for Eric. The two women continued to fondle him in every way they could. One of them played with his face and neck while the other managed to get his jacket open and was playing with his bare muscular chest.

"Man he must work out," one of them smiled.

"Ladies I'm so glad you are enjoying your party favor," Martin said as he pulled the car to a stop. "I thought for sure he woulda put you off a bit."

One of the ladies looked at Eric with a firm smile. "At long as he's like this I can tolerate _their_ kind."

"And to think he has a white girlfriend," Martin taunted.

"Really? She must be with him for his sex," the other shot back. "I mean other than that what else could he possibly offer her?"

Eric heard her ugly words and cringed. Bitch, he said inside. _You're not even half the woman Calleigh is._

"Told you you'd like them Eric," Martin said meanly.

"Unless he has money," the other laughed as she continued to play with his face. Eric pulled his head away but she lightly smacked him on the cheek. "You're mine to play with little boy. Don't forget that," she said firmly. "Besides I don't think you'll be getting free anytime soon."

Eric felt a sinking feeling coming over him at the thought of being so helpless against these women. _Help me Calleigh_, he called out. Oh man.

"Well you two try to play nice and we are going to have a little fun in the dark," Martin smiled to the woman beside him in the front seat.

Eric watched in fear as Martin and the other woman exited the car. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer asking for help to endure the night.

"Let's see what you really have to offer your girlfriend," one of them said unbuckling the seatbelt.

Eric mumbled no but since he was unable to get free both women just laughed.

"But he is really something to look at. Very handsome," the other one cooed. "And feel those muscles," she said squeezing one of his trapped arms.

"There," the other one said once the seatbelt was off. "Now let's see what you keep in your pants," she said going to unzip his zipper.

Cyrus, however, crept near the car and gently tapped on one of the doors.

"What the hell?" One of them asked in surprise.

"It's probably Carla. She probably left her condoms in her purse," one of them teased.

One of the women opened the door and got out of the car. Cyrus quickly hit her in the back with a pipe, making her cry out before she hit the ground.

Eric heard the commotion and looked out the window as the woman's body slumped to the ground.

"What on earth?" The other asked as she quickly opened her door to see what was outside. But no sooner did she do that but Cyrus struck her in the side of the head with the pipe, making her fall out of the car in a semi-dazed state. Cyrus wasted no time in running to the front seat and jumping in. "What the hell is goin' on man?"

Eric looked at Cyrus in relief. "Thanks…" he breathed. "Get us out of here!"

"Time to go," Cyrus said as he locked the door and turned the engine on. "Hang on," he said as he pushed himself up against the steering wheel and put the car in drive. He pushed the gas just in time for Martin to come rushing towards them.

"What the hell?" He yelled in anger as the car sped away into the night. "That's just great. What the hell just happened?" Martin yelled at the two dazed women. "Stupid Bitches!"

"I have no idea what I'm doin'," Cyrus said to Eric. "I CAN'T DRIVE!"

After they had driven about a block Cyrus slammed on the breaks, causing Eric to go flying into the backseat and then crumple to the floor.

"Hey man not bad for my first time," Cyrus smiled. He turned around and when he didn't see Eric he frowned. "Eric, where you at man?"

"Oh man am I glad to see you," Eric breathed. "Get the keys and undo these cuffs."

"Where are they?"

"Glove box," Eric directed. Cyrus grabbed the keys and undid Eric' cuffs, setting him free. Eric quickly picked himself to a sitting position and zipped his pants back up. "Man that was close."

"What the hell was that all about?" Cyrus asked angrily.

"I'll explain on the way home," Eric said as he got into the front seat.

"I ain't goin' home," Cyrus said firmly. "Now I just saved your ass. You owe me."

"Yeah we'll talk about who owes what and to whom, but for now I want to get away from here."

"Who was that guy?" Cyrus asked angrily. "And why was he treatin' you like that?"

"Because he thinks he can. And how by the way did you know I was here?" Eric asked in surprise. "Not that I'm not thankful."

"I followed you," Cyrus commented.

"From where?" Eric asked in amusement.

"Look man drop me off at Roosters. I promise I'll stay there for the night."

"And then we'll talk about what you _didn't_ see tonight," Eric said firmly.

"Does that guy really hate Hispanic cops?"

"I think he hates ethnics in general," Eric huffed.

"Did you see anything?" Eric asked seriously.

"I did," Cyrus said firmly.

"You did what? What did you see?" Eric asked slamming the breaks on. "Start from the beginning."

"I saw your car pull onto vice's turf. I knew you didn't belong there so I followed. I saw your car stop and then when I saw that guy make you walk into the building with the gun in your back I knew I had to get inside and see what was goin' on. Are you mad?"

"Well you saved my life in a way," Eric said with a sigh.

"Yeah man those women looked hungry," Cyrus said.

"Hungry? How does a guy your age even know what that…forget it," Eric smiled. "I'm just glad you showed up and helped me out. Took a lot of courage and shows you did the right thing."

"Yeah that's me. Mr. I do the right thing," Cyrus huffed.

"Then I suggest you go in and talk to the captain about what your friend did before things get worse for you."

Cyrus looked at him in disbelief.

"What, you think I wouldn't find out? Man you can't dodge the law and not have it come and bite you in the ass in the end. I know you were at that shooting. Cyrus that woman lost her baby," Eric said softly.

"I know," Cyrus said sadly. "Man I didn't think…"

"You're right you didn't think," Eric said pulling up in front of Rooster's place. "Now I'll be in an hour earlier tomorrow to write up a complaint about what happened tonight. Come in and we'll at least talk to Detective Tripp."

"Eric man I ain't goin' to jail."

"Cyrus if you stay on the run sooner or later you'll run into trouble that I won't be able to help you with," Eric said firmly. "And you won't go to jail."

"You seriously going to rat on that white dude?" Cyrus asked angrily. "Why don't you just take him out back and beat the crap outta him?"

"I am not going to lower myself to his level just to get even. Trust me he'll get what's his in the end."

"Yeah but what'll happen til then? Eric man if you have to work with that guy and he already hates you cuz yous different then…"

"Then there is nothing I can do about that," Eric said firmly. "I can't quit my job and I won't because that's what he wants. I won't back down to him. But I won't just act like tonight didn't happen either. And when you come tomorrow we'll talk to Tripp about how he can help us. Trust me he's on our side. Probably the only one in that place."

"Fine," Cyrus resigned. "Still don't like the fact yous with him alone all the time. Don't trust him," Cyrus said as he closed the door and ran into Tweeter's building.

"Neither do I," Eric said with a heavy sigh. He sat motionless for a few minutes deciding where to go. I have to make things right with both Calleigh and Horatio, he told himself. But he knew that Calleigh meant more to him in a special way then Horatio. Horatio was his friend, but Calleigh he loved. It was late and she'd probably be mad, but he had to try.

********

Martin flagged down a cab for himself and a separate one for the women. He gave the driver a different address than his own. I wonder if you went home Eric, he said inside his evil mind. Or perhaps you went running someplace else? Well you can run but you can't hide, he laughed inwardly. And just wait until next week when the Chief is no where around. Wait and see what fun I have planned for you. Then his twisted thoughts turned to Calleigh's smiling face. _And you my dear_, he said inside. _You just will be joining us next time._

********

Eric slowly drove towards Calleigh's feeling a certain nervousness starting to come upon him. Why did I yell at her the other day, he asked himself? She only wanted to help me. Man what a fool I am. I only pray she'll be happy to see me. He reached her place and stopped the car.

"I can do this," he told himself firmly as he slowly walked up to her door. He paused before knocking but told himself he had to do this. She was the one he had to confide in first. He owed her that much at least.

"What on earth?" Calleigh asked in a sleepy voice as she pushed herself out of bed and grabbed her robe. She put it on over her sleep-set and slowly walked to the door. She pulled it open after the second knock and stared in shock at the person that stood before her.

"Eric?" She asked softly. She noticed the look on his face and the condition of his jacket and shirt and knew that something bad had indeed happened once again. She felt dread and anticipation starting to cover her at the thought that he might have had to sustain another beating at the hands of his new racist captain.

"Sorry to come here so late but…" Eric said softly as he rested his hand on the doorpost.

She looked up at him with a pained expression. But as she moved in closer to him, she spied all the lipstick marks and smelt the perfume and offered a cross expression. "Who is _she _Eric?"

"We have to talk," Eric said with a sigh. "Trust me; it's not what you think."

"Oh really?"


	7. Temper's Flare and Hatred Grows…

**Title: Skin Deep  
Chapter 6 – Temper's Flare and Hatred Grows…**

"Eric…after all _this_…another woman?"

"It's not…"

"How can y…" she started.

"Calleigh, please," he begged, reaching for her. She slightly pulled back but when she saw the cut marks on his wrist she knew something bad had happened.

"I need to talk to you. Please don't turn me away. You are the only woman for me but I really need to talk to you."

Calleigh simply nodded and took him by the hand and guided him into her apartment, closing the door behind them. She led him to the living room and then sat down letting Eric sit beside her. She knew by his body posture and heavy sigh that something terrible had happened to him and it was killing her inside to think he was in so much mental and physical pain. But as she leaned in closer she noticed a slight bruise on his cheek and also some lipstick and he smelt of women's perfume.

"Eric…" she questioned.

"Calleigh…" he started in a soft voice at the same time. "Sorry," he said with a soft smile. "You go first."

"Do you know you smell like women," she said softly.

"I know," he said with a frown. "And trust me it's not what you think. But let me start from the beginning okay?"

"I'm not going to like this am I?" She asked softly.

"No," he said looking down. "You won't and I'm almost afraid to tell you."

"Eric please don't be afraid," Calleigh said gently lifting his face to look at hers. "I'll never be mad at you for telling me the truth." She wanted to mention to him that he didn't tell Horatio the whole truth when he told her he did…but that would have to wait for another time. Something else needed to be discussed.

And there it was, _the truth_. Eric owed her that and they both knew it. Here goes he said inside. He leaned back in her couch and took her hand and held it in his.

"Today started out real bad Calleigh," he said looking at her. "But first I need to say I'm so sorry I was angry earlier. All I wanted to do was have coffee and talk about us and get us back on the right track and…damn what a fool I was," he said with a sad face. "I am so sorry."

"I only wanted to help you," Calleigh said in a small voice. "Believe it or not I never stop worrying."

"And I don't deserve that worry," he sighed.

"What happened today? I was so worried when you didn't show up. I even called Horatio."

"I know I texted him and told him I'll talk to him tomorrow. I just had to make things right with you first," Eric explained.

Calleigh smiled at his words but knew inside he was really hurting. "What did he do to you?" She asked softly.

"I arrived early to go and tell Chief Hancock about how Martin has been treating me. But the Chief wasn't there and left a note saying I'd be driving for Martin Reynolds today."

"Oh man," Calleigh sighed.

"The day started off bad when he grabbed me by the arm and slammed me face first into the desk."

"What?" Calleigh asked in surprise. "What for?"

"Ah he started mouthing off about me being hispanic and all and…Oh it gets worse," Eric sighed. Calleigh couldn't help but stifle a yawn making Eric look at her with a sorry expression. "I'm sorry I came so late," he said sadly. "Want to finish this in the morning?"

"No," she said quickly. "But I could put on some coffee."

"I'd like that," Eric said with a weak smile.

Calleigh leaned in close and kissed him on the cheek. "Make yourself comfortable."

"You smell good," Eric whispered.

Calleigh blushed at his comment and pushed herself away from the couch and hurried into the kitchen. Her heart was slightly racing at what he had to tell her but she was also fighting fatigue and knew she had to stay awake.

Eric slowly unzipped his jacket and frowned at the lipstick marks still on his chest and shirt. He quickly grabbed a Kleenex and started to wipe them off when Calleigh came back in the room. She spied the marks and went to comment, but he beat her to it.

"I can explain," he said quickly. "Trust me Calleigh it's not what you think. I wasn't with another woman. Well I was but it couldn't be helped…I uh…"

Calleigh just arched a brow and smiled. "Tell me who she is so I can go and talk to her," she teased as she walked up to him and stood before him.

"Man I wish you were there to do that," he said with a sigh. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close and rested his head on her shoulder. "Oh man Calleigh I wish you were there to help me tonight. I needed you so much."

"He really did something bad didn't he?" Calleigh asked in concern. Eric nodded his head and she quickly sat beside him. "Tell me, okay?"

"Today's calls were pretty standard and routine. But it's after the calls that I always worry about. So we went into vice's turf again and pulled up to a building know for large deals. I told him I was just going to wait but he pulled out his gun and pointed it at me."

"What?" Calleigh asked in surprise.

"I guess he didn't believe me so he made go into the building with him. Well when we got inside there were three really angry white guys already waiting. I knew a deal was about to go down but Martin made sure I didn't witness it. He cuffed my hands behind my back and then blindfolded me so I wouldn't see what was going on. But I could hear them talking in low tones…it was so frustrating…"

"Is that what the cuts are from?" She asked looking at his hand.

"Yeah," he said sadly.

"Let me fix…"

"Let me finish first or I might not be able to later," he insisted.

"Okay," she said with a perplexed look, not really wanting to hear more but knowing she must. "So he had the cuffs on the tightest setting?" She asked softly.

"Yeah and of course I didn't sit still," he said sadly. "Anyways when it was over he walked up to me and taunted me in front of them and then he hit me again…" Eric said looking away. "He said he was glad I was brown because then the bruises wouldn't show," he finished in a broken voice.

"Eric I'm so sorry," Calleigh said softly as he turned and looked at her. "I can't even imagine that kind of ugliness. I have faced prejudice from guys who didn't think I could be a police officer or CSI mostly behind my back but to actually have someone say that to your face…I mean what he did…oh Eric I'm so sorry."

"I have faced prejudice too, all my life in one way or another. But it has never come to what Martin is doing. Never like this. I'm even afraid to go into work tomorrow. Who knows what he'll do."

"But then it's the weekend right?" Calleigh said forcing a weak smile.

"Yeah and Chief Hancock's off all next week. So guess who I get to drive fo…"

"Oh please tell me you are kidding," Calleigh said in horror. "Tell me it's not just going to be you two for five whole days."

"'Fraid so," Eric sighed. "Just me and Mr. Bigot!"

"Eric don't even joke. Can't you take holidays or something?"

"I'll talk to the Chief tomorrow but I'm betting his answer will be no."

Calleigh looked at him in sorrow.

"So there I was in the warehouse, handcuffed and blindfolded when we started a heated argument. It was probably pointless but at least I told him he wasn't going to get away with what he did. He finally yanked the blindfold off and then told me it was time to have fun and party; to celebrate a good day. He said he had lady friends and…"

"The women," Calleigh said flatly. "Why didn't you…did he take the cuffs off?"

"No. I even tried to fight back but he would just hit me," Eric said firmly. "He dragged me to the Crown Victoria and belted me in the backseat in the middle and we drove to some seedy motel and picked up three women. Two in the back with me and one in the front."

"I see," Calleigh said firmly.

Eric looked at her quickly and a look of worry crossed his face. "Calleigh I was trapped. He offered me to them and I tried to tell them no but he laughed and then drove away. Calleigh I was stuck…I tried to tell them no…I shook my head…I…they couldn't hear me and…my hands were trapped…I tried to stop them from…"

Calleigh put a soft finger to his lips, stopping his frantic speech. "I know it was against your will. I know you wouldn't do it willingly or else you wouldn't have come here tonight to see me," she said softly. Besides she could tell by his body posture and worried looks that he was concerned she might not believe him.

"So you believe me?"

"That Martin Reynolds could do that to you? Yeah. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to deal with those ladies," she said with a smile.

"I called for you," he said looking away. "A few times but it was futile."

"Is that how the kisses got on your shirt?" She said pointing to a red stain.

"Yeah and everywhere else," he said looking back with a sigh. "Man they were all over me," he moaned. "Touching everything."

"I can understand that," she teased softly. "I mean I would be too. And if you were helpless and unable to defend yourself…" she started and then quickly stopped. She felt herself flush at the thought of having him at her mercy. Oh the things I could do. _Calleigh give your head a smack, he's trying to tell you something important_. "Sorry," Calleigh said sheepishly. "Naughty thoughts."

Eric smiled his first real smile of the night and kissed her on the cheek. "I wouldn't mind being helpless before you," he smiled, which quickly changed to a frown.

"What else?" Calleigh asked softly.

"Then Martin asked if they liked me…they both said as long as I was like you know tied up and all and that then they would…that way I wasn't thinking more of myself than I should...they said you were only with me for sex," he said his voice breaking in anguish. "They were bigot's also."

"Oh Eric," Calleigh said gently touching his back and rubbing it.

"They continued to say such mean things," Eric said softly, his eyes starting to water. "That I couldn't be with you unless it was for money or s…"

"Eric you know that's not true," Calleigh said firmly. "I…" she started and then stopped. _I was going to say I love him_, she said inside. _Am I ready to admit that yet?_

"I know," Eric said with a weak smile. "Just hurt to hear. Then they laughed and continued their touching. They started to undo my pants when Cyrus thankfully came to my rescue."

"Cyrus?" Calleigh asked in surprise.

"How did he know you were in there?"

"He apparently was in the building when the deal went down. He said he saw everything and followed me to the park. If not for him I'd probably still be there…maybe worse…"

"I can't even imagine what tonight must have been like for you," Calleigh said leaning back on the couch and pulling Eric with her.

"It was hell," Eric continued with a sigh as he leaned against her. "I mean the deal was one thing. The women well I could have overlooked that…but Calleigh…the things they said…how they treated me…like a toy…one called me her little boy…told me to behave…one of them hit me on the face…that I was only there for their amusement…oh Calleigh it was terrible. I felt so helpless," he said in frustration.

"You have to tell Chief Hancock," Calleigh said firmly. "Or Tripp at the least."

"Well Cyrus is going to meet me there an hour early and we are going to talk to him about the deal Cyrus witnessed. I'll think about the other stuff. I mean in reality they didn't do any physical…"

"Eric he had you handcuffed and took you someplace against your will," Calleigh said firmly. "That's kidnapping."

"Yeah but that will be my word against his."

"Cyrus was there, he'll back you up," she said firmly.

"I don't want to get him involved."

"He already is," Calleigh said firmly. "Think Martin saw him?"

"No but Martin knows someone was there; the someone who rescued me," Eric said slowly. "That isn't good."

"You can't go in tomorrow. You can't be around that man any more. You can't le…"

"Calleigh I can't let him run my life," Eric said firmly. "I won't quit or back down to him. But I can be more careful."

"How? You're his driver. You have to go where he tells you."

"I know," Eric said with a sigh as he nestled into her embrace further. "But I'll think of something," he sighed again. "We need stuff on them right? Perhaps I can get something on them to make them go down and end this for good."

"Well just make sure you tell Horatio or something," Calleigh said softly. "I know you didn't tell him about the whipping but this…"

"Calleigh I wanted to…but…well call it pride I guess. I know Horatio wouldn't judge but…but I promise this time I'll tell him."

"You know you can trust him right? With your life?"

"I know," Eric said with a smile. "I think that…is something burning?"

"Oh man the coffee!" Calleigh said in horror as she stood up and raced to the kitchen, leaving him on the couch watching her with an amused smile. "So I guess water will do?" She called out.

"I'm fine really," he said back. "But thanks."

"Sorry," she said coming back into the room with a sheepish smile.

"That's okay," he said softly. "Come here."

"Hold on a sec," she said going to the bathroom and got some disinfectant and a cotton ball. "Here let me clean this a bit." Eric winced a bit as she applied the cool liquid to the bruise on his cheek. "Sorry," she said softly. "It's okay," he said with a smile as she finally finished up. She put the supplies on the side table and turned and lay down in his warm and inviting embrace. She loved how his strong arms wrapped themselves around her and held her tightly against him. And despite the fact he smelt of sweat and cheap perfume she loved the smell of _him_ and it was long overdue. "I missed this," she whispered.

"Me too," he whispered back as he kissed her on the neck, just below her ear. "Thanks for listening tonight."

"Thanks for coming to me first," she smiled. "That means a lot."

"I have a lot to make up for," he sighed.

"We both do," she added.

"Plus I hate it when he's around you. I get crazy and…"

"Eric as much as I too hate him being near I refuse to let him know that you have told me what you did. He'd just make you suffer all the more. I'll be okay."

"Calleigh…"

"Eric…just rest now," she urged.

They lay in silence for a bit more before Calleigh heard his breathing slow and knew he was asleep. She gently twisted out of his grip and grabbed a blanket and brought it back. She nestled back into his warm arms and studied his handsome face. Oh Eric, she said as she gently kissed his lips. I can't imagine the ugliness you have to deal with. She noticed the faint mark on his cheek and winced inwardly. Martin Reynolds will pay for all the hurt he's inflicted on you, she said inside; one way or another. She turned back on her side and closed her eyes, taken into the same world of darkness as he, one tormented and restless.

********

_'I can beat you all I want Eric and you won't show a mark,' Martin snided as he hit him again._

"Stop…it…" Eric mumbled in his sleep.

_'Look cute like that Eric,' Martin smiled as he gagged him. 'My lady friends are like me.'_

"Let…me…go…" Eric mumbled in anger, waking Calleigh from her sleep. She flipped on the sidelight and squinted at his facial expressions.

_'You don't mind accommodating the ladies do you Eric?' Martin mocked as he watched Eric being fondled._

"Stop…touching…me…"

Calleigh heard his words and frowned. Oh man, she said inside. I can't imagine the nightmares he'll have from all of this. She gently blew on his forehead to cool him a bit and noticed he slowed in his talking and his facial expression softened. She waited a few more minutes until was fully asleep again before turning the light back off and closing here eyes once again. He will pay, she vowed inside.

********

Eric awoke a few hours earlier only to see the sun starting to poke through Calleigh's living room window. He looked down at her and smiled. The smell of her made him feel happy, like nothing was wrong. He lay back down and pulled her back against him and closed his eyes.

"Awake?" Calleigh asked softly.

"Yeah, you?" Eric asked.

"I am now. How did you sleep?"

"Oh man not good," he sighed.

Calleigh twisted around in his arms to face him and smiled warmly. "How do you feel?"

"Nervous about today," he said with a frown. "Did I wake you at all last night?"

"No," she lied. "I was okay. But I am worried about today."

"Well the Chief is back so I'm going to go in early and talk to him about what happened."

"Want me to come along?" She asked in a small voice.

"No," he said kissing the top of her forehead. "But thanks for offering. I need to face him on my own and deal with this the right way. I'll not back down to Martin but I'm not going to break the law to show him he's wrong. And I'm also not willing to offer myself just to get the goods on him. We'll find another way."

Calleigh smiled at him. She admired him for his loyalty but knew that it could also lead to more problems. "Whatever happens you know I'm here for you right? I'm always by your side."

"Thanks," he said with a smile that always made her turn to goo inside.

"And if I ever see those women…" she started, making him laugh. "It's good to hear you laugh," she said, echoing his words from yesterday. "I missed that."

"Me too," he said in a soft whisper. "Well I guess I should get going," he said as he slowly pushed himself to a sitting position. "Today is going to be interesting."

"To say the least," Calleigh said stretching. Eric moved in behind her and started to gently message her shoulders and neck. "Oh man that feels good," she said in a soft moan. "You sure you want to start this?" Eric just laughed and continued for a bit more before planting a soft kiss on the back of her neck and then pulling her back into his strong arms for a hug. "I liked waking up with you this morning," he whispered in her ear.

"We should do it again sometime," she whispered back, feeling herself starting to get warmer at the thought. They hugged once more before he finally pushed himself up, taking her with him. He got his jacket and started to put it back on. "I'll meet you in front of the station after my shift," he said seriously.

"I'll be waiting," she said firmly. "Be careful today okay?"

"I will," he said with a smile. He pulled her close and brought his lips to hers. For a brief moment as they touched they felt their bodies flood with passion and felt new sensations awaken they thought dead forever. "You taste good…what is that?"

"Strawberry," she smiled.

"Mmmmm, I like it. I really missed you," he whispered.

"Me too," she smiled as she kissed him once more. "We have lots of time to make up for."

"Mmm now that can be arranged," he smiled. "See you tonight."

She watched him leave and felt her nervousness starting to rise once again. She hurried to the window as he walked out to the waiting Crown Victoria. She noticed a white piece of paper on the windshield and felt her heart start to race once again. "Oh no," she said in horror. "What now?"

Eric reached outside and noticed the white piece of folded up paper on the windshield. He carefully took it and opened it with a frown. "Oh no," he said in horror.

_Thanks for arranging your own ride home. Hope you had fun with your white darlin'. Maybe next time she'll moan for me. Next time you won't be getting away from me so easily. And if you do you will not only pay the price but she will too. See you this afternoon._

Eric read the words in anger and felt his hatred starting to grow once again. Being with Calleigh always calmed him down to a reasonable point but reading the ugly words about her just served to heighten his anger towards Martin Reynolds. He looked up at Calleigh and put on a fake smile before getting into the car. But Calleigh saw his reaction when he read the words and could only guess it was note from Captain Reynolds. She looked back at the now empty couch and sighed wearily. "He better not do anything to Eric or I will kill him," she vowed in anger.

********

"What do you mean it was nothing?" Horatio asked firmly; later that morning after Eric told him what Martin did to him the night before. "Eric you just can't go back and work with him like this is okay."

"Horatio he's my superior. He'll take it out on you or demote or…" he said turning away. "I miss the team…I miss my job…I just have to figure out what to do," Eric said with a heavy sigh. "I just can't believe this guy's so open about his prejudice."

"I can't believe he's that stupid!" Horatio said angrily. "He's mistaken if he thinks he can get away with all this."

"What did you find out about him?" Eric asked.

"Still checking in on him _personally_, but apparently the whole house was cited for its harsh treatment of its ethnic officers. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff I heard they did."

"Yeah I would," Eric said softly as he looked down at his wrists.

"Eric you have to tell on this bastard," Horatio said angrily, his temper starting to get the best of him.

"Horatio calm down," Eric said firmly.

"Calm down?" Horatio said standing up. "Eric this guy is treating you like his own personal play thing and you're acting like it's no big deal."

"Horatio I said I was going to write a report on his attitude…"

"_His attitude_?" Horatio replied. "Eric what he did to you is more than _his attitude_. He needs to be taught a lesson."

"Look H I will handle this my own way," Eric said firmly, his voice raising as he stood to face Horatio.

"Eric he did a deal five feet from you and you couldn't ID him because he blindfolded and handcuffed you. You think that's okay?"

"No I don't think it's okay but I think writing a report against a Captain without actually seeing evidence is just going to make things worse for me," Eric snapped. "Look I didn't tell you what happened so you could lecture me on how to handle things."

"What happens next time when he rapes or murders someone? Going to turn a blind eye to that one? What if it's me or Calleigh he targets to make sure you won't talk? Will you back down then?"

"And what if I do Horatio? I don't want anyone getting hurt," Eric said quickly.

"Except yourself!" Horatio shot back. "You give in and he just takes it out on you!"

"I can take care of myself," Eric said firmly.

Both stood and stared at one another in heated anger. After a few minutes once perplexed looks started to ease and tense bodies unwind. "Look Eric I just don't want you to get into something with this guy. I mean more than you have already. He's trouble and I don't trust him."

"I know you do and I thank you H, but I think I can handle this guy on my own."

"Eric you are going to be alone with him next week. Just the two of you. How are you going to handle it then? I got an email from O'Shay telling me so. Eric, he brought this guy in to make your life hell. That's his only agenda. He's not here for _real_ work."

Eric looked at him with a frown but didn't answer. In truth Horatio was right, Martin Reynolds was trouble and he had it out for Eric. And inside he was scared to death of the things Martin was capable of. "I'm going to talk to the Chief about that," Eric said softly as he turned to get past Horatio and get his jacket.

Horatio grabbed his arm and stopped him. "You say the word Eric and I'll be there. Anytime day or night."

"Thanks," Eric said firmly. "But I'll be okay."

Horatio watched him leave with a frown. "No you won't." He looked at the clock and knew there were still a few hours before Eric officially started his shift. _Sorry Eric but today you have a shadow and it won't be Martin Reynolds._

"What's all the yelling about?" Ryan asked with a frown. "Eric again?"

"Yeah," Horatio said firmly.

"Can I help?"

Horatio looked at him with a frown. "Find me Tripp's computer hacker."

********

Eric headed to the police side with a feeling of nervousness and anxiety starting to set upon him. He knew he had to tell Chief Hancock about what Martin did but feared the Chief wouldn't believe him. Why should he, I didn't see anything. But Cyrus did? But will he really show up today? Will he really do the right thing and confess? Eric reached his destination and stood outside and looked at the daunting building before him. "Here we go," he muttered in a low tone. He walked into the front area and headed for the Chief's office. He spied the Chief at the top of the stairs and frowned; Tripp standing beside him. Why is he here? Chief Hancock slowly descended the stairs and walked up to him.

"Eric I need to see you," he said firmly.

"Sure thing Sir, I uh just need to talk to Detective Tripp for a bit," Eric said in a somewhat shaky voice.

"Make it fast," he said firmly before turning and heading into another office. "This is important."

Eric watched him and felt a sinking feeling starting to develop. Oh man now what's Martin told him?

"Eric?" Tripp said from behind him.

"I need to talk to you about…"

"You know that kid Cyrus?" Tripp asked in a firm tone.

"Ye-ah?" Eric said slowly as he felt that sinking feeling deepen into dread.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

XXXXXXXX

Martin took the opportunity to spy Calleigh walking into the CSI part of the building and decided to stop her on the way in.

"Hello again pretty lady," he greeted.

Calleigh tried to side step his advance, but he parked his large frame in front of her so she couldn't pass.

"So what did our boy tell you?" Martin asked gruffly as he moved in closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Calleigh replied with a firm smile.

"I think you do," he said gently taking her arm and pulling her close. "Whatever Eric told you is a fabrication. You know how _they_ are," he snided.

Calleigh tried to pull herself free but he just held on. "Not this time darlin'. I think it's time for some fun…"

Calleigh tried to side step his advance, but he once again yanked her back to face him. His large size easily over powered hers and she was trapped. He backed up against the building and before she could say a word his mouth was all over hers. "Told you you'd like me," he laughed as he continued his assault.


	8. A Sudden Change of Heart?

**Title: Skin Deep  
Chapter 7 – A Sudden Change of Heart**

"What do you mean something's happened?" Eric asked in a panic. "What is it? Is he okay?"

"Come into this office," Tripp said in a low tone.

Eric felt his heart beat faster at the thought that Martin got to Cyrus in some way. If that happened I'll be to blame. Oh man this is bad. "What?"

"Eric what do you know about the people that Cyrus lives with?"

Eric looked at Tripp with a frown. "Well he has complained they are rough on him but he said those were lies. But other than they're being white I don't know too much. I lost touch when he dropped he program. Why what happened?"

"Their home was set on fire…Mr. Richards…he didn't make it…"

"What?" Eric asked in shock. "What about Mrs. Ri…"

"She sustained third degree burns and we don't think she'll make it, but Mr. Richards…well a beam fell on him when he tried to get out. I'm sorry Eric. Cyrus he wasn't there and they…"

"I know," Eric said firmly. "He was at a friends."

"You were with him last night?" Tripp asked in surprise.

"I need to tell you about…" Eric started as Cyrus walked into the room. Eric breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Cyrus and walked up to him. "You okay?"

"You heard about ma white folks?" Cyrus asked angrily.

"Yeah man I'm sorry," Eric said softly.

"Look maybe I should leave you two alone," Tripp said firmly.

"No we have to talk to you," Eric said turning around to Tripp. "Right Cyrus?"

"Yeah," Cyrus said. "About that mini-van thing."

"That's part of it," Eric said firmly.

"That's all of it," Cyrus said suddenly.

Eric looked at him in surprise. "Cyrus?" He asked softly.

"I just want to tell my side."

"Very commendable," Tripp said firmly. "Where are the other two? Tweelde dee and Tweedle dumber? The other two thirds of the three stooges?"

"If I tell will I goes to jail? Cuz I ain't goin' to no jail."

Eric watched his small friend and frowned. _What are you doing_, he thought inwardly? _Did Martin threaten you as well?_

Eric sat and listened to Cyrus tell his side of what happened but all he could think about was the fact that Cyrus was threatened in some way and that now he was afraid for his life. Oh man this just keeps getting worse, Eric told himself.

"We can protect you," Eric joined in, finally.

"Man yous can't even protect yourself," Cyrus said to Eric.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tripp said looking at Eric. "Eric what is he talking about?"

"I need to talk to you about Martin Reynolds…"

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh tried to twist herself free, but his large hands kept her in place. He pushed her back into a shady spot and pressed her hard up against the wall.

"Er…" she started only to be cut off once again by his rough mouth. "Yeah like he can help!"

She brought her knee up to his groin just as his hand reached for her breast. He let out a small cry and she twisted away. He went to grab her arm again as she was thankfully spotted.

"Calleigh!" Natalia called, heading for them.

Calleigh jerked herself free and looked at him with a scowl. "You will pay for that!" She spat, wiping him off her lips so he could see.

"Sadly Eric doesn't know how to treat you," Martin snided.

"It's a waste of my time to explain but you'll never even be close to the man Eric is! He…"

Calleigh stopped and then turned to leave. _If I let him have it about Eric and those women, Eric will again suffer and I'll feel worse,_ she reasoned in her mind. Martin was evil but smart.

"You'll come around," Martin smiled as Natalia neared them. "Sooner or later you'll come are around to my side…_the right side_."

"Not for all the money in the world," she scowled as she pushed past him and hurried inside, taking Natalia's arm and thanking her. "Drop dead creep." She regretted the words, fearing Eric would pay for it but she couldn't help it.

Martin cursed under his breath and stormed inside. _You'll pay for that Eric! Turning her against her own kind!_

XXXXXXXX

"The Chief's new captain?" Tripp questioned.

"Yes," Eric said firmly.

Tripp studied the look on Eric's face and knew something was wrong. "Horatio told me about him. What else happened?"

Before Eric could say something Cyrus stood up quickly. "Uh I have to go…"

"What?" Eric asked in surprise.

"Yeah you know school and all," he said rushing for the door.

"Be right back," Eric said to a surprised Tripp. He caught up with Cyrus in the hallway. "Hey man what's going on? I thought we were going to talk to the Chief together?"

"Yeah about the mini-van thing. Man they burnt ma house last night," he moaned. "He's dead and…"

"How did…did you start the fi.." Eric started but stopped when he noticed the look on Cyrus's face. "Cyrus you better be straight with me."

"Man I didn't like it there but he's dead and…"

"And what? What happened?"

"I was left this note!" Cyrus said shoving the piece of paper in Eric's hand. Eric opened the white piece of paper and read it in horror.

_Cyrus,  
This is a small warning. You side with Eric and you're next. And then him. Walk away now and both of you live. Forget what you saw and you might even graduate._"Man how did he know it was me?" Cyrus asked angrily as he took the paper back from Eric's hands.

"I guess of your boys ratted you out," Eric said firmly.

"No way man. They'd never do that cuz they knows I'd kick their as…"

"Yeah well money can do a lot of strange things to people," Eric explained.

"Not from a white guy. They'd not take money to turn me in," Cyrus said firmly.

"In a heartbeat. They owe you nothing. Just find out which one ratted on you and tell me," Eric said softly. "But Cyrus I need you as a witness to the deal. Martin Reynolds or not I need you for the deal. He can be arres…"

"Sorry Eric," Cyrus said sadly. "I can't do it man. I gotta protect myself and you." And before Eric could say another word Cyrus turned and rushed out of the Station House, away from Eric's frustrated face and away from a pair of hidden eyes watching everything. Eric started back for the office Tripp was waiting in when he was handed a note.

"Chief wants to see you in the boardroom."

Eric stood and stared at the door for a few seconds and frowned. Now he's going after Cyrus, Eric thought. Where will it end?

"Thanks Bob," Eric finally said taking the paper and heading to the back of the Station House. He entered the quiet, dimly lit room and looked around. "Chief Hancock?" He asked in hesitation. "Sir, are you…" he started as he walked towards the office in the back with the light on. He just reached the door when a pair of large arms grabbed him from behind. One pulled an arm painfully behind his back and the other covered his mouth so he couldn't yell.

"You know Officer Delko you are really starting to piss me off," Martin Reynolds low taunting voice said as he stepped out of the shadows. He walked up to a lightly struggling Eric and pulled out his gun and cocked it, immediately stopping Eric in his attempts to get free.

"Better," he said with a smile. He held the gun up to his hand-gagged mouth and leaned in close. "Now whatever you think you're going to tell Detective Tripp, I'd re-think. Because if you don't…" he said harshly punching him in the gut. "This little reminder will become a lot more serious," he said hitting him again. Eric cursed into the hand over his mouth but with the third punch he was trying to gasp for air through the hand smothering him. "Now I hope you had a sweet time with your darlin' last night. Just remember whatever you do _will_ now affect her," he said with an evil smile. "Calleigh is such a pretty girl," he said in a low tone. "It would be a shame for bad anything to happen to her. Especially since you have turned her mind! She belongs with her kind! That is me! NOT YOU!"

"You know her and I had a real little moment a few minutes ago," Martin continued his taunt. "Yeah I think she might even come around to my side…the _right_ side. Course I might treat her a bit different than you," he laughed. "By the way did you know she tastes like strawberries? Yummy."

Eric's mind raced with terrible thoughts of Calleigh at Martin's mercy that he didn't even feel the fourth hit. How did he know? Did he really do something to her? But he did feel his body start to sag in the grasp of the man holding him. "Let him go," Martin directed the man behind Eric. Eric felt his body fall to the floor and heard the other man turn and walk away. "I think the Chief wants to see you. Have a good day Eric," Martin mocked as he too turned and left the dark room. "My moment today with Calleigh was just one of many to come."

Eric slowly picked himself to his knees and felt his tender ribs. He winced in pain as he touched the hits and knew for sure that they'd leave marks of some kind. He finally managed to get to his knees and slowly headed for the door and back into the busy hallway. He hit the air in anger at Martin's words about Calleigh. "Was that the truth?"

"If you are looking for Detective Tripp you just missed him," an officer said coming up behind him.

"Damn it," Eric cursed angrily.

"Hey man you okay?" The officer asked.

"Yeah," Eric said turning around and walking up the stairs. "I'm just great," he muttered in sarcasm. Eric hurried upstairs to where the Chief was waiting and gingerly pushed the door open.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh nervously paced the area of the Chief's office. By now she knew Martin had gone to Eric and told him everything – probably really rubbing it in his face. She had to tell him her side of the story. But when she saw him heading outside and knew she missed her first opportunity she knew would have to seize the second. He had to know what Martin did – and from her.

XXXXXXXX

"How come you're not in uniform Eric?"

"I uh had to help a friend," Eric said quickly. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes I did," Chief Hancock said firmly. "Take a seat." Eric sat down in front of the Chief as Chief Hancock handed him a piece of paper. "This is my schedule for next week. As you know I'll be away and…"

"Sir I was wanting to take some time off and…well before I started here I asked for time off…and…well sir it's next week," Eric said, his heart racing at the thought of what the Chief might say.

"Eric I'm not going to be here and Captain Reynolds will have no one to drive for him. Now…"

"Sir Captain Reynolds doesn't like me," Eric said quickly.

"What gave you that idea? I spoke with him this morning, he had nothing but words of praise for you."

_Oh I'll bet, Eric moaned inside._

"Sorry Eric you know the street and the area well, he'll need that expertise and…"

"Sir I requested time off bef…" Eric protested.

"Sorry Eric it'll have to wait. Besides Captain Reynolds requested you personally."

_Of course he did, _Eric thought_. That way he can do what he wants and think he can get away with it._

"Sir I really need to tell you something," Eric said firmly. "I think Captain Reynolds is prejudiced against me."

"What gives you that idea?" Chief Hancock asked with a frown.

"How he treats me, the things he says. Sir he…"

"Eric he is from deep in the south, I'm sure you know how they feel about…well you know…"

"Hispanic officers?" Eric asked angrily. "It doesn't make it right. Sir he can't treat me differently and…" Eric insisted.

"Eric you are going to have to learn to deal with people's differences. I'm sure it isn't personal, so don't take it personally. Martin says nothing but good things about you."

"But…" Eric tried. "Sir he threat…"

"This discussion is closed Eric. Now you'll be driving for Captain Reynolds while I'm away next week and that's that. Besides he says you two are getting along just fine. Try to overlook the small stuff Eric," Chief Hancock said firmly. "I'm sure it's just personality conflicts."

"Yes…sir…" Eric said in defeat. _I can't believe he's taking his side_, Eric moaned. "Will he be joining us today?" He asked in fear.

"No Captain Reynolds has as few things to tend to before I go away. It's just you and me today Eric," Chief Hancock said with a wry smile. "Think you can handle that?"

_Better to hear your lies than to endure his torment, _Eric said inside as he stood up_. _"I'll go and get ready," he said turning to leave.

"Eric, give Reynolds a chance. There is a lot he can teach you," Chief Hancock said firmly.

_Yeah that prejudice is a very scary thing.._

Eric left Chief Hancock's office in an angry state. He reached the top of the stairs and heard laughter behind him. He turned around to see Martin Reynolds standing on the other side of the stairs. "Have a good day Officer Delko," he snided. "Can't wait until all the fun we'll have next week."

Eric hurried down the stairs and into the locker room. He walked straight up to his locker and slammed his fist angrily into the metal door. "Damn him!" He cursed heavily. He quickly gained his composure and headed back outside. The sooner this was all over the better.

Horatio, who was waiting in another car, but hidden from view, watched his friend come outside and start angrily pacing. "Damn it," he cursed as he looked at the expression on Eric's face. Then his own eyes narrowed in anger as he watched a large white man walk up to Eric. "Captain Reynolds I presume," he said in anger. "I can see why you're afraid of him Eric," Horatio said looking at the man that could easily take his CSI on and win.

"Blowing off steam Eric?" Martin snided as he walked up to him and stopped his pacing by the car. Eric didn't answer but tried to move past him. Horatio watched as Martin put his hand on Eric's stomach, stopping him from passing. "How are your ribs?" He snided. "I hope you enjoyed your time with my lady friends last night because it will happen again. And next time maybe I'll even invite Calleigh to watch. Think she'd like to watch how real women treat _your kind_?"

"You kidnapped me last night," Eric said in whispered anger. "That's a felony."

"Kidnapped you?" Martin laughed. "Boy you have quite the imagination."

"You took me there against my will, cuffed I might add," Eric said in anger. "That is _kidnapping_."

"Eric call it what you want if it'll make you feel better," Martin said leaning in close. "But get used to it because when the Chief's away Martin is going to play. And if you don't do everything I say first I'll hurt your little friend Cyrus, next it'll be your ex-boss Horatio and last but not least Calleigh. And I always save the best for last," he said meanly.

"If you go near any of them…"

"_If_…boy I _have_ already been…today even…" he smiled. "And she liked it!"

Eric made a move to hit Martin but refrained. "I am goin…"

"You'll what? Hit me? Try…I'm bigger and have meaner friends. Tell someone?" Martin mocked. "So go ahead. Like I said before _boy_," he said meanly poking Eric in the chest, "you do what I say and no one else gets to suffer."

"Only me?" Eric asked firmly.

Martin didn't answer only smiled broadly. "I see you're a fast leaner," he finally uttered. "Good maybe then you'll learn _your place_."

"I belong here more than you!" Eric snapped angrily as he pushed Martin's hand away.

"We'll see," Martin said as Chief Hancock came out of the building. "Well Officer Delko," he said loudly. "Have a great day. Next week will be even better. Thanks for chatting with me."

"Eric let's go," Chief Hancock said firmly. "Captain Reynolds," he said with a firm smile.

"Sir," Martin said with a mock bow. Chief Hancock walked around to his side and got in the car as Eric opened his door. "Try to behave will ya Eric," Martin mocked.

Eric slammed the door shut and slowly pulled away from the Station House, with Horatio in tow. Horatio watched Martin Reynolds as he drove by and immediately felt anger and hatred rise inside of him. "What did he say to you Eric?" He wished for a chance to go one on one with Martin Reynolds. _You might be taller but I'll bet my fist would hurt more_, Horatio said inside. And if you go near Eric again you will feel my fury – in one way _or another_.

The day was torture for Eric as he tried on several occasions to tell Chief Hancock about the things Martin threatened him with. Chief Hancock asked if he actually went through with it and Eric just couldn't bring himself to say yes. If I say yes, he said inside Calleigh and Horatio and Cyrus will suffer. I can't afford to let that happen. _'So you let him take it out on you instead?'_ Horatio's words echoed in his angry mind. Sadly unless he was transferred or something came up on them he would just have to put up with it while he figured out a way to get back at Martin without breaking the law.

His mind tried to think about Cyrus but he couldn't get Martin's words about Calleigh out of his head. He wished he had a chance to talk to her before he started his shift but surmised that she had gone to the lab. He's probably just blowing smoke right? He asked himself. There is no way he could have kissed her…could he? He tried to put that last thought out of his head as he felt his anger growing to an uncontrollable level.

The rest of the day thankfully past without event and it was time to drop the Chief off and head home. He was happy tomorrow was the weekend and was looking forward to spending some quality time with Calleigh. She'll help take my mind off all of this, he told himself.

He had to talk to Tripp but needed to talk to Calleigh first. "Hey…" he said catching up to her.

"I was just heading outside to meet yo…"

"Did you see Martin Reynolds today?" He asked in haste. "He said things and…"

"Eric I came looking for you right after it happened. He cornered me outside…he grabbed me…he kissed me…" she replied quickly. "He had me trapped and…"

"Did he hurt you?" Eric asked in torment.

"No…But Eric this guy is scary. He's so big and…" her voice quivered.

"What else…" he dared to ask. "Calleigh I told you about those women…"

"Eric he whispered ugly things in my ear about you…about what he was going to do and…he touched me but he didn't get a chance to do any damage."

"Damn him!" Eric stated angrily, hitting the wall behind her. "I'll kill him."

"Eric, if you attack him it will only be more fuel for…"

"You want me to overlook that?" Eric half shouted. "I was going to tell you about today but my mind can't even focus! I'm so worried about where you'll be alone next time that I can't think straight! I WI…"

"Eric," Calleigh started in a calm voice, touching his arm, making him finally calm down. "Eric, he was mean and rough. If he thinks something like that is going to turn me away from you he's wrong," she said touching his face.

"Calleigh what if he got you alone in…" his voice cracked. "What if he…" he said looking away. "What if he forced himself on you?"

"He never got that chance and I'll make sure he won't. I'll make sure that I'm with someone at all times. But I can't hide from him either."

Eric said nothing; only turned and headed for the car, offering his hand in the process. Calleigh took his hand and they headed for his car in silence.

"What happened today? Did you talk to the Chief?" She finally asked as they reached his car.

"I tried to tell the Chief, but he wouldn't listen. Martin has been telling him the opposite, making it seem that he really likes me and that _I _have the problem. Like I'm paranoid and can't take a little bit of teasing. That there are guys from the south with a little bit of prejudice and I need to just deal with it."

"Did Chief Hancock believe him?"

"Yes," Eric continued. "Calleigh he…" Eric started and then stopped. "He keeps saying things about you and he…"

"I know…he's trying to turn us against each other. In his warped mined he somehow thinks it will work. Eric it won't. All the stupid things he said were what those women said to you; ugly and mean. He's just a big bully. And there is no way I could leave you for a man like that much less be attracted to him."

"But…he said if I don't give in to whatever he wants he'll hurt you…" he said looking away just as they reached his car. "He said he'd hurt you Calleigh," he said looking back at her, pulling her close. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'll never let that happen. I don't care what he does to me…I just…"

"Eric, don't talk that way. First of all I'll never go with someone like him. Please put your mind at ease," Calleigh said firmly. "Second, you are not going to let him do whatever he wants to you and…"

"Calleigh he killed Cyrus's adoptive father," Eric interrupted.

"What?" Calleigh asked in horror.

"Tripp told me today; Calleigh he burned him to death; his wife is in intensive care and will probably die also. He somehow got to one of Cyrus's friends to turn on Cyrus. Calleigh this guy is playing a deadly game."

"Yeah one with you as the pawn. Eric you can't just gi…"

"Calleigh what if you or Horatio are next?" Eric snapped. "I'd never live with myself if he kil…"

She looked at him with a stunned look for a few minutes. "Did he say that to you?" Eric nodded his head yes.

Calleigh hugged him tightly and closed her eyes. This was not the idea she had in mind for them to get back together but she was not about turn away from him now. Not ever again.

"Besides every time he taunts me about you it drives me crazy!" Eric said angrily.

"Come on let's get home," she said softly.

Eric just nodded as he started up the car and drove them away.

"What is his real problem?" She asked a loud.

"O'Shay," he said softly. "And that's the part that scares me the most. Horatio said O'Shay did this on purpose, to get back at Horatio. He brought in Reynolds because he's a bigot and hates ethnics. His only job is to ruin my life. Calleigh he burned Cyrus's foster folks…do you think I could live with myself if he killed you because of me?"

They drove to her place in silence each contemplating the deadly game that Martin was getting them to play. "Eric we have to get something on this guy. Something we can use against him. We need leverage in order to keep ourselves safe."

"Yeah but what? The only stuff would be the deal, which I didn't see and that Cyrus won't confess to seeing either or something on him from back home, which I can't afford to take time off to go and get."

"Ask Horatio," Calleigh suggested.

"He's looking," Eric said firmly. "Tripp too…but…so far everything is legal and above board. O'Shay learned from his last mistake. Even his taunts to Horatio have been over the phone…no paper trial."

"Eric anyone who cares about you is automatically a target," Calleigh said softly. "And no we are not going to turn away or back down to this creep. If he wants to hurt you he's going to have to hu…"

"No Calleigh," Eric said firmly. "He can never hurt you. If he does I'll…I'll kill him," he said softly. "Please tell me you'll stay away from him."

"But Eric he…"

"Calleigh just promise me!" Eric insisted.

"I promise," she said softly. They walked for a few more minutes before they were standing before her place. "I just can't believe he had Cyrus's adoptive father killed in a fire," she whispered.

"I know," Eric said sadly. "I can understand Cyrus being scared and all but…I really wish he'd do the right thing. I mean confessing to the drug deal would ensure Martin an arrest for sure."

"Yeah but if he pulled strings and got out then…"

"He'd be madder than hell and take it out on anyone that Cyrus knows," Eric finished. "There has to be a way to stop this madman Calleigh," Eric said firmly. "Before anyone else gets hurt."

"Did you ask Chief Hancock about next week?" She asked softly.

"Yeah he said I can't take time off when he's away. Calleigh I need my old job back. I need the team back. I need my life back," he moaned. "I need Martin Reynolds to be out of my life; out of ours."

"So do I," she whispered. They stood outside her apartment for a few minutes in silence before she softly spoke up. "Want to come up for a bit?"

"Calleigh?" Eric asked with a slight frown. "If you're not ready then…" he started only to have her gently pull his head to hers and kiss his warm lips.

"I'm ready," she said lightly pressing against his bruised ribs. She noticed him wince and frowned. "What happened?"

"Martin Reynolds happened," he said firmly. "I'm so glad tomorrow is Saturday. Are you still going to come to the fund raiser?" He asked sincerely.

"Of course," she smiled. "Why don't we go up stairs and you can tell me what you have in mind for after the fund raiser," she teased.

"That I can do," he said with a smile. "I'll tell you what I got the team to do."

"The team? They said yes?" Calleigh smiled.

"Horatio's idea…mostly to keep an eye out for Martin Reynolds."

"You got him to help out at the fund raiser?" Calleigh smiled as they walked up to her apartment. "Doing what?"

"Invisible protector. But he got Tripp involved against his will," Eric laughed. "As a clown no less."

"Are you serious?" Calleigh laughed also.

"Well Ryan took the dunk tank," Eric smiled. "He wanted to show off his body to any single women that might come."

"Tell me you're joking…Tripp in a clown…and Ryan…oh man this I have to see…and take pictures of," she laughed. And for a brief moment he was caught up in her laughter and smile that Martin Reynolds terror pushed itself to the back of his brain. Sadly the terror sat there waiting. Waiting until it would come to the forefront again. And his mind knew it wouldn't have to wait very long.


	9. Happiness Takes Hard Work

**Title: Skin Deep  
Chapter 8 – Happiness Takes Hard Work**

Cyrus rushed towards Tweeter's place with anger on his mind. Who the hell would rat me out?

"Hey man hows it…" Tweeter started only to have Cyrus grab him by the collar and shove him up against the wall.

"Who did it Tweet?" Cyrus demanded angrily. "Who the hell ratted me to the cops?"

"Like I'm gonna say," Tweeter spat as he pulled away. "I told yous to stay away from that cop. Eric ain't yo friend. Man he's a cop and…"

"Eric's not the one I'm thinkin' about right now!" Cyrus yelled. "Who's the guy that burned ma folks?"

"Theys ain't yo folks," Tweeter said angrily. "Some white dudes you live wit ain't makes them yo folks. Now it wasn't me that said anthin'," he lied, "and I ain't sayin' who did. Man yo want that mess yo on your own!"

"Fine," Cyrus said turning away. "Eric was right. You guys ain't worth nothin'!"

Tweeter watched him leave as another one approached him from behind, out of the shadows. "Think he'll back down?"

"No chance in hell," Tweeter said firmly as they watch Cyrus running down the street.

"Think he'll go to his homeboy?" Sticks finally asked.

"If he does our asses will end up in jail," Tweeter said turning around.

"Let's make sure that doesn't happen."

********

Eric followed Calleigh upstairs and waited for her to open her apartment door. He followed her inside and leaned against the door after she closed it.

"What is it?" Calleigh asked softly.

He looked at her and then let out a large sigh. "When I was in school there was this guy always bugging me because I was Cuban and all. Anyways one day he said if I went out with his one certain girl he'd hurt her. Well I did and he…uh…he…" Eric said looking down. He looked back up at Calleigh with a pained expression. "He hurt her bad. Calleigh it's just like Martin. He says things, talks to you and we blow it off because we don't think he will…but Calleigh he will do something really bad, I believe that."

"He won't get the chance to do that to me again," Calleigh said firmly. "Eric he did try today but he...Eric he won't get another chance. I'll make…"

"Not around him you can't…today was proof," Eric countered. "Sorry, I know this guy," he said walking up to her. "I know you can take care of yourself, I've seen it but…I can't even handle myself around him. Well you can't stop me from worrying. Especially not after today. You just can't…"

"I bet I can," Calleigh said as she pulled Eric into her arms and started to kiss him.

"This always works," he breathed as he scooped her up in his arms and rushed into her bedroom and tossed her on the bed. Eric lowered himself on her and started to kiss her once more. "Man I have been dreaming of this," he said kissing her firmly, his body temperature starting to rise.

"Me too," Calleigh said firmly. She managed to wrap her leg around his waist and flip them over so she was on top. She pushed his hands to the bed and held them while she kissed him. "Like I said," she teased. "I can handle my own."

Eric allowed himself to be pinned by her and just continued to devour her soft lips and face. "Man you smell good. What is that?"

"Eau de Calleigh," she teased. "You're around Horatio and Chief Hancock remember?"

"But Martin…" he started with a frown only to have her put a soft finger to his lips.

"I washed that off," she smiled. "It's just me now."

Eric finally managed to get himself back on top and slowly pulled off his jacket and went for his shirt. Calleigh grabbed at his shirt making him wince at her touch on his tender ribs.

"What?" She asked quickly, noticing his pain.

"Just a friendly kiss from Mr. Bigot," he said firmly. "Ribs are kinda sore to the touch," he said weakly.

Calleigh frowned at his explanation and then smiled again. "I can be gentle you know."

"Yeah?" He teased. "You sure?"

"Funny," she said dryly. "Come here and let me prove it to you," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he teased back. A few minutes later they were both shedding their clothes, almost completely gone. Eric stopped kissing Calleigh and frowned.

"What?" Calleigh asked quickly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to push you if you're not ready. I mean us…and…sex…and…" Eric said, slightly blushing.

"I wouldn't let you if I didn't want it either," she said firmly. "I promise I'll be gentle," she teased.

"Funny," he said not laughing as he finally stripped off his last article of clothing. He flexed for her, showing off and laughing.

"Wow," Calleigh said blushing. "Missed that too. Show me what else I've been missing."

"Yes ma'am," he teased as he lowered himself back down on her and showed her how much he truly was falling in love with her. It wasn't until a few hours later that they finally fell fast asleep, safe and warm in each other's arms.

********

Cyrus ran further into the night towards what was left of his foster home. He stopped just outside and stared at the burning wreck where the simple white house used to stand. It's true he didn't get along with the Richards and blamed them for his troubles because they were white. They weren't the beaters he claimed; he made that up. But when he heard that Mr. Richards was killed for no real reason he was sorry. "Damn fool!" He cursed angrily. He kicked at some stones and then slumped to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest.

He thought about what Eric said about one of his own ratting him out to the white guy for money. And although he denied it to Eric he knew for a certainty that they wouldn't hesitate for a second when it came to money. That was the only respect on the streets and the only law that carried any weight. He slowly stood back up and headed for the nearest street shelter he could find to spend the night. "Eric man I will see you tomorrow," he whispered in misery as he finally fell asleep, tucked under a dark stairwell; his lonely sobs heard by no one that cared.

********

"As always it's a pleasure doin' business with you," Martin Reynolds said as he closed the briefcase and handed another one to the man he just closed another deal with.

"Where is your little friend?" The man named Carl asked.

"At this very hour I'm sure I can guess," Martin smiled.

"But he won't be a problem next week right? I mean this deal…the size alone could put us away for…"

"Officer Delko will not give us any trouble next week," Martin said firmly. "I can assure you that."

"But one of the shipments comes in at 9pm on Tuesday. You are still on duty until 11pm. How can you assu…"

"Officer Delko is my concern not yours. Leave him to me. When the time comes I promise you he won't interfere."

"He better not," the man said tucking a large knife into his jacket. "Or I will be forced to take matters into my own hands."

"Like I said before Carl," Martin smiled as he extended his hand. "Always a pleasure doing business with a man like you."

And not to worry about Eric, Martin said inside. I have a plan that will take care of not only him but also his friends if they try to interfere. He watched his business partner leave and then filled the empty room with his cold wicked laughter before he called O'Shay; the mastermind behind the deal.

********

Eric awoke sometime later to see the sun faintly poking its head up over the buildings and into her apartment window. He gently moved himself out of bed and went into the bathroom. When he returned Calleigh was already awake and sitting up in bed.

"Morning," Eric smiled broadly. "Sleep well?"

"Very," she smiled back. "You?"

"Well I would have except I kept having a set of firm…" he started only to have her grab his arm and pull him face first into the bed. He came up laughing. "I was kidding."

"So what time are we supposed to be there?" Calleigh asked as she watched him start to dress.

"8am so get that cute little ass of yours ready," he smiled as he kissed her before she could reply.

"You are going to get Ryan up and ready before 8am on a Saturday?" Calleigh asked in surprise as she pushed her naked body out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Eric watched her with his eyes and smiled again. "Not fair to tempt a man like me with that…" he teased as he made a move to grab her. Calleigh laughed as she rushed to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Hey," Eric said in protest. "Not fair."

"I'm thinking that's what Ryan is going to say when I dunk him the first time," Calleigh said from inside the bathroom.

"Hey at least I talked him out of wearing his Speedo," Eric laughed back.

"A Speedo? Oh man say it isn't so," she laughed even harder. A few minutes later both were dressed and heading back to see Horatio and Ryan. Eric just prayed inside that he could at least enjoy one day off without thinking of terrifying thoughts.

********

Cyrus finally woke up and looked around. He remembered the rough night he spent under the stairs and cursed Tweeter. I wonder if it was you that ratted me out? He slowly pushed himself to his knees and then his feet. He allowed himself to steady before heading towards the place he knew his real friend was. The only friend he could trust right now. He ran down the block and headed for the subway to get to the Rec Center.

********

"I don't care what it takes Rory!" O'Shay stated angrily. "I want that deal done before Friday! That's a lot of money and I need it for…" his voice trailed off.

********

"I still can't believe this," Tripp grumbled as he walked with Ryan into the dressing room. "A clown. How on earth did I let Horatio…" Frank continued as Horatio walked up to them. "Nice," he smiled.

"Hey if the suit fits…" Ryan laughed.

"Well at least I get to home at the end of the day _without_ pneumonia," Tripp taunted Ryan.

"You both look ridiculous," Natalia laughed. "At least I only got stuck with cashier."

"Whatever," Ryan sighed as he walked away.

********

"Already to go," Calleigh said as she finished putting out the stuff at the sign-in table.

"I really do appreciate your help today," he said with a smile. "Really means a lot."

"Glad to help. Besides I have selfish motives in mind for helping you," she said with a wink.

"Oh really?" He asked with a shy smile. "And what is that?"

"Having a shower with my hot sweaty boyfriend after this is over," she said resting her hand on his hard stomach. "And washing his muscular body under the hot water.

"Boyfriend?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Well you are still a boy right?" Calleigh teased. "And my friend?"

"Funny," he said dryly as Horatio and Ryan walked up to them.

"Woo hoo check out those legs," Eric teased Ryan.

"Thanks," Ryan laughed. "Man I feel like a…"

"What about me?" Frank whined. "This is…"

"It's for the little kids remember?" Calleigh said with a smile.

"Besides you look so cute," Eric laughed.

"Eric if I have to, I will take you out back and sit on you if you ever call me cute again," Frank snapped while Calleigh just laughed. They all heard the doors open and turned to see the first wave of kids run in and up to the sign-in table. "Where are the hot chicks?" Ryan moaned.

"Come on _David Hasselhoff_, let's get ready," Frank said pulling Ryan's arm and dragging him to the dunk tank.

"Yeah Baywatch wishes I was in it," Ryan boasted while Eric laughed and Calleigh rolled her eyes. Frank went over to the area the smaller kids would be playing and hanging out and Ryan went to the dunk tank.

"Today…is gonna suck," Ryan moaned as he got up onto the platform. He touched the water with his toe and sighed. "At least I'm _not_ going home with pneumonia," he smiled at the warm water.

Horatio placed himself in a shady area to just observe. He wasn't sure if Martin Reynolds would surface – but he would be ready. Sadly he knew Eric was suffering because of this mad man but in truth he needed him to hang in a bit longer while he worked to bring them all down.

"Ready?" Eric said looking at Calleigh.

"Here they come," she said as some of the older ones walked up to their table. Eric was so preoccupied with the others he didn't see Cyrus slip into the room and stand in the corner. He heard a faint whistle and looked behind him and finally saw Cyrus.

"Hey mind the table for a sec," he said turning and walking up to Cyrus. "Thanks for coming an…" he started and quickly stopped. "Cyrus what's wrong? You smell…"

"Yo man shut up about the smell already," Cyrus moaned. "I need to talk to you," he said grabbing Eric's arm and pulling him towards the men's locker room. Once inside he went to the far wall and stood facing Eric.

"Cuz of you man the streets ain't safe for me no more."

"Cyrus what happened last night?"

"Me and Tweet, we's got into a fight man. I yelled at him…I blamed him…I…I stuck up for you!" Cyrus spat at Eric.

"What did Tommy say?" Eric asked.

"Doesn't matter," Cyrus said firmly. "I need a favor man."

"A favor?" Eric asked with a smile, which quickly turned to a frown. "Where did you sleep last night?"

"What does it mat…"

"Where did you sleep?"

"On the street. So who cares," Cyrus yelled angrily.

"I care," Eric said firmly.

"Man yous not ma friend. You pretend to be, but you ain't," Cyrus snided. "Unless I can snitch for you. I ain't no snitch!"

"Cyrus I don't want you to do something you aren't comfortable doing. Now if Martin Reynolds threatened you I want to help you, but I won't interfere unless you want me to."

"Eric man if you git involved he just hurts you right?"

"Cyrus it doesn't matte…"

"Right?" Cyrus asked.

"Martin Reynolds doesn't scare me," Eric lied. But knew inside that even the name Martin Reynolds and what he was capable of chilled him to the bone. "Now that deal isn't going to go away Cyrus. Martin Reynolds will do another and another and poison more kids younger than you. Man can't you see that by saying nothing you are just condoning what he does? Now Martin Reynolds didn't see you that night. He knew you helped me because he picked some of your friends and paid them really well to rat you out. Can't…"

"No way!" Cyrus yelled angrily. "There's no way ma boys would…"

"Look me in the face and tell me that again," Eric challenged. Cyrus said nothing. "Cyrus I want what's best for you and the street. Your friend, whoever it is that ratted you out is only looking out for himself. Do you want to be like that?"

Cyrus looked at Eric and finally shook his head no. "I have no place to crash now," he said sadly.

"Let me take care of that, okay?" Eric asked with a smile.

"Can I stay wit you?" Cyrus asked faintly.

"Man I would but I think my place is hot. But I know a person that might be able to take you in."

"Your old lady?" He asked with a smile.

"Her name is Calleigh and don't let her catch you saying that," Eric smiled. "And no, it's not her and it won't be another foster house. But you have to promise me you won't tell any of your friends where you're staying. If they ask say a shelter."

"Man I can't lie to ma boys," Cyrus said with a frown.

"Cyrus the time has come to look after you first. Your _boys_ will have to handle things on their own. Your life is now at stake also."

"Fine already," Cyrus said with a faint smile. "Don't get all noble on me."

"Alright then," Eric said with a serious face. "Now want to help me and Calleigh at the table?"

"Can I?"

"Only if you take your jacket off and wash up a bit," Eric said firmly. "And remember to say hi to Detective Tripp."

"Which one is he?"

"The clown," Eric smiled. "Oh yeah and check out the dunk tank."

XXXXXXXX

Horatio watched from a shady spot thinking the day would pass without an incident with Martin Reynolds when he spied the large man walking near Eric's table; then hiding and waiting for the moment to pounce. Horatio beat him to it.

Horatio quietly walked up behind Martin Reynolds and stood a few seconds undetected before making himself known.

"Martin Reynolds I presume," Horatio said in a low tone.

"Who the hell are you?" Martin turned to Horatio in anger.

"I'm your new BFF," Horatio shot back.

"Well beat it I'm busy!" He growled.

"I didn't get your invitation," Horatio pressed as he moved in closer.

Martin turned to face Horatio square on, towering above the seasoned CSI. "Look _red_ I don't know who the hell you are but if you are looking for a fight then…"

"You are going down Reynolds," Horatio stated firmly.

Martin took a step back and frowned. "Could you be the high and mighty or is it the low and rusty Lieutenant Caine?"

"The same," Horatio smiled. "I understand you don't work on Saturday's. Now I want you to leave this place…"

"Awww defending the Hispanic," Martin laughed. "Admirable. But you can't order me around. I take orders from O'Shay and trust me only temporary at that."

"We'll see…"

"You don't get it do you?" Martin laughed as he leaned into Horatio. "Your jurisdiction is Florida…mine…is far away from here. You do anything _here_ I just walk away and laugh…at all of you."

"Like I said…we'll see about your future employment."

"Look around _red_ you are outnumbered. I have more friends who are bigger and I'm guessing meaner than you. Whenever you want to rumble…say the word."

"You look around," Horatio said leaning in. "Your _kind_ is finished…"

"My kind?

"Yes dumb and stupid," Horatio shot back.

"Yeah well I think you are a little rusty. _My kind_ always wins," Martin boasted.

"Well _my kind,_ and I mean normal non-racist Americans just elected a new President. I think that _my friends_ are a little more powerful than yours. Now beat it!"

"This isn't over red!" Martin hissed.

"It will be…sooner than you think," Horatio said pulling out his phone. "Frank…you need a break…now."

XXXXXXXX

"Georgia? Horatio are you serious?" Frank asked as Ryan walked up to them.

"I need to dry off…" he moaned. He looked at their serious faces and knew he had walked into the middle of something. "What?"

"Eric said the guy did a deal with a guy that had a southern accent. He overheard the words Georgia and Station House 43 and next deal arrangements. If we are going to stop this guy then we bring him down from there. He knows it…he just told me so. He knows any deal he does here only sends him back there. Yes he's out of Eric's life but I want this guy. I want them all. We nee…"

"Yeah _we_," Ryan piped up.

"We?" Tripp asked in shock. "Look you two need to let my team handle this. I never thought you two would be inv…"

"Just listen," Horatio replied firmly. "We are involved. Now if _we_," Horatio emphasized, "are going to stop him then I have to get down there and find the name of the guy he does business with. If O'Shay is the main player we get him at the same time. Shouldn't be too hard. I'll just pass myself off as one of them and…"

"What? Man that's suicide…" Ryan interrupted.

"Letting Eric take the brunt of this guys prejudicial anger is wrong. I'm not going to just do nothing. I'll be back before you know it. All you have to do is make sure you're there for him after his shift. I don't give a damn what excuse you make. But I don't want him or Calleigh to go home alone. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Ryan frowned. "I don't get it…why can't Eric go to the Chi…"

"Because Martin Reynolds is a very smart man, telling the Chief the exact opposite of what Eric is. Eric could claim assault and would then have to prove it…then we have a battle of words. Who do you think O'Shay will pull for?"

"What if you miss something…or what if…Horatio, we could end up on the losing side of this," Frank insisted.

"We have to make sure that doesn't happen," Horatio said firmly. "Look a lot of lives depend on us bringing this house down from the foundation."

"And if you can't find anything on this guy? If there is no next deal?" Ryan asked in concern.

"Then Eric is in a world of trouble and short of transferring or dying he won't ever be free; and the rest of the team is next. We need Reynolds and O'Shay's involvement in all of this. The only way to get that is for me to go there. I'm betting we snag those guys and they'll sing their guts out on Reynolds and O'Shay. Barrows won't be far behind."

"What's your plan?" Frank asked. And as Horatio spelt out his plan to Ryan and Frank, Eric tried to focus on Calleigh and the events at hand.

XXXXXXXX

The rest of the day was spent helping out the kids, laughing at Frank and dunking Ryan. Eric introduced Cyrus to an elderly black man named Mike, a friend of his and Horatio who said he'd be happy to have Cyrus stay with him while things were being worked out.

"Can you believe Ryan actually got a date out of today?" Calleigh asked as they walked to the subway to head home. "One of the counselors?"

"Yeah and I haven't seen Frank laugh so hard for so long. He and Mike really hit it off."

"Really nice of Mike to take Cyrus for a while," Calleigh smiled as they finally reached her place. "I know Mike's African American but I'm glad that Cyrus has a normal home for once."

"Man I'm worried about him."

"I'm more worried about Monday," Calleigh said with a sigh. "You and Martin Reynolds alone all week. Eric can't you call in sick or something?"

"I won't run from him Calleigh," he said hugging her close to him as they climbed the stairs to her apartment. "Trust me I want this to end as much as you. Horatio said he was going to go down to Station House 43 and although I didn't want that at first, I can see him blending in and getting the dirt on Captain Reynolds. I just hope he finds it in time," Eric said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah me too," Calleigh said opening her door. "Or else…"

"Yeah…for all of us!"


	10. Code 10:13 – Officer Needs Assistance

**Title: Skin Deep  
Chapter 9 – Code 10:13 – Officer Needs Assistance**

**A/N:** I made up the name of the southern down in Georgia so as not to make any one real town look bad. So if the name sounds kinda lame sorry! J  
With the low reviews for the last chappy I am hoping I still have some readers! Thanks again…they help my recovery!

_'Want to watch my lady friends play with their new toy?' Martin taunted Calleigh as she was tied up and watching Eric being touched by the women, unable to stop them._

"Leave…him…alone…" Calleigh mumbled in her sleep.

_'He's Cuban…won't show the bruises…' Martin laughed as he hit Eric again._

"Stop…hurting…him…" Calleigh said turning onto her side, waking Eric.

Eric quickly flipped on the light and looked at Calleigh beside him. Her face was twisted with anger and she was mumbling angry words.

_'He needs another whipping. Want to watch?' Martin laughed in her face._

"I'll…kill…you…" Calleigh said angrily.

"Calleigh?" Eric asked softly. He gently touched her forehead and found she was slightly warm.

"Eric!" Calleigh shouted as she quickly opened her eyes.

"Hey it's okay," Eric said in a soft tone as she looked up at him in panic.

"Eric?" Calleigh asked weakly as she quickly sat up and looked around the quiet room. She turned back to him with a look of worry. "Oh man I kept seeing him doing things to you…I was unable to help…" she said looking away. Eric pulled her into his arms and held her close against his bare chest. "I'm so scared for you," Calleigh whispered.

"Shh Calleigh, its okay," he said trying to calm her lightly shaking body. "I'm okay."

"I just can't but feel this week is going to be strained," she said with a frown.

"It'll be okay," he said gently stroking her arm; but not believing the words he just spoke.

********

"What!" Martin Reynolds said angrily as he picked up his phone.

"I keep forgetting it's the middle of the night there," the voice on the other end of the line laughed.

"Well nice to know its day in your part of the world. Now what do you want?"

"Your meeting has been pushed back until Thursday," the voice said firmly. "Mr. Ling has something else to attend to on Tuesday."

"Fine. I'll just have to find something else to occupy my free time with until Thursday arrives," Martin sighed. "E-mail me the details. O'Shay is going to be pissed."

"Bad news?" Carla asked sleepily.

"For Officer Delko," Martin smiled as he lay back down beside her.

********

"Want to go back to sleep?" Eric asked as he softly kissed her bare shoulder.

"Yes," Calleigh said with a soft sleepy voice. She lay back down on her side feeling Eric wrap his strong arms around her and closed her eyes. Eric watched as she quickly fell back asleep and then gently kissed her cheek.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he whispered as he turned the light off and lay back down beside her. Calleigh heard his words and smiled into the dark room, flooding it with her warmth and happiness. "So am I," she whispered back. Eric heard her words and hugged her tighter against him. He closed his eyes and for the first time in a few nights had happy thoughts to occupy his mind until he awoke the following morning.

********

"So where are you off to again?" Frank asked wearily as he stood in the doorway and watched Horatio pack a small bag. Ryan standing close, trying not to fall asleep at 4am.

"Martin Reynolds Station House is located deep in the south in a place called Grubeville."

"Where on earth is that?"

"Georgia," Horatio huffed.

"What is the population there?" Ryan asked with a frown.

"Around 4 or 5 thousand."

"My apartment has more people living it," Ryan said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know," Horatio frowned as he finished packing his small duffel bag. "Remember to keep an eye on Eric after his shift."

"Sure thing _dad_," Ryan said with a grin.

"I'll call and leave a message when I arrive. After that I doubt I'll be able to call. Unless it's very discreet. Trust me I don't want to be down there any more than I have to. I want the connection to O'Shay and I'm back."

"It really should be me going," Frank insisted. "Horatio…"

"Frank, O'Shay is doing this to get back at me. I'm not going down without a fight."

"But…"

"End of discussion. I'll be okay. I want this guy and I want this house brought down. I want them all."

"Why you?" Ryan asked.

"Because people who treat others as inferiors, especially because of their skin color are not worthy of caring a badge – of any kind. If there is a deal going down this week I want the dirt. and I want to bring this guy down hard and fast. The longer he's around Eric the worse for all of us."

"Just watch your back okay," Frank frowned. "And one call…you get into trouble and one call and I'll send in the marines."

"I will," Horatio said firmly. "Wish me luck."

"You're gonna need it," Ryan sighed as he watched Horatio head out into the early morning. "So will we all."

XXXXXXXX

Eric awoke a few hours later, happy that he and Calleigh had gotten at least a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and looked out the window. Horatio would be on the road by now. Part of him was thankful that Horatio was going down. If anyone could blend in and get the scoop on Martin it would be Horatio. Eric just prayed Horatio would find the dirt and get back as fast as he could.

"Penny for your thoughts," Calleigh said softly, making him look down at her with a smile.

"Worth at least two," he teased.

"What were you thinking about?" Calleigh said still lying down looking up at him.

"Look I know Horatio wants Ryan to wait for us after my shift but if you ever felt it wasn't safe just leave okay? The last thing I want is for you to end up in some kind of trouble because of me."

"If I ever felt I was in some kind of trouble I'd get help from the guys," Calleigh said firmly. "Eric I'm worried about you being with him all alone all week. That's eight hours alone with a man that is racist; a man that has not only hurt you but taunted you in front of his racist lady friends. So trust me if anyone needs to be careful it's you."

"I've seen the schedule the Chief left for him. Trust me there's no way he can cancel and the Chief not know. He'd have to come up with some pretty creative excuses if he were to miss more than one."

"Eric all he has to do _is _miss one," Calleigh said with a frown. "I mean last time he had you tied up. What if he does it again? Or worse. What if he drugs you? I mean shesh the terrifying possibilities are endless."

"And let's not forget the horsewhipping."

"Don't even joke about that," Calleigh said firmly.

"Trust me I'm going to be careful."

********

"Rested from the weekend Officer Delko?" Martin snided as he walked up to Eric outside the car.

Eric looked at him with a frown but didn't answer.

"Well you look rested," Martin laughed. "Course I wouldn't be able to tell if you weren't. I mean you wouldn't exactly show dark circles now would you?" Martin taunted as he now stood right beside Eric.

"I guess we should go," Eric said turning around.

"Glad to see you're so eager to get the day started," Martin said with a broad smile.

_I hate it when he does that, Eric moaned inside._

Calleigh narrowed her gaze at Eric and didn't hear someone talking behind her. She finally turned around to see Natalia looking at her with a frown. "What time did Horatio leave?"

"Too early even for my alarm clock," Calleigh offered.

"Think he'll be able to last against that guy?" Natalia said nodding in Martin's direction.

"He has to," Calleigh said firmly. "And we have to help him."

********

Eric rode to their first call in silence. Martin however was rambling non-stop about things in general – until…

"You know many of the street kids Eric?"

_Now what's he getting at_, Eric asked himself? "Not really."

"I want to show you something," Martin said firmly. "Take us to 56 Charles Street."

Eric knew the address all to well. "But Sir our first call…"

"I gave you an order _boy_. Now do it!" Martin snapped.

Eric let out a huff as he turned the car and headed in their new direction. They reached the address and Eric stopped the car just outside. He gazed upon the burnt mass that Cyrus used to dwell at and cringed. "Why are we here?" Eric asked softly.

"Just showing you how serious I really am," Martin said firmly. He grabbed Eric's right arm and yanked him close to him, his mouth inches from his ear. "If your little friend even thinks about ratting out on me the next time something like _this_," he said gesturing with his head towards the house, "happens. You'll be inside. And whoever else is with you will also burn."

"You can't threaten me," Eric said pulling his arm free. "You're nothing but a bully and a coward and very soon I _will_ put you on your ass," Eric said looking at him. "Permanently!"

"_You_? Put _me_ on my ass?" Martin laughed. "_Boy_ even I'd pay money to see that!"

Eric settled himself back into his seat and looked out the window. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Depends," Martin snided. "Think you got the message?"

Eric put the car back into drive and started to pull away.

"Guess so," Martin mumbled as they headed to their first call.

Eric's thoughts went back to the burnt Richards house. I wonder who ratted on Cyrus? Which one of his friends would team up with a man like Martin Reynolds? They are all black? That thought really scared Eric. Martin obviously had the ability to turn about face for anyone; even of the same race. If that was the case then both he _and_ Cyrus couldn't trust anyone. I know Calleigh or Ryan or Horatio wouldn't ratt me out but what if it's another cop? His mind raced with terrible questions as their day progressed.

By their last call Martin hadn't suggested a detour and Eric was glad they were almost back at their police/CSI building. Maybe this week will go by with only minor insults, he asked himself? He would be wrong.

********

Calleigh spied Eric's Crown Victoria pulling up to the curb and hid herself in the shadows and watched. I wonder what you had to endure today Eric, she asked herself? She felt a hand on her shoulder, slightly jumped and turned around.

"Shesh Ryan you scared me. What's up?" Calleigh asked quickly.

Calleigh watched Martin's car nearing and new it was trouble. "Ryan don't ask any questions, just round up the guys and come outside, NOW!" Calleigh said turning to leave.

"But…why?"

"After work game of street ball, drinks at the bar, armpit waxing...I don't care just hurry," she said in a panic.

"Armpit waxing?" Ryan mused as he hurried inside.

********

Eric was about to get out of the car when he felt Martin's hand on his arm. "You know Eric you and I have hardly spent any time after work getting to know each other. I want to change that."

"I'm sorry Sir but I have to go," Eric said firmly.

"Damn _boy_ you just don't learn," Martin said drawing his gun.

"You don't scare me," Eric lied, narrowing his eyes in anger.

"I'm willing to bet I do," Martin smiled. "Now I have a bunch of ladies coming to pick us up and…"

"If you do that again to me I will report you," Eric snapped. "Assault, Kidnapping…whatever…"

"I only answer to O'Shay," Martin snapped back. "So who are you going to tell? Lieutenant Caine? Detective Tripp? Perhaps your girlfriend?"

Eric knew Martin was taunting him and decided not to say anything.

"Now get out of the car slowly and get into the one stopping behind us."

Eric looked in his side mirror and noticed Calleigh standing and waiting. She's going to kill me, Eric said inside.

"Now _boy_," Martin said poking him in the side with the barrel end of the gun.

Eric heaved a sigh as he got out of the car and stopped. He looked over at Calleigh and tried to tell her something was wrong. Martin Reynolds stopped him from behind.

"Signal her in any way and you'll really be sorry," Martin said in his ear, the gun in his back now. "Walk towards the back door very slowly."

********

Calleigh watched Eric's body posture and knew she had to act fast. "Ryan!" She said loudly as she turned and rushed in Eric's direction.

"Shesh Eric you're going to be late!" Calleigh said making both of them stop and look up. As she neared the stopped car she noticed it had two women in the back and one in the front. She felt her anger rising and as Eric slightly moved noticed Martin had a gun on him. _Man this guy just doesn't quit_, she said inside.

"Hey," Eric said in a shaky voice.

"I mean Ryan and the guys…" she said turning and looking back. Thankfully on cue Ryan and a few others came out of the building and started walking towards them.

"Oh man I almost forgot," Eric said with a slight smile. "See Martin wanted to show me something but I guess that's over," he said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey Eric you in or what?" Ryan said trying to read Calleigh's facial expressions.

"Still am," Eric said as he felt the gun lower from his back.

Ryan noticed the gun as Martin tucked it into his jacket and frowned. "This isn't over Eric," Martin snapped quietly in his ear before Eric quickly pulled away from him.

"See you later Martin," Eric said with his back to him.

Martin got into the car in a huff. "Drive us the hell away from here."

"What just happened?" Carla asked in a firm tone.

"_Calleigh Duquesne _happened," he snapped. "I'll just have to show her next time that we want her along as well. I think I'll do that tomorrow," he said firmly. "Darkness is our friend for a few reasons," he smiled.

"You guys going to be okay now?" Ryan asked as Natalia walked up to them.

"Yeah I'm sure he'll just go party someplace else and that will be that," Calleigh said firmly.

Calleigh looked at Eric with a smile.

"Thanks," he said firmly. "Want to get a drink or something?" Eric asked.

"Sure," Calleigh said as they turned to leave. "How did today go?"

"Ah the usual sniding comments and jeers. I guess he was waiting for after the shift was over."

"I saw those women in the car Eric," Calleigh said softly as they headed outside into the cool night air.

"Yeah me too," he sighed. "That would've sucked."

"Yeah for them," Calleigh said firmly.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue," Eric smiled as he hugged her close.

"I wonder how Horatio's doing?" Calleigh asked as they walked down the quiet street.

"Horatio knows how to act, he'll be okay," Eric frowned. "It's us I'm worried about."

********

"What can I get for you stranger?" The barkeep with the thick southern accent asked Horatio as he walked up to the counter.

"Beer is fine," Horatio grumbled.

"Just passing through Grubeville?" The man asked.

_Yes if I can help it_, Horatio said inside. "Not sure yet," Horatio said firmly and the man backed down. "What's it to you?"

"Sorry friend just asking," the man said backing away.

Horatio turned and looked around the bar and noticed two men watching him intently. Even when he finished his scan and turned his back to them he could feel their eyes fixed on his back. His scan indicated two things, every patron was white and they were all large angry looking men. _Good thing Eric didn't come with me_, he said inside. He finally finished his beer and stood up to leave. He glared once more at the two men and then headed for the door, hoping they'd follow. He was right. In this case, he now wished Frank was with him.

Horatio stepped into the night air and slowly headed towards his car, which he thankfully put fake plates on, Alabama no less. He heard the door behind him slam shut and knew he had company. Then out of the shadows out stepped a young black man, looked like he was a parking lot attendant or something. If he had an audience and had to get to Martin Reynolds's cohort then he had to act like one of them. _Eric forgive me for what I'm going to do_, Horatio said inside as he approached his car. He purposely bumped into the young black janitor who just looked back at him in surprise.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Horatio grumbled angrily.

"Uh sorry sir I didn't realize I bumped into you," the young man said in a shaky voice.

Horatio looked at his face and felt guilt starting to wash over him. _I'm doing this for Eric_ he reminded himself sharply. "Yeah well next time be a bit more careful. I'm the wrong guy to piss off!" Horatio said shoving him backwards. "Sorry," he whispered. The man looked at him in surprise but didn't say anything.

The young man stumbled from Horatio's shove but quickly picked up his broom and hurried away into the darkness.

Horatio got out his keys and turned back to his car.

"Tough guy huh," a heavy voice behind him snided.

"He had it coming," Horatio said firmly. He turned around with an angry look. In truth it was easy for him to be mad at the two men before him since he assumed they were like Martin Reynolds. He would be right. "What the hell do you want? An ass kicking as well?"

The man just smiled to Horatio. "You new here _Red_?" He said looking at his plates.

"You can read right? Now if you don't mind I need to find a place to sleep," Horatio said gruffly.

"Try Hampton's," the man said firmly. "I think you'll find it right up your alley."

"And what alley would that be?" Horatio questioned.

"The same one we travel down," the man said with a smile.

"Yeah well since you're so helpful know a place guy can get a job?"

"What do you do, Mr…."

"Carter. Josh Carter," Horatio lied. "Cop. Any problems with the law then I'm the wrong man."

"Well Mr. Carter come by Station House 43 tomorrow at say 9am and I'll see what I can do."

"You a cop?" Horatio asked with a frown.

"Got a problem with our cops?" The man questioned.

"Depends on their kind," Horatio said firmly.

"We can discuss that tomorrow. Ask for Williams. Rory Williams."

"Right," Horatio said opening his car door and getting inside. He watched the two men walk away and then noticed the young black man step out of the shadows after they had gotten into their car and left. Horatio watched as he nervously cleaned the parking lot and then hurried away. "I'm glad Eric doesn't live around here," he said as he firmly. He started up his car and headed for his hotel. "I'm glad I don't live here."

Horatio finally settled into his room and got into bed. Rory was right; Mr. Hampton was just like him, an open racial bigot. _I can't wait until this is all over_, he said inside. Bringing down Martin Reynolds is going to be one of the greatest pleasures ever. O'Shay would be next.

Horatio woke up and got ready for his meeting with Rory Williams. "This should be fun," he said sarcastically as he headed into Station House 43. He looked around and noticed something very disconcerting. Most of the officers were white males around his age, some maybe Ryan's. No females aside from two desk clerks and the only colored people he saw were two janitors and one maintenance guy. _They have no black officers at all, Horatio noted. Who runs this place, Hitler?_

"Rory Williams," he said to the desk clerk. She pointed him in the right and he turned and headed through the wooden doors and into the main area the other officers were. He finally noticed two black officers but observed how strained and tense they looked. They sat alone in the corner talking to each other while the rest of the room was lively and busy.

"Josh," Rory said to Horatio with a broad smile as he extended his hand.

"Morning," Josh/Horatio said firmly as he took it and shook it.

"Sit down. Want some coffee?"

"Why not," Horatio said easing himself down on the wooden chair beside the man he already hated.

"Jacobs get us two coffees," Rory yelled out.

Horatio watched in horror as one of the black officers from the corner slowly got up and went to the coffee stand. It took everything in Horatio's power to keep from saying something. He watched the man slowly walk towards the desk, a look of tension and intrepidation on his face. Horatio took the cup without saying a word.

"So Josh," Rory said taking his cup. "What kind of police work did you do in Alabama?"

"The same kind you do," Horatio said firmly.

"Really?" Rory asked in interest.

"Really," Horatio stated. _I just hope that phony police ID Frank created for holds up or both Eric and I are in hot water._

"Well how about you ride along with us today and get a feel for the area. I think we might have an opening soon."

"Sounds like a plan," Horatio said firmly.

********

"So we'll just have to make sure we create another distraction after work in case Martin has another stupid scheme planned," Calleigh said as they walked slowly together the following morning. THey had spent another night in bliss and longed for the time they could wake up and just face a normal day.

"Yeah maybe he'll just get tired and leave," Eric sighed knowing inside that was never going to happen.

Eric headed across the street were Martin Reynolds was already dressed and standing beside the Crown Victoria.

"How's Calleigh this morning?" Martin asked with a large smile as Eric walked past him. Eric ignored his question and headed into the building to get dressed and ready for the day. The fact that Martin was already waiting for him and mentioned Calleigh made him really start to panic. He slammed his locker shut and headed for the Chief's Crown Victoria wishing that Chief Hancock was already back and things were normal. He feared that would never happen. He approached the car and looked at Martin with a narrow gaze.

"Ready to go?" Martin said quickly as he turned around and got into the car without waiting for Eric to open the door as usual. Maybe Martin did get the hint last night, Eric said inside as he too got into the car. Martin gave him the first address and the day started like nothing was wrong. And as the day drew to a close he was sure that Martin had more than taken the hint and was deciding to back off.

********

Horatio spent the day miserably in the front seat of Rory's cruiser listening to his pathetic excuses as to why the precinct should be all white. He noticed the time and wondered when these guys called it a night. Frank had found some hidden emails that tied O'Shay an upcoming deal. Now he needed those details. If he caught them in the act they cough up O'Shay and this would all be over.

"So last call?" Horatio said as they drove up to a medium sized dark building.

"Sort of," Rory smiled. "Something you might enjoy."

_Oh I'll bet_, Horatio said inside. "Lead the way."

********

Calleigh finished their shift early and headed up to the lockers to get changed. She approached the stairs and noticed a strange woman standing waiting for her. "Are you lost?" Calleigh asked quickly.

"No I'm waiting for one of the guys. But while I was standing here a really nice looking guy came up and handed me this note," she said handing Calleigh a slip of paper.

"Thanks," Calleigh said taking the paper and opening it.

_Calleigh,  
Meet me behind the building, Martin's out front.  
Eric_

Calleigh looked at the note and frowned and then back up at the girl. "When did you get this?"

"About 2 minutes ago," she said turning to leave. "Later."

"Yeah later," Calleigh said with a worried tone. She hurried to the back and looked around in the darkness. She noticed a lone male figure standing a ways away and slowly walked up to him. When she got there she quickly noticed it wasn't Eric and turned around. As she did, however, she was met in the face with a hard fist. Calleigh stumbled back from Carla's blow but quickly countered and swung at her. Calleigh's fist connected with Carla's nose causing her to scream out. Calleigh was about to lunge at the strange woman when the man who was behind her grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"HE…" she tried to call out only to have him cover her mouth with his hand and drag her towards a waiting van. Calleigh struggled in the man's grasp but because of his size he easily held her captive and silent. _Help me!_ Calleigh's mind screamed out. _Eric HELP ME!_


	11. Kidnapped

**Title: Skin Deep  
Chapter 10 – Kidnapped!**

Ryan, who had been standing by the window, thinking and pacing looked down to see Calleigh's abduction. He watched as Calleigh or someone who looked like Calleigh was pushed into a van and the van started to pull away. Without thinking to tell anyone else he grabbed Tripp's arm and dragged him out of the chair. "Don't ask just follow."

"Ryan…" Tripp said firmly. "What's going on?"

"I think Calleigh is in trouble," Ryan said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Ryan rushed out side to see the van turn the corner and stop in the alley behind another building. "Get the car and meet me behind that building."

"Ryan what on earth is going on?" Tripp asked with a frown.

"I think that Martin Reynolds guy is up to something. Look we have to help Eric and Calleigh," Ryan said firmly. "Get…the…keys…"

"Got em," Tripp said rushing to get his car while Ryan rushed across the road and headed around to the back of the other building to see what would happen.

********

Eric stopped the car in front of the Police/CSI building and looked at Martin with a frown. But much to his surprise Martin got out of the car and closed the door. Eric quickly got out and headed to the front of the Crown Victoria not waiting for him. "Night Eric," Martin said stiffly as he hurried inside.

Eric wondered why Martin wasn't interested in giving him a tormenting evening but wasted no time in rushing inside to find Calleigh and go home. He rushed right past the clerk's desk; who was trying to flag him down. "Eric…wait…"

"Be right back!" He called out to the clerk as he rushed to the CSI lab to find her. "Have to find Calleigh," Eric told himself.

Martin, however, knowing where Calleigh already was wasted no time in heading for the van.

Martin rushed to the back and outside into the alley and got into the waiting van telling the other man to call it a night, his job was done. He looked at Calleigh whose hands were now tied together in front and she was gagged, sitting beside Carla who had a gun in her side.

"Did she give you any trouble?" Martin smiled at Calleigh.

"A little," Carla snided. "But it was worth it," she said slapping Calleigh lightly on the cheek.

Calleigh glared at Martin and tried to kick at him. "Oh little spit fire eh?" He teased. "Tonight is going to be really fun."

"So when's Eric coming?" Carla asked quickly.

Eric nervously paced the waiting area outside and then finally pulled out his phone and dialed her number. "Come on Calleigh pick up," he urged as he only was rewarded with empty rings. "Pick up…" he pleaded; feeling his nervousness starting to grow and his heart starting to beat faster.

"Should be walking through the door any second," Martin said in Calleigh's face. "Very soon our _toy_ for the night will be with us."

"Give me few will ya Carla," Martin said angrily as he pulled Carla out of the van, got inside with Calleigh and slammed the door shut. "Told you we'd eventually party," he laughed as he pushed her to the floor and started to pull open her blouse. Calleigh tried to fight him off but with her cries for help going unheard and her hands bound she could little more than endure his tormented assault. She felt his hands groping her breasts and then moving in lower. Martin shoved his hand roughly down her pants, making her scream into the gag.

"Ahh nice and warm for me…too bad I don't have time to fully appreciate what you have to offer," he said meanly as he pulled his hand back up, yanked the gag down and started to kiss her hard. "But I will later and Eric will be forced to watch!"

Eric, however, wasn't about to leave until he knew where she went. His sense of foreboding started to build and was sure Martin had something to do with it. But if he had Calleigh…he headed back to the desk; his mind still a mix of emotions and his finger still pressing redial on her cell phone. Where is she! If Martin…what if he does, his mind raced in terror. What if she…

He saw she wasn't there raced back into the waiting area. Eric headed back into the Station House and up to the reception desk. "Note for ya Eric," the clerk said handing him a slip of paper.

Eric opened the note and frowned.

_Eric,  
Meet me behind the building. Martin is waiting out front.  
Calleigh_

"Okay," Eric said heading for the back door.

"I like the feel of you twisting under me…I'll remember that for later," he laughed as he continued his assault on her. Regrettably he heard Carla's knock on the side of the van and knew it was time stop. "Damn it!" He cursed. "Play time is over," he laughed looking down at a terrified Calleigh. "Thanks for the warm up," Martin smiled as he pushed the gag back into her mouth before she could utter another word. "Time to get Eric."

NO! Her mind yelled in a panic as she was hauled back up to a seated position and Carla got back into the van beside her. "Was it fun for you?" Carla snided as she patted Calleigh on the leg. "Wait until Eric joins us…then we'll really party."

Calleigh just stared at the side of the dark van in misery. _Eric, she lamented inside. Please just leave!_

But once Eric stepped outside he noticed she wasn't there; instead a dark van was and it was running. _This can't be good_, he thought. He was about to turn around and head inside when he heard a low taunting from behind.

"Going someplace Eric?" Martin snided as he stepped out, zipping up his pants.

Eric didn't answer but kept walking for the door.

"I need to show you something," Martin said quickly. "I don't think it can wait."

Eric turned to him in anger. "Whatever game you are playing ends now. I'm going home."

"I guess that's too bad," Martin sighed. "Oh well Calleigh and I will have to party alone. Good thing because she's really spirited; looking forward to taming that out of her."

Eric looked at him in horror. _Calleigh?_ _Oh man tell me he's joking_. "You son of a b…"

"Walk to me Eric, and act naturally," Martin directed. "Unless you care nothing for her."

Eric turned around and headed for the van. Martin opened the side door and Eric gasped in horror as he looked at Calleigh tied up and sitting beside a woman with a gun in her side. Her hair was messed up, her blouse undone and she looked like she had been attacked.

"If you…"

"I just did…walk to me Eric," Martin smiled. "And she's nice and warm for me - where it counts!"

"I'll ki…"

Calleigh looked at Eric with a look of anger and regret. Sorry, she said inside. _Oh Eric I'm so sorry._

"Calleigh," Eric said quickly. He tried to rush Martin only to have Carla draw her gun on Calleigh. "Turn around Eric," he said firmly. "Now!" Eric looked at Calleigh, saw the bruise on her cheek and felt his anger starting to rise. Sadly he was unable to do anything with her being held hostage. Sorry he said with his eyes. He turned around as Martin locked his wrists together in place behind him with a pair of handcuffs.

Calleigh closed her eyes as she watched Eric being treated so harshly and could only imagine the horrors that awaited them at the hand of Martin Reynolds. She protested the seatbelt Carla put over her pinning her to the seat but knew she really didn't have a choice.

"Time to party," he said in Eric's ear. He shoved Eric inside the van and belted him in the row across from Calleigh, facing her. Carla belted Calleigh in and then got in the front seat beside Martin slamming the door shut.

"Let her go," Eric said angrily.

"Carla if you don't mind," Martin said as the van slowly pulled away. Before Eric could say another word Carla twisted herself around, stuffed a cloth into his mouth from behind and tied it tightly behind his head, gagging him also. Calleigh watched helplessly as Eric was silenced just like her. Oh man this is bad Calleigh said inside. No one saw us being kidnapped!

********

Horatio neared the entrance to the building behind Rory and felt his heart starting to race. _What can I expect in here?_ Rory pulled the door open and Horatio got his answer. _Oh man_, Horatio said inside. _This is not exactly what I had planned and I'm alone and unarmed. Damn it!_

********

Ryan watched in anger as his friend was handcuffed and then meanly pushed into the van where he assumed Calleigh already was. Damn it, he cursed inside. This guy is really bad. He heard a noise behind him and turned and watched Tripp's dark sedan slowly pull up behind him.

"About time," Ryan said getting in and spying Natalia in the back. He turned around and looked at Tripp in surprise. "She insisted," Tripp said firmly.

"Whatever, just follow that van."

"Is Calleigh really in there?" Natalia asked.

"And Eric now too."

********

Eric cursed angrily into the gag only to have Carla grab his face and kiss his cheek. Eric pulled his head away in protest and Calleigh just narrowed her eyes in anger at the woman touching Eric. Carla looked at Calleigh and smiled evilly. "When my friends join us we'll show _you_ exactly how to treat a _toy_ like this," she said pulling Eric's face back to her again. "And trust me it won't be the way you do. Course Martin will show him how to treat a toy like you," Carla laughed.

_And when I'm free I'll show you how I treat a loser like you_, Calleigh said inside as she watched Eric endure another forced kiss. Calleigh tried to shift her position; Martin's mean hands hurting her tender area. Eric looked a her and frowned. She knew once she told him what Martin did he'd die inside.

Eric tried to move his head but as much as he hated his situation the more he looked at Calleigh the more Martin's pants action and her disheveled appearance made sense. Did he? Was there time? Did he force himself on her? Oh god no…. He was lying right? He had to be...Calleigh had to be okay.

********

"Where are they going?" Natalia asked as the van slowed down and turned into a busy hotel. The car the three of them were in hung back and watched.

"Can we call the cops?" Ryan asked with a sigh.

"If there is a chase it could turn ugly," Tripp sighed. "Or they could have guns with them and it could be a stand-off."

"What is going on?" Natalia asked as they watched two other women leave a room and head for the van.

"Party time," Tripp said firmly. "Sucks to be Eric and Calleigh."

"Mostly Calleigh," Natalia said firmly.

"I somehow get the feeling she's not a willing participant by and means," Ryan mumbled.

"Yeah well you said Eric was handcuffed so I don't think this is his idea of a good time," Natalia added.

"Would be if it were just him and Calleigh," Ryan said with a wink to Natalia, making her blush.

"I don't want to hear any sex talk!" Tripp moaned. "Shesh! I miss Horatio." He said making them lightly laugh.

********

Calleigh struggled with the ropes around her wrists looking at Eric with a sorry expression. She had to get loose, one of them did. And with Eric's hands cuffed behind his back it was up to her. Sadly they neared a hotel and her greatest fears came to life as two women exited a hotel room and headed for them. Oh no, she said inside. What will I have to watch him endure? She saw the look in his eyes and knew whatever these women had done before were more than likely going to do it again and he wasn't going to enjoy it.

Eric looked at Calleigh and felt panic starting to build as the two women neared the van. Oh man not again, Eric said inside, not with Calleigh here. He watched in horror as they opened the side of the van and got in, one on each side of him, facing Calleigh.

"Time to roll ladies," Martin said as the van started to pull away.

"I see our special play thing is back," one of them said with a smile as she started to stroke Eric face.

"And just how we like him," the other taunted as she toyed with his gag.

"Who's the bitch?" One asked looking at Calleigh meanly. "This his girl?"

"Can't be she's white," the other snipped.

"She was white stupid, remember?" The other snided.

"Ladies that is Calleigh. And Calleigh is in love with Eric," Martin jeered.

"Not after we're finished with him," one said going for the buttons on his jacket.

Calleigh grumbled angrily into her gag as she watched the two women starting to grope and fondle Eric. He tried to twist away from them but the belt held him fast and so did their arms. Calleigh watched the look on his face and knew he was in misery. Oh Eric I'm so sorry, she said inside.

"Why are you with one of _his_ kind?" The one on the right asked Calleigh. "I mean he's got a great body and all but really why are you with him? Sex?"

I'm gagged you idiot, Calleigh huffed inside; like I can answer your stupid question. Then one of them reached forward and yanked the gag from Calleigh's mouth. Before the woman could ask her another question Calleigh spit at her in the face.

"Ahh!" The woman cried out in horror. She made a move to hit Calleigh but Calleigh brought her leg up and kicked the woman in her leg causing her to cry out in pain.

"Ladies show Calleigh what actions like that will merit," Martin said firmly.

Then much to Calleigh's horror one of the ladies went to Eric's zipper and started to unzip his pants. Eric mumbled in the gag and furiously shook his head no.

"Leave him alone!" Calleigh cried out.

"Then behave until we get to our destination Calleigh," Martin said loudly. "Or Eric will pay the price before hand."

Calleigh slumped back in her chair and watched helplessly as one of the women toyed with the gag on Eric's face and the other started to open the buttons on his dress shirt.

"You know I don't expect a tramp like you to know quality," Calleigh said firmly.

"Ohhh that hurt," the other one mocked as she toyed with Eric's waist button.

"Can't you at least take the gag out?" Calleigh moaned. "I mean it's not like anyone's going to hear him calling for help."

"We like him gagged," one of them said firmly. "Besides I like hearing him moan for me." And before Calleigh could react the woman grabbed Eric's face and started to kiss him, despite his muffled protests.

"Leave him alone," Calleigh said firmly.

"Let me try," the other moaned grabbing his face and pulling it to her. Eric closed his eyes, as he knew Calleigh was looking at them in anger. "Oh yeah I like this."

"Stop it," Calleigh protested in vain.

"Well little girl, you think the way we treat your boy toy is wrong?" One of them laughed.

Calleigh saw Eric close his eyes and knew the cutting remarks were starting to really hurt and take their toll on his feelings.

"He's given me more than any man ever will," Calleigh snapped. "Just because you have to kidnap men to get your _yearly_ fix doesn't mean you to have to run down those of us that don't. I'll never leave him, ever. And yes the sex is great, but so is everything Eric gives me, especially his love! You're pretty pathetic if you ask me," Calleigh snided to one of the girls.

"You just don't know when to quit do ya honey," one of them smiled.

"I have an idea how to put her in her place," Carla said turning around. While keeping her eye on Calleigh Carla whispered into the ear of the girl on Eric's right. The girl turned to Calleigh with an evil smile. Then much to Calleigh's horror the girl moved herself on top of Eric's lap with her back to Calleigh. "Now it's time to party," she said unzipping his pants all the way down. "With my new toy."

Calleigh looked at Carla with hate and contempt. I'm really going to kick her ass when this is over. She heard Eric mumble in protest and choked back the anger that was rising as she watched the woman start to kiss and touch him.

This has to end soon, Calleigh said inside. Please Horatio, please hurry and find your evidence. Sadly the two women on Eric afforded her the opportunity to work on her ropes. I have to get free, she said as she felt the knots loosen. And when I do…

********

Horatio looked at the room before him and stifled a gasp. The young black janitor he met in the parking lot the night before was strung up like Eric told him he was, to the ceiling and he was already sporting bruises and cuts from the beating he obviously sustained. He felt anger and bile develop in his throat as he heard the man's sad whimpers and calls for help. It took everything in his power not to rush up to him and take him down or turn around and charge the guy with the whip and beat him senseless.

"You brought me here for this?" Horatio asked angrily, trying to sound casual about it.

"We got him nice and warm for ya," Rory smiled meanly. "I mean afterall you did promise him an ass-kicking right?" He laughed.

"Yeah but when I ass kick I like to see their pathetic attempts at fighting back. This takes all the fun out of it," Horatio said firmly.

"So then you don't want to?" Rory asked in surprise. "Even when he's like this? We know _you_ like to."

Horatio looked at him in surprise. "How…"

"Oh come on now Carter. You think I just let anyone ride with me?"

"You checked _my_ record," Josh Carter/Horatio said heavily.

"Quite impressive," Rory said with a smile.

_I'll have to thank Tripp later_, he thought. _Man I can't wait until this is over._

"Anyways your record shows that on more than one occasion you have been sited for ah 'over aggressive' treatment of certain _individuals_."

"They deserved it," Horatio said trying to sound like he was defending himself. "Look I…"

"You don't have to defend yourself to us Carter," Rory said firmly. "You're just the kind of guy we are looking to fill our new vacancy."

"I'll have to think about it and talk it over with the old lady," Horatio said firmly.

"Ah now the truth comes out," Rory laughed. "She like you?"

"Worse," Horatio said sarcastically. "Keeps me on a tight leash."

"Kinda like we do for these guys," Rory said meanly as the turned back to their quivering captive. "You sure you don't want a try?"

"Well maybe a few times…" Horatio said with a forced fake smile. How on earth…then he remembered something Tripp taught him. He discreetly reached his hand into his pocket, pressed a button and quickly withdrew it as he was handed the cruel looking whip. He felt his hands starting to tremble as he closed his fingers around the heavy piece of leather and slowly walked up the young man. He tried to drown out his cries, begging for his help as he lifted his arm high into the air. Much to his relief his cell phone rang loudly, breaking the silence and quickly brining his arm back down to his side.

"Yeah!" He said trying to sound upset. He looked at Rory and then sort of turned away. "Luanne I told you…don't take that tone…I…I'm busy…" pause. "Look dear you are not in char…what?…You're here? Where! Fine…yeah I'm leaving now…yeah fine! I said I'll be there. I'll be there!" Horatio said angrily as he turned back to Rory with a defeated look. "I uh…"

"I see what you mean," Rory laughed, making the other guys laugh with him.

"Yeah well after sleeping outside a few nights kinda humbles a guy," Horatio smirked. "Sorry. I gotta go and pick her up. She's got a place for us."

"There will be other times," Rory winked.

"Better be," Horatio said firmly. "So tomorrow…"

"Come by at 9am and we'll start things rolling."

"Deal. I'll call a cab," Horatio said shaking his hand but imagining in his mind he was head butting him for his ugly treatment of the young black man.

"Rogers will drive you back."

"Fine," Horatio said as he turned and followed after the large man. Horatio knew leaving would be bad but if he stayed things would be worse. The drive back to his car was pure hell as his mind constantly flashed images of the young man being beaten for no other reason than his skin color. It got even worse for him when he pictured Eric at their mercy. He could hear his friend begging for help as Martin Reynolds whipped him. _I have to put an end to this, he told himself. But how? How do I get what I need on all of them?_

"Thanks," he mumbled to the man as he got out of the car at the Station House and headed to his own. But instead of heading back to his own hotel he headed for the place he knew he was needed, that empty warehouse. He spied a few cars still left and carefully pulled his car into a hidden garage and crept towards the back of the warehouse. He could still hear the laughing and jeering and cringed each time he heard the whip crack and the man's small cries for help. He felt his anger rising and balled up his fists to keep himself in place until the madness was over. After what seemed like a small eternity he heard a body slump to the ground and then listened as the voices one by one left the warehouse, leaving the young man to suffer alone in the dark. Once he was sure they were all gone he headed for the backdoor and quietly let himself inside.

********

"How are we going to stop them?" Natalia asked Tripp as they continued to discreetly follow after the van housing their two captive friends.

"Well when they stop I guess we'll just have to wait until they are inside, create a distraction and then take them down," Tripp suggested.

"Take…them…down…?" Ryan asked weakly.

"What did you have in mind?" Tripp asked quickly.

"How about calling the cops," Ryan said firmly.

"Well I guess we could do that," Tripp said with a frown. "Takes the fun out of it."

"You just wanted to kick that guys ass," Natalia teased Tripp.

"Yeah I know," Tripp huffed. "I say play it by ear. Let's wait and see where they stop before we make any assumptions. For all we know they'll just drive in circles."

"Yeah but what the hell are they enduring with those other women in there?" Natalia said angrily.

Tripp let out a large sigh. "Tonight is going to be a long night I fear…for me and them."

"Hey I have an idea," Natalia said with a smile.

"I'm afraid to ask," Tripp moaned as he watched her reach for the phone.

********

Calleigh continued to work on her knots and watched in silent torment as the two women continued to touch and fondle Eric despite his muffled protests. She listened to their ugly words and knew each second with them was killing him inside. How can women treat another human being like this, Calleigh wondered in anger? How can they be so ugly towards someone as wonderful as Eric? She watched him trying to struggle out of their grasp and felt her anger rising once again, knowing he couldn't get free.

"Enjoying the show Calleigh?" Carla taunted from the front seat.

Calleigh narrowed her eyes in anger at her new nemesis. _I hate her_, Calleigh said inside.

"No?" Carla laughed as she reached behind the front seat and stroked Eric's head with her finger.

Eric closed his eyes as the women continued to kiss his face and chest and play with the exposed parts of his body. He continued to shake his head no and mumbled protests into the gag but they just laughed and continued, saying mean things so that even Calleigh could hear. His shirt was almost open to his waist and his zipper was undone. He felt their hands touching every part of him; groping him where he hated most.

"Want to join us honey?" One of the women asked Calleigh.

She bit back her anger and turned her head away as the woman started to kiss his trapped lips once again. Where are they taking us, she wondered? She finally felt the knots completely loosen and knew once the belt was off she would be free. Eric, she knew wasn't that lucky as his hands were cuffed behind his back. It was killing her to see him so helpless, enduring such ugly torment.

The touching she could brush off as it was against his will. But their words. They were ugly, cutting and racist and she hated them for that. That she would never be able to just brush off and feared he wouldn't be able to either. She never imagined that women would be capable of saying such evil things to anyone let alone the man she knew she loved and trusted more than anything. A man who would probably give his precious life to save their worthless ones. How can they be so vile?

"What made you all so ugly?" She asked softly.

One of the women stopped touching his chest and looked up at her with a scowl.

"You think just because he has a nice body and what you claim a nice personality that he merits the same consideration if he was white?" One of them asked.

"What does it matter what color his skin is?" Calleigh asked angrily.

"You know Calleigh…" Carla started.

"You in the front, just shut up already!" Calleigh snapped angrily, turning her stare back to the woman she was talking to before.

"If he were white…"

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuses," Calleigh said turning her head out the window. She felt herself starting to tear up at the fact that Eric was being so mistreated because he wasn't white, because he was different. That was one of the things she loved most about him, his obvious difference and how well it complimented hers. She quickly choked back the tears and turned her head back to the ugly scene before her. The other woman was still on his lap, pressing him down while the other was back playing with the rest of him. _This had to end soon_, she said inside. Please let this end soon.

Eric's mind raced with terrible thoughts of Martin forcing sex on Calleigh and he felt his own panic thankfully drowing out the ugly words the two women on top of him were saying. THis had to end soon, he moaned inside. Please let us be rescued.

********

Horatio carefully felt his way along in the dark room until he bumped into the young man's quivering body.

"No…" the man started in a soft moan.

"Shhh it's okay," Horatio said picking him up in his arms. "I'm going to help you." He carefully made his way out the back and waited outside to make sure he was alone.

The young man strained his eyes to look at Horatio and frowned when he recognized him. "I thought you hated me…" he said in a weak voice as Horatio started for his car.

"Far from it," Horatio smiled.

"But…theys coming back…"

"Then we have to hurry," Horatio huffed. "Before we are seen."


	12. Into the Lions Den

**Title: Skin Deep  
Chapter 11 – Into the Lions Den**

The young man closed his eyes and rested while Horatio helped him into the back seat. "Where do you live?"

"Highway trailer park…"

"Great," Horatio said firmly as he got into the front seat. He started up the car and slowly pulled away from his hiding spot. He listened to the soft directions and soon pulled up in front of a very shabby trailer with a single light on inside. He carefully helped the young man out of the back seat and gathered him up in his arms once again and headed for the front door. He opened it and looked back at the face of a very angry woman.

"Ma'am this is your so…" Horatio started only to have her snatch him the young man from his arms and hit him on the chest. "Hey I was just…"

"I know what yous doin'," she said angrily. "Yous appeasin' yer conscience by bringin' ma boy back after you done beatin' on him."

"Ma'am I did not…"

"Yous was there right? Didn't have to raise no hand youself as long as yous was there," she yelled.

"But…" Horatio started.

"He helped me," the young man said weakly.

She quickly looked down at her son, not really believing what he just said. "What?"

"He wouldn't hit me," the young man said softly.

"Look I didn't help hurt him in any way. Trust me I'm not like them," Horatio said quickly. "I'm here to help you."

"Why should I believe you?" She demanded. "Yous a cop too right?"

"Let's go inside before he catches a cold or something and I'll explain why I'm really here," Horatio said in a kind tone.

She looked at him in surprise and frowned. "Follow me," she said turning around and heading inside. She gently laid her son on the couch and started to attend to him while Horatio closed the door and sat down on a nearby chair.

"So why yous here?" She asked, her back to him.

"Long story. Let me start at the beginning," Horatio said with a heavy sigh. Horatio watched her tend to her son's wounds and cringed. "Is he going to be okay?" Horatio asked softly.

"Stop actin' like yous care or somethin'," she said angrily.

"Mother…please…" the young man begged softly.

"Fine already," she said in a huff.

"I'm from Miami. My name is Horatio Caine and I'm a cop, that much is true. But trust me not like these guys," Horatio said with a smile. "I'm here because I want to stop the treatment of…well those of a different race."

"Yous lyin'," she said sharply.

"The reason I'm here is a cop from down here transferred to Miami and now is making life for my friend a living hell. The only reason Eric has lasted so long is that there are others on the force that don't stand for that kind of crap, they way you're treated. Some share the same narrow-minded opinions but not like here. Most where I work are like me, wanting and willing to help others."

"I don't trus…"

"Ma'am I am not lying," he said pulling out a picture and handing it to her. "My friends, ma'am, are chosen based on their personality, not their skin colour," he explained, handing her a picture of him, Mike and Eric; Mike, African American and Eric, Cuban. "Where I come fro…"

"They really you friends?" She asked in suspicion.

"I am not lying."

"Here they's beat a boy for bein' black," his mother snapped as she handed the picture back. "So why yous really come down here?"

"This officer a Martin Reynolds is the one that…"

"We knows him," she said with an angry look. "He's the one done all them deals befores they sent him up to yous."

"Deals?" Horatio asked quickly.

"Drug deals. Every third Thursday of the month," the young man said sitting up. "I seen it once before."

"Look in two days it will be the third Thursday of this month. If that deal goes down I need to be there to see it," Horatio said firmly. "Can you tell me where?"

"I can show you…"

"Randall Gallows I will not have yous riskin' yer neck for…"

"I want to bring him down mamma," Randall said softly. "Then maybe the hurtin' will stop."

"Ain't never gonna stop cuz of one ma…"

"All it takes is one," Horatio said softly. "Ma'am I'll make you this promise. Randall helps me and I'll find you guys a safe place to live; far away from here."

"Miami?" Randall asked happily.

"That could probably be arranged."

"I want to," Randall said firmly. He looked at his mother's face and smiled. "I just can't take no more mamma."

She turned to Horatio with a slight frown. "You better tells me ma boy will live through this or…"

"Ma'am if I have to give my life for your son I will," Horatio said firmly. "But I want to stop it before it comes to that. Anyone else I can trust here?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah," Randall said reaching for the phone. "I'll call Jake."

Horatio leaned back in his chair and waited while Randall made the call. He really didn't know how he'd help these people but inside he knew it was the right thing to do. _I have to try_, he reasoned internally. _I know it's what Eric would do. I just pray I can get some information in time. Martin Reynolds has to be stopped!_

*********

Calleigh watched as the van turned onto a dark secluded road and drew close to a small dark cabin. She felt her heart starting to race faster at the thoughts of what awaited them inside. What would she have to witness? Eric being forced sex while she helplessly watched? The very thought made her sick and want to throw up. _I can't imagine what Eric's feeling right now_, she said inside as she continued to watch him endure his torment. She listened to his sad pleadings for them to stop and cringed as they laughed and called him ugly things. Eric's mind however was a mix of terror and hatred. He hated the fact he had to endure such things but hated more that Calleigh had to be there to see and hear it all. But what would he have to watch? Would he have to endure Martin's threats?

"Fun time is almost here Calleigh," Martin said loudly. "Then you are I are really going to party. I'm personally looking forward to taming the spirit out of you."

"Go to hell!" Calleigh spat in anger.

"Already been there. Time to take you on a trip with me," Martin laughed. "Besides I owe Carla a show."

_Oh I'll give her a show alright_, Calleigh thought. _I'll show her my fist hitting her face a few times_.

Eric heard Martin's words which snapped himself out of his tormented stupor and felt himself starting to panic once again. _What if I am forced to watch Calleigh suffer at Martin's hands because he hates me? How will I ever be able to face her again_? He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer asking for a way out of this mess.

********

"If we follow down that road they'll know someone is following them," Tripp said as they stopped at the dead end sigh and waited.

"But if we delay who knows what will happen to them," Ryan said firmly.

"Trust me I don't like it anymore than you but we have no choice," Tripp said firmly. "How long did Jenkins say he'd be?" Tripp asked as Natalia finally hung up the cell phone.

"He has to come alone as his partner is busy," Natalia sighed. "But said he is nearing the highway and should be here in about 10 minutes."

"10 minutes?" Ryan said in surprise. "That guy could beat the crap out of Eric in 10 minutes."

Tripp looked at him and knew he was right. The longer they delayed the longer Eric and Calleigh would be at the mercy of a man who was an obvious racist.

"That guy is bad news," Eric said softly. "Calleigh thinks he's already assaulted Eric once."

"What?" Natalia asked in surprise.

"Yeah it's true," Tripp finally admitted. "Horatio told me everything he's done to Eric so far. It's really bad."

"Great," Ryan huffed. "He's a cop who can write himself out of anything. He has it in for Eric because he's Cuban…but I'm sure hates all ethnics."

"So what are we waiting for?" Tripp asked going for the door. "We can't leave Eric as the mercy of some bigot."

"Lead the way," Ryan said firmly.

Tripp turned off the headlights and started to slowly drive down the dark, gravel road. He had to drive slowly so that dust wouldn't be made and they wouldn't be heard. "Racist! Man I want a piece of him!"

********

"Yous want some coffee while yer waitin'?" Randall's mother asked Horatio.

"Uh sure," Horatio said with some hesitancy.

"I ain't gonna put no poison in it," she said flatly.

"Sorry if I looked that way," Horatio said with a slight smile. "But I'd love a cup of coffee."

"Alright then," she said as she turned and headed into the small kitchen.

"So who's Jake?" Horatio asked Randall as he lay quietly on the couch.

"He was a friend of ma dad's," Randall said softly.

"_Was_?" Horatio asked in fear. "What happened to him?"

"Martin Reynolds happened. To Brian, to the police force, to the town," Randall's mother said angrily. "He done murdered him cuz he was black. Course no one ever prove it, but we knows it was him."

"Sorry," Horatio said looking away.

"Why you so up on helpin' us anyways?" She asked in interest. "Been no other folk around here wanna help us, save Jake. But now yous here and…why yous here really?"

"Because I hate people being treated unfairly," Horatio said firmly. "And if I can stop even a small part of it, then that's what I'll do."

"Man that's somethin'," she said shaking her head and turning back to the small coffee-pot. "Ain't never heard no talk like that before."

"I don't think she believes me," Horatio said not really expecting an answer.

"She's just worried you won't keep your promise to help us," Randall stated.

"Well I do intend to keep that promise," Horatio said firmly. "But I really want to put an end to Martin Reynolds reign of terror."

"Me too," Randall said softly. "Take him down and the rest fall with him."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Horatio said firmly.

********

"Time to go ladies," Martin said firmly as he finally stopped the van and turned around. "Enjoy the ride Eric?" Martin laughed in his ear, making Calleigh seethe even more.

"We did," one of them said dragging her tongue up the left side of Eric's face.

"Ready to go my dear?" Martin laughed at Calleigh.

"Go to hell," Calleigh stated.

"Yeah you said that before so shut it already!" Martin yelled in anger.

Eric felt one of the women undoing his seatbelt but left his pants unzipped while the other reached over and undid Calleigh's belt. Calleigh and Eric locked eyes and she could more than read his fear and anger. Eric felt one of the women grab his arm and pull him towards the open side van door while the other grabbed Calleigh and dragged her after them.

Eric stepped out of the van into the cool night air and felt his heart start to race faster as he looked at the dark cabin before them. He tried to struggle and mumble into his gag for Martin to let them go but Martin just slapped him hard on the back and laughed.

"Time for some real fun Eric," Martin said grabbing his arm and pulling him close. Eric turned his face away while Martin spoke harshly into his ear. "Now I show you how your kind should be treated. And if you don't behave you'll get your second whipping, which I feel is long overdue." Eric tried to pull away but Martin tightened his grip around his arm and held him fast.

Calleigh stood silently in one of the women's grip staring at Carla.

"What you are looking at bitch?" Carla said meanly.

"Trying to figure that out," Calleigh said hoping to provoke a fight. "So far all I see is pathetic and ugly. But please correct me if I'm wrong."

"Oh I'll correct you alright," Carla said storming up Calleigh and yanking her away from the other woman. Carla glared at her in anger while Calleigh just stared back with a daring smile.

"I guess it was slow on the strip tonight huh," Calleigh mocked. "Maybe you should try swinging both ways, get more action."

"You are really asking for it aren't you?" Carla challenged.

"From you? Oh man it's a good thing my hands are tied because I'd really kick your ass," Calleigh said angrily.

"Really?" Carla said balling up her fist behind her back. "How about I take that on…" and with those words Carla swung her balled up fist at Calleigh while the other two backed away. Calleigh stepped back a bit making Carla hit the air. She quickly brought pulled her hands apart, sending the ropes to the ground and lunged at Carla.

"Let them play for a bit," Martin laughed as he kept a firm grip on a protesting Eric. "It'll warm Calleigh up for me."

Meantime Tripp, Natalia and Ryan finally reached the cabin. "What on earth?" Tripp asked in surprise as he watched Calleigh fly through the air, slamming into another woman.

"Um hurry?" Natalia said in urgency.

Tripp floored the car and zoomed for the two women standing beside the van. They both screamed out and as Tripp slammed on the breaks causing the car to stop inches from the back of the van. Natalia jumped out and flung herself on one while Ryan took the other.

"You wouldn't hit a woman would you?" The one quickly said to Natalia.

"I only hit tramps," Natalia said pushing her meanly to the ground. "Now stay down, cops are on their way."

Ryan jumped on the other one and hit her in the back. She cried out as she felt his weight pinning her down. "Let go," she protested. "Just as soon as the cops are here," Ryan said firmly. "Now shut up already." Natalia turned and watched as Calleigh continued to fight with Carla, Calleigh was winning.

Calleigh hit Carla in the side making her scream out but Carla managed to grab a handful of Calleigh's hair and jerk her head back. Calleigh cried out but managed to bring her foot down hard on Carla's leg making her leg throb. Calleigh punched her hard in the stomach and Carla doubled back to her knees, gasping for air. Calleigh punched her in the face and Carla sagged to the ground on her side, breathing hard. "Now stay down or I'll really hurt you!" Calleigh shouted as she stood up and wiped a small amount of blood from her lip.

"Did you enjoy that?" Natalia asked with an amused smile.

"Like you don't know," Calleigh said back. "Where's Eric?"

Martin heard Natalia's words and grabbed Eric and started pulling him towards the dark forest.

"Hey loser, if you want to go in there you'll have to go through me," Tripp said firmly. "He's my friend and is not going anywhere with you."

"Your friend?" Martin asked in shock. "Hey I know you, you're one of Caine's friends."

"I'm also Eric's friend. But I'm _your_ worst nightmare if you don't stop. Now I said let him go," Tripp said firmly.

"Out of my way _baldy_," Martin said firmly as Tripp walked a bit closer. "I'm warning you."

"With what? Your tough words? Ohh really scared," Tripp scorned. He watched as Martin went for his gun. He dove for him, knocking him to the ground before he could get it out and shoot at anyone. Eric felt himself free of Martin and stepped back and let Tripp finish the fight. Tripp punched Martin hard in the jaw. Martin countered with a hit to Tripp's side. Tripp, however, quickly recovered with a quick blow to his gut followed by another to his cheek. Tripp hit him again and Martin fell back on his back. Tripp stood up and kicked him meanly in the side. Martin cried out as Tripp kicked him again. "Stay down creep or I will make you sorry."

"I think you got him," Calleigh said firmly as she rushed up to Eric.

Tripp grabbed Martin's gun before hauling him up and dragging him to Carla and tossing him on the ground beside her. "Move and I will shoot," Tripp said firmly. Tripp looked at Natalia who was still on top of the other woman and smiled. "Nice work."

"When is Jenkins coming?" Ryan moaned. "This chick is heavy."

"Hey!" The other woman protested.

"Ah shut up already," Ryan snapped. "Eric okay?"

"Yeah Calleigh is with him right now," Tripp said looking back down at Martin. "Do I even want to know your reason for what you did to them?"

********

Calleigh gently untied the gag from Eric's mouth and then went for his keys to undo the cuffs. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, knowing he was hurting. When he said nothing she knew he was really hurting. She undid the cuffs and then turned him back to face her. She wanted more than anything to tell him what Martin did to her but in his present frame of mind she decided to tell him later.

Eric pulled away while he zipped up his pants and then went to button up his dress shirt.

"Eric…" Calleigh tried; gently touching his arm. When he pulled away she didn't let him. "Eric look at me," she lightly pleaded.

"Calleigh…I just need…I just to be alone," he sighed.

"You just endured hell and I won't let you push me away right now," she reasoned. "Please…don't shut me out…not after all that."

"Did he hurt you?" Eric asked quickly.

"Eric…"

"Did he?"

"Yes," she admitted. "But he didn't hurt what won't heal. Eric he didn't have time to rape me."

"I thought…"

"He tried…Eric his hands…they hurt me," her voice quivered. "But I'm okay." His heart broke a thousand times with each tormented word she spoke. It was because of him she was hurt and it was killing him inside.

Eric pulled her close and just held on. He down at her with a pained expression. "I'm…sorry…"

"Sorry?" Calleigh asked in confusion. "What on earth are you sorry for?"

"For you having to go through all that…for him hurting you…what he did to you…where he touched you," Eric said gently touching the bruise on her cheek; his eyes looking downward.

"Eric you had to endure a lot more hell than me. Are you okay?" Calleigh asked firmly. "Those women…the things they said…what they did…Eric you know I would never think that of you right? You know that right?" She repeated. "Their words…they are all lies."

"Calleigh I…" he started.

"Eric, tell me you know I would never say or even think vile things like that."

"I know you would never," he assured her. "Just hurt you know," he said as his eyes slightly watered.

"I know," she said pulling him close and hugging him. "I know it hurt," she whispered. "But it's over now and Martin is going to be arrested so we have can have a few days of peace."

"Yeah for now," Eric sighed as he watched as Jenkins Police Cruiser pulled up with the lights flashing. "But what about when he's out? You know O'Shay will spring him."

"Let's worry about that later okay? But after this you're not going back," Calleigh said softly. "I think we both need to go home and rest. I want a shower…I need to get Martin Reynolds off me."

"And I need a shower," Eric said looking down. "I just want their hand prints off of me; their lips, breath...I want…everything off me."

"I'm sorry they treated you like that," Calleigh said softly, gently caressing his face.

"Me too," he whispered. Eric looked at Carla who was limping to the car after Natalia. "Did you really kick her ass?"

"Enjoyed it too," Calleigh said proudly.

"That's my girl." Eric looked at her in amusement before turning back to Martin. "I'm taking tomorrow off," Eric called after him as Tripp pushed him into the back seat beside Carla. "Another car will be here to take these two," Officer Jenkins said to Natalia as he let him cuff the other woman. "They okay?" Jenkins asked Natalia.

"They will be," Natalia smiled as she watched Calleigh and Eric hug warmly. "They will be just fine," she whispered as Tripp came up and stood behind her. "You okay?" Tripp asked her as Ryan came up and joined them. "Yes and you?"

"Better knowing he's safely locked away for the night."

"I'm okay too in case anyone cares," Ryan said sarcastically making both Tripp and Natalia turn to him with a smile. "Proud of you Ryan," Tripp said firmly. "You saved Eric and Calleigh from what could have been a night of pure hell."

Ryan looked at Eric and sighed. "No one deserves that kind of treatment. I just hope Horatio gets the goods on this guy and we can finally put him away."

"_We_?" Natalia teased.

"I've resigned myself to the _we_ part okay?" Ryan snided.

********

Horatio heard the door open and looked in surprise at the man who entered the small trailer. _He was white_, not black.

"Not what you expected right?" Jake said to Horatio.

"That obvious?" Horatio sighed. "Jake Garcia?"

"The one and only," Jake smiled as he shook Horatio's hand. "I hear we have the same thing in common, to bring down Martin Reynolds ring of evil. How can I help?"

"Here's my plan…" Horatio started.

XXXXXXXX

Eric and Calleigh sat in the back of the car in silence as Ryan and Natalia sat in the front in silence with Tripp at the wheel. The events of the night had been to disturbing for any of them to even broach and idle conversation just seemed a waste of time. Well not to all.

"So you think Horatio has found anything?" Ryan piped up.

Natalia lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Ow," Ryan asked with a fake frown. "What was that for?"

"They don't want to talk," Natalia said in a soft whisper.

"It's okay Natalia," Eric finally said. "Horatio will at least have found out that there is a deal on Thursday. I just worry about how he had to find it," he said looking out the window.

Calleigh heard the pain in his voice and knew the night's events were still weighing heavy on him. She squeezed his hand but he didn't turn and look at her.

"I'm going to drop Natalia and Ryan off and then I'll take the car back to the Station House," Tripp explained.

"Right. Well we'll see you guys tomorrow some time. I'm taking the day off also," Calleigh said to Natalia as they both got out of the car. They stood in silence as it drove away and then Calleigh took his hand once again and led him towards the stairs going up to her apartment. Eric pulled his hand back and turned his back to her and started to walk the other way.

"Eric?" Calleigh asked with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"You don't get it do you?" Eric said sharply as he turned back to her. "Martin hurt you tonight because of me. He was going to force sex upon you because of me!"

"But he didn't get the cha…"

"Yeah, because luckily Ryan happened to be looking out the window. What if he wasn't Calleigh? What if we were still there right now? Can you imagine? Because for some reason I can't seem to get his words out of my head. In fact I can't seem to get any of their words out of my head!" Eric yelled angrily.

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't either. But why are you yelling?" Calleigh said in a loud tone.

"I don't know," Eric countered. "Look I can't stay here anymore."

"With me?" Calleigh asked quickly.

"Here…Miami…it's not safe for anyone I care about. Can't you see that? I stay and he hurts me, he hurts you, Cyrus, Horatio…where will it end?" Eric asked angrily.

"Well it won't if you just give up and walk away," Calleigh countered. "You do that and he wins. You want that?"

"I don't care anymore," Eric snapped. "Calleigh when I saw you…" he said lowering his voice a bit. "He came out of the van…zipped up his pants…his words about your…"

"Eric, I told you…he was rough and mean but he didn't do any permanent damage. Just he felt…well he was…"

"I just can't take this…the guilt…Calleigh I lo…I can't do it anymore."

Calleigh watched his posture change and knew he was really affected by what happened tonight. She feared it would be permanent.

Then he turned and left.

"Eric?"


	13. Setting the Stage

**Title: Skin Deep  
Chapter 12 – Setting the Stage**

"Eric? Stop right now and talk to me," she softly urged. The sound in her voice held him in place so he was unable to walk away further. In truth he didn't want to leave and was glad she made him stop.

"When I saw you in the van…tied up like that…and your face…the bruise…I…and then his words…" Eric said turning his back to her again. "Calleigh he could have raped you and…it would have been my fault…what if I had to watch…" he finished in a sad whisper, his eyes watering at the horrible truth he was forced to realize. "I'd rather die then let that happen," he whispered.

"But he didn't," Calleigh said in a gentle tone as she touched his arm. "Eric those women were going to force sex on you while I watched. You think that would have been easier for me? That's still rape. I know what those women said really hurt," she said turning him to face her. "I could tell by the look in your eyes. But don't walk away…not now."

"It hurt a lot," Eric said looking away again.

"I know it did. It hurt me. It hurt me to think that you for even one tiny millisecond might have believed their ugly words. Do you know how that made me feel?" She asked sadly, making him look back at her. "It cut me deep. I was so afraid that you'd think they might be telling the truth that…" she said, her voice finally breaking. "Eric to see him treat you so badly then to watch as those women had you at their mercy, kissing you and touching you and playing with you while you couldn't tell them to stop…it was hell…pure hell. I literally wanted to kill them all and then Martin. Especially that Carla," she said with a slight laugh. "But Eric the things they said…they hurt me too…to think people today even capable of such harsh words…it's just wrong…"

"Calleigh, Martin hurt you," Eric said simply. "He hurt you because of me. He was paid to make my life hell by…how can I live with that? Calleigh…it just hurts."

"I know it does Eric. Martin hurt me…but I'll be okay and I'm not going to run away," Calleigh said softly. "And I won't let you run away either. Horatio will find what he has to; we'll take tomorrow off and try to come up with a plan for whatever deal you said is going down on Thursday. Together…"

"Do you know how Horatio has to get his information?" Eric asked sourly.

"I don't understand?" Calleigh asked with a frown.

"He has to blend in with people that hate others because their skin is different. Others like me!" Eric said firmly.

"Tell me you don't think Horatio could ever believe anything horrible like that?"

"I…"

"Eric, Horatio loves you like a friend because you are his friend. There is no way in the world that he will ever be swayed by ugliness like that of Martin Reynolds. It's just not possible. Now I don't want to know how he gets his information, but I can tell you this, if he had to treat someone different like Martin Reynolds treated you tonight he'd give himself up first."

"Yeah and get himself killed!" Eric spat.

"It's a risk he knew he'd have to take," Calleigh said firmly. "Eric, Martin Reynolds has to be stopped, at any cost; if there is something to find Horatio will find it. And trust me down there I'm sure there are a few people that aren't like Martin Reynolds."

"I just want this nightmare to be over," Eric moaned sadly. "I want us to be together like we were before, happy and carefree. I want to help Cyrus and I want my job back. I just want things back to where they were before."

"I firmly believe that when this is over things will be back to normal," Calleigh smiled. "And I believe that will be soon."

"I wish I could believe that," he sighed heavily.

"Well I'll believe for both of us okay?"

"Okay," he said with a frown.

"Still want to run away?" Calleigh asked with a smile.

"I guess you won't let me," he said with a slight smile.

"Come on let's go inside, take a shower and then just rest. We'll figure out the rest tomorrow, okay?" Calleigh asked extending her hand to him. Eric simply nodded and took her hand in his and followed her inside and up to her apartment. A few minutes later Eric stood before the bathroom door; his mind a mix of torment and anguish.

"Want to shower alone?" Calleigh asked softly as she looked at the perplexed look on his face.

"Um…" he started as she walked up to him.

"I don't mind," Calleigh said softly.

"I think I do," he sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she said firmly. "Just go and hurry because I'm next."

"Okay already," he slightly smiled. He headed into the bathroom and slowly stripped his clothes off and turned on the hot water and stepped under it; trying to wash away all the ugliness from the nights events. But as soon as he pictured Martin forcing himself on Calleigh he started to break down.

Calleigh heard his slight whimpers and knew she couldn't let him wallow in his guilt and sorrow.

Eric was under the hot water it for a few minutes more when he felt something touching his bare arm. He quickly turned to see Calleigh standing beside the open shower door, naked. He felt his heart start to race faster as his eyes devoured her body. His hand brushing away the salty tears.

"You sure you want to be alone?" She asked in a low tone.

"Uh…" Eric said as his eyes continued to travel down her lush frame. "I uh…"

"Because I can just go back outside and wait," she said turning to leave.

"Yeah right," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her into the shower with him. "Like I could see you like that and then just look away," he teased, making her smile. "You are beautiful."

"Thank you," she beamed. "And so are you."

"I mean Calleigh you have a beautiful body but it's inside here," he said touching her heart, "that makes you truly beautiful."

"Oh man you made me cry," she said feeling her eyes water.

"I love you Calleigh, I really do," Eric said firmly. "I'm not afraid to say it any more."

"I love you to Eric," Calleigh smiled back. "You known our obvious differences," she said holding her white arm against his dark chest, "are what drew me to you in the first place. That and the fact that I just think you're hot!" She teased, making him lightly laugh. "I love you for you. For all of you, especially what's in here," she said touching his heart.

"I think I'm going to cry," Eric mocked.

"Funny," Calleigh said poking him. "I mean it Eric," Calleigh said seriously. "Don't ever let anyone tell you you're not the best. Because you know you are. You are to me and that's all that really matters."

"But he hurt you because of…" he started in a pained tone.

"Eric I will be fine," she assured him; although she was still feeling pain from Martin's painful touching. "Just further proof of his ugliness."

"Calleigh I…" he started only to have her put an arm around his neck and pull his face to hers. "Now enough talking from you," she teased as she kissed him on the mouth. "Those women stole good kissing time from us tonight. We have lots to make up for."

"Man one of them smoked…ewww…she was so gross," Eric said making a face before he kissed her again.

"So they didn't kiss as well as me?" Calleigh teased as she too kissed him again.

"Baby no one can love me like you," he said wrapping his strong arms around her body and hugging her to him while he continued to kiss her warm face and neck.

XXXXXXXX

"So how come on one has ever stood up to this creep before?" Horatio asked in surprise after Jake Garcia had finished telling him all he knew about Martin Reynolds ring with O'Shay as the leader.

"Too afraid I guess," Jake sighed. "Take me for example. I live alone, work alone and if something were to happen no one would know for some time, or even care for that matter."

"We's care Jake," Randall's mother said firmly. "Jus ain't been no reason to worry before now." She looked at her son and frowned. "Yous sure yous know what yer doing boy? I mean this gets outta hand ain't no one comin' to yer help."

"That's not true ma'a…" Horatio started. "What is your name?"

"Why yous wants to know?" She asked sharply.

"Because I'm tired of calling you ma'am. I could just say hey you but…"

"It's Paula. Paula Gallows."

"Well Paula…" Horatio smiled. "I am not going to let anything happen to Randall. Like I said before…"

"Yeah yous give yer life for his. Heard that kinda talk befores…ain't never happened…Brian's dead cuz…" she started, looked at Jake and stopped.

"What is it?" Horatio asked quickly.

"It's because I was too afraid to help him," Jake said looking down. Horatio turned back to the older man before him and watched his body sink in defeat. "Sorry Paula," Jake said looking back up. "I am truly sorry."

"Well that was in the past," Horatio said firmly. "Nothing is going to happen to Randall. He doesn't even have to come. Now I'm going to call my Detective friend in Miami and let him know the details of the deal going down at the same time. If we can stop both then maybe…just maybe…this will all be over and I can go home."

"Yous no like it here?" Paula asked quickly.

"Ma'a….Paula…" Horatio quickly corrected himself. "No one should like it here. But sadly people do have to live here. I want to go home, back to my own Station House and my team, who are probably enduring who knows what," Horatio said angrily.

"You'd die for Eric?" Randall asked softly.

"Without question," Horatio said firmly. "But it's not going to come to that," Horatio said firmly, trying to reassure himself that this operation was going to go off without a hitch. Sadly something inside of him told him that things were just not going to go all that smoothly. "So let's go over this plan once more before we call it a night."

"You're going to call your Detective tomorrow and arrange things on his end?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Horatio said firmly.

"But what if you don't have anyone that can actually ID Martin Reynolds?" Randall asked quickly.

"Leave that to Eric," Horatio said firmly. "When I tell him what we're planning and his role he'll find the right person that can put Martin Reynolds away. Then this will finally come to an end."

"Amen to that," Paula said softly.

"Well I guess I should go," Horatio said standing up. "I have to go and see Rory tomorrow but Jake I want us to put into motion what we talked about. I'm going to call Detective Tripp and my team and get things rolling on their end. With any luck in 48 hours this whole nightmare will be over."

"I pray yous right," Paula said firmly. "Cuz if you ain't things gonna be worse here thans before."

"I know," Horatio said firmly. "I want to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I'll walk you out," Jake said nodding his goodbyes to Randall and Paula.

"Get some rest," Horatio said to Randall. "You're going to need it," he said as he left. "Jake, tell me if you know the name O'Shay…"

XXXXXXXX

_'We like him like this.'_

_'Why are you with him?'_

_'Wanna watch Eric?'_ Martin laughed as he started to touch Calleigh against her will. Eric watched helplessly as he started to grope her. _'…force sex…'_

"Stop…it…" Eric muttered angrily. "Leave…Calleigh…alone…"

Calleigh had heard Eric muttering angrily all night thanks in part to the horrible women and what they said to him. But it was the way she heard her name said by him that prompted her to flip on the light switch. His face was all crunched in pain and he was burning up. "Shesh Eric," Calleigh said quickly as she rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a cold facecloth. When she got back Eric was awake and trying to sit up in bed.

"Hey," Calleigh said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick I think," Eric said softly as he tried to get up. He slightly wavered and crashed to his knees. "Eric!" Calleigh cried out as she rushed to help him. "I want…to throw…up…" he said weakly. Calleigh helped him stand up and then helped him to the bathroom. He just bent his head over the toilet when he felt their late night snack coming up followed by the dry heaves. Calleigh gently rubbed his back as it heaved the stomach contents up and then gave him a glass of cold water to wash his mouth out with. "Guess that late night snack wasn't a good idea," Calleigh sighed.

"Not your fault," Eric mumbled softly as he looked up at her, still sitting back on his knees. "Tonight just really affected me," he said as he slumped down and rested his warm sweaty body on the cold porcelain of the bathtub.

"I'm so sorry," Calleigh said closing the toilet lid and sitting down and gently dabbing his forehead with a facecloth. "Want something cold to drink?" She asked softly.

"No," he said softly. "I want this to be over."

"Me too," Calleigh said. She took his hand in hers and held it firmly. "It will be soon enough."

He looked up at her and gave her a faint smile. "I hope you're right."

"Come on lets get some rest," she said standing up. Eric slowly stood up and followed after her. Calleigh led him back to the bedroom and lay down; letting him lay down on his side beside her. She firmly kissed him on the lips and turned off the sidelight. "I love you Eric," she whispered as she felt his arms encircle her once again. "Never forget that."

"I love you too," he whispered back before darkness consumed him once again and he was asleep, taken back into the nightmarish world of Martin Reynolds.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio awoke early the next morning and called Trip. "I need to tell you something and I need you to listen very carefully," Horatio explained.

"What is going on?"

"That's what I'm about to tell you. We got him Frank…we got O'Shay."

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh awoke the next morning to find the bed empty. She frowned as she quickly pulled back the covers and rushed to find where Eric had went. "Eric?" She called out in a panic. She heard his soft voice and rushed towards the kitchen. She heard the word Horatio and decided to let him have his privacy. But one question in particular made her unable to turn away completely.

"Well I'm glad he listened," Eric said to Horatio. "Cyrus? Yeah I'll see what I can do," Eric said with a heavy sigh. "Horatio I need to ask you something about how you got your information."

Calleigh heard his tormented words and felt her heart break into a million little pieces. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. This has to end soon, she said inside. Very soon.

"I was taken to a place where they…" Horatio started. "No Eric I didn't. I was asked…"

"What was there?" Eric asked.

"That's not important," Horatio said firmly.

"Horatio I need to know. Where you even swayed a bi…"

"By those racist losers? Not even for a millisecond. Eric you're my friend and partner. But even if you weren't I wouldn't look at you, treat you or think of you as different from me. Well maybe height wise," Horatio smirked, making Eric lightly laugh. "I'm the last person you'll ever have to worry about turning against yo…"

"I know you wouldn't H, but…well down there things are…"

"Not like here," Horatio paused. "Yeah I know. They're worse. But there's nothing we can do about it. However if we can stop Martin Reynolds and his pals down here then that's a risk I'm willing to take. Now I want you to put aside any thought that I might even for a millisecond believe the crap these idiots are preaching down here and concentrate on helping to bring down Martin Reynolds. I have already talked to Tripp and…oh yeah he told me about what happened last night…well not everything…just the things he witnessed. You and Calleigh okay?"

"Calleigh is okay…I am to I guess. You know when I saw her tied up in the van H, man I swear I wanted to kill him right then and there. And the things he said…"

"I'm glad she's okay and you too. They are just cheap words for a cheap person. But listen I want you to talk to Cyrus and explain what we are planning to do. We need him Eric."

"I'll talk to him first thing this morning," Eric said firmly. "You sure you're going to be okay down there? I mean without anyone to watch your back?" Eric asked with a frown.

"Yeah I have some good help here," Horatio said firmly. "I'm more worried about things on your end."

"I'll be careful too," Eric said firmly.

"Well then I'll call you tonight just to confirm everything and then we'll put this plan into motion."

"Okay talk to you later," Eric said hanging up the phone. He heard a soft noise and looked up and smiled when Calleigh entered the kitchen. "That was Horatio," Eric said firmly.

"Did he find anything?" Calleigh asked seriously.

"Yeah someone who wants to and can help bring down Martin Reynolds. He also said one of the guys there heard the name O'Shay and figures the others will turn on him just to save their own necks."

"Thank goodness," Calleigh said firmly. "So what is the plan for today?"

"Well after breakfast I'm going over to Mike's to see Cyrus and tell him the plan and see if I can convince him to help us convict Martin Reynolds. Horatio already talked to Tripp and it's a go on his end. He'll even get the FBI down there to help out."

"I sure hope this works," Calleigh said softly as she walked up to him and gently pushed his legs open and pulled him close to her. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on her flat stomach.

"Man I hope so too," he said with a heavy sigh.

"So how is Horatio making out down there?" Calleigh asked softly.

"Okay I guess," Eric said softly. "He doesn't like the people. I asked him if…well I mean I thought he wouldn't but…"

"Horatio is your friend Eric," Calleigh said softly. "He's not going to turn against you because he surrounded by racist losers."

"That's exactly what he said," Eric said looking up at her with a slight smile.

"If anything it will strengthen his resolve against people like Martin Reynolds and his friends."

"I know. I don't even know why I asked," Eric said sadly.

"Because of last night; the things they said were enough to shake anyone's confidence. But you don't have to worry Eric," Calleigh said lightly kissing the top of his head. "Very soon Martin Reynolds and his friends will be put in their place. Beside each other in jail."

"I hope so."

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked as he looked up at her once more.

"A bit tired, but okay. My stomach is not sick anymore so I'm definitely hungry," he smiled.

"It was just nerves," Calleigh said softly as she pulled away and went to the counter to make some coffee. "Let's just have something to eat and then go from there."

About half an hour later Eric was dressed and ready to leave her apartment. "Okay I'm going to talk to Cyrus and then I'll be back and we can just rest okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled. "I'm going to call the Chief and just tell him what's going on. I trust him," she smiled as she hugged him tightly. "I think he'll listen to me."

"Yeah me too," Eric said kissing her.

"Be careful."

"Yeah you too," he said firmly.

"Think Martin will suspect anything?" Calleigh asked with a frown.

"He's too proud," Eric said firmly. "That's his weakness. That will bring him down. Calleigh watched him walk away and knew today and tomorrow would be very hard on him. Tonight was bad the next few nights she feared would really take their toll, especially if things didn't go the way they planned for Thursday. "This has to work," she said firmly. "Or I'll kill him myself!"

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Eric," Mike said with a slow easy smile. "Come on in."

"Thanks Mike," Eric said with a smile as he walked into the old man's apartment.

"Yo Eric," Cyrus called out as walked out of the kitchen and up to him.

"Yo Cyrus," Eric laughed as he exchanged high-fives.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"You," Eric said firmly. "We need to talk."

"Sure man," Cyrus said walking ahead of him into the living room and slumping down on the couch. Mike followed by just leaned on the doorpost and let them talk. "So what's up?"

"Martin Reynolds," Eric said firmly.

"I told yous, I ain't ratting on that dude. He's bad news and…"

"Cyrus we have a plan that is being set into motion right now that will put Martin Reynolds and his co-horts down south away for a long time. My partner is down there right now working a deal with some locals to…"

"Yeah local white folks. They don't give a damn abou…"

"Actually they are black and one of them is not much older than you," Eric said firmly. "But he's willing to risk his life and the life of his mother to help Horatio bring down Martin Reynolds counterpart in Georgia. Now I'm asking…no I'm begging for your help. Man I need you with me on this one Cyrus. Together we can bring an end to his circle of hate."

"Yous worried about him ain't ya?" Cyrus asked with a frown.

"Yeah I'm sure you can take care of yourself," Eric countered. "Until one of your boys ratts you out again and you're lying in the shallow grave…"

"It wasn't one…"

"Cyrus don't lie to yourself," Eric snapped. "Martin Reynolds bought one of your so-called friends. Money corrupted them. Is that so hard to believe?"

"No," Cyrus said firmly. "Just…" he said looking away. "Theys all I got you know?"

"Not any more," Eric said with a smile.

"What you think I got you?"

"Well don't you?" Eric asked.

"And me," Mike said firmly. "But Cyrus you give in now and you'll be giving in all your life," Mike explained warmly. Then he turned and looked at Eric. "Eric whatever I can do to help jus let me know."

"Thanks Mike," Eric said with a smile before he turned back to Cyrus. "Divided, Martin Reynolds world of hate grows stronger. Together we can make sure it never grows again."

Cyrus looked the expression Eric's face and knew he was serious. "You goin' after him ain't ya?"

"Me and a few others, yes," Eric said firmly. "I'm not afraid to fight him Cyrus. I can't be. I'm afraid and he wins. Can't you see that? If you give in to his kind now you will be all your life! He needs to be shown that just because we don't have the same color skin is no reason to treat us as inferiors, even threaten our lives. He killed your foster father. Now I know you weren't too keen on him, but wouldn't you like to help put away a man who murdered another because his foster son was black?"

Cyrus looked down and sighed. "Never thought of it that way," he mumbled. He looked back up at Eric and Eric for the first time saw fear and terror in his young friend's eyes. "I'm scared," Cyrus whispered.

Eric gently but firmly squeezed his hand and smiled. "So am I," he told Cyrus. "But together we can help each other okay? Together we can end the terror and get on with our lives. Start to live them again."

XXXXXXXX

"About bloody time!" Martin Reynolds snapped at Commissioner O'Shay as he opened the lock up cell door and let Martin out. "I want Delko taken out for good," he hissed in a whispered tone.

"I brought _you_ in to make his life hell Reynolds," O'Shay hissed back. "His, Caine's…all of them. Earn your keep. I'm going to check in with Caine. I'm sure his star CSI has been talking to him. Get rid of Eric Delko!"

"Oh I intend to," Martin huffed angrily as he pushed past O'Shay and out of lock up.

"I'll get you Caine," O'Shay uttered the threat under his voice. "One way or another I'll get you all."

XXXXXXXX

"Where is he Tripp?" O'Shay demanded of Tripp later that day.

"I don't answer to you. If Lieutenant Caine is on a case then that's his business. If you have anything for me on one of my cases then that's my business. Do you?"

"If he thinks he can just toss around my staff…"

"Reynolds little overnight stay in the love shack was my doing. If you have a problem with that then we can step outside and I'd be happy to explain my fondness for Martin Reynolds," Tripp shot back.

"No? Didn't think so," Tripp sneered as O'Shay turned on his heel and walked away.

O'Shay opened his phone and dialed the main CSI number asking for Horatio. However, the desk staff had been told by Tripp that he was on a special case for the FBI and wasn't reachable. Thankfully Natalia's FBI contact was more than happy to help corroborate the story.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio felt his heart start to beat a bit faster as he headed for Rory's desk. _Tomorrow these guys are going down_, he told himself firmly. And O'Shay with them.


	14. The Best Laid Plans

**Title: Skin Deep  
Chapter 13 – The Best Laid Plans…**

Calleigh nervously paced her apartment waiting for Eric to return. She had to keep herself busy to keep from thinking about the night before. But every time she closed her eyes she was back in the van, tied up and watching helplessly as the two women touched Eric and said mean hurtful things to him. She remembered the look of hurt and pain in his eyes as he silently endured his mistreatment. She also remembered their argument the night before and how his nerves had made him sick enough to throw up. She felt her fists ball up tightly from anger and even cursed. "Martin Reynolds has to be stopped," she said firmly. But as she said his name; his attack on her made her stomach lurch and her mind flashed horrible images of his attack. She leaned against the wall and softly cried.

********

"Mornin'," Horatio grumbled as he neared Rory's desk.

"Out with the dog again last night?" Rory laughed.

"Car," Horatio said slumping down in a chair beside Rory's desk.

"Damn Josh you look tired," Rory commented.

"I am," Horatio said firmly. "So what is the plan for today?"

"Well I was thinking of getting you suited up and then making you a real member of this department," Rory said leaning close to Horatio. "Got some special duties for you."

"Yeah?" Horatio asked as he leaned forward. "Does it pay better?"

"Looking for extra money?" Rory asked with a smile, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah of course. Who isn't," Horatio said firmly. "Why? Know of a job that pays better?"

"I might," Rory smiled. "But first let's get things started here okay? Jacobs, coffee."

"Sounds like a plan," Horatio said trying to hide the disgust in his voice.

XXXXXXXX

"So what's the plan now?" Cyrus asked Eric as Eric leaned back on Mike's couch. "You got a confirmed meetin' place this thing is goin' down?"

"Working on that," Eric said firmly.

"But you don't, do ya?" Cyrus challenged.

"I'm waiting for Horatio to call and…"

"Man, Eric what if he don't call? What then? Then this guy goes free and you'll…"

"Cyrus I don't want you doing anything stupid. Is that clear?"

"Fine," Cyrus huffed.

"Now we just lay low for today," Eric said with a sigh. "I'm going talk to Detective Tripp and make sure he's clear on what's going down and then I'm going to see Calleigh and spend some time with her."

"What am I supposed to do?" Cyrus asked. "Sit here and wonder if dat dude is gonna cough up information to you willingly?"

"Stay off the streets," Eric said firmly.

"Eric yous can't tel…"

"Cyrus that's an order," Eric snapped. "Martin Reynolds knows you helped me in some way. One of your boys ra…"

"I done tell you man tha…"

"Cyrus stop being stupid," Eric said firmly. "One of them ratted you out to a racist for money. Now I want you off the street until this goes down. Is that clear?"

Cyrus looked at Eric but didn't say a word.

"Cyrus I asked…"

"Yeah man that's clear," Cyrus huffed angrily. "Don't mean I like it."

"Once Martin Reynolds is put behind bars where he belongs you'll be back on the streets if you want," Eric said softly.

"What yous mean if I want? Man that's ma turf," Cyrus said firmly. "Ain't gotta tell me how to act on the street! Sides what else am I s'pposed to do? Hang here all day?"

"How about going back to school? You used to get good grades before Andy got to you."

"Don't you be dishin' Andy," Cyrus said angrily.

"Right like you should be following in the footsteps of a convicted felon."

"Damn," Cyrus cursed as he turned and looked out the window. "Ain't goin' to no private school," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Like anyone is going to pay for your ass to attend private school," Eric mocked. "Think you can handle public school?"

"Think public school can handle me?" Cyrus countered with a slight smile.

"Al'ight man I'm going to the house," Eric said standing up. "I'll call you tonight okay? This all ends tomorrow."

"No man spend the time wit your old lady," Cyrus said firmly. "I'm just gonna chill here. I'll come over in the mornin' and wake yous up."

"Calleigh will kill you for sure for saying that," Eric smiled.

Eric just smiled as he left. But as soon as the door closed he felt a certain uneasiness starting to develop inside. He looked both ways down the street as if paranoia had now taken grip and wouldn't let go. After making sure that no one was watching him he turned to his right got in his car and was off However he was wrong in assuming that he was alone.

"I want that kid," Martin Reynolds said firmly to the driver in the dark SUV. "I don't care how long we have to wait," he said watching Eric walk down the street. "Want to play hardball eh Eric?" Martin snided. "Well I'll show you just how hard I can be."

XXXXXXXX

Horatio finally finished up his paperwork, got his uniform and was inside the RMP with Rory. The uneasy feeling inside of him was still there and the more he listened to Rory's stupid ramblings the worse it became. He finally realized that the things people like Rory or Martin Reynolds felt were because they were taught these things from small children; to hate another because their skin color was different.

"Nice town you got here," Horatio mumbled as they drove down the quiet streets.

"Yup we sure like it that way," Rory smiled broadly. "Folks know what goes around here and what doesn't," he said firmly.

_Yeah like how you treat your colored officers?_ Horatio said inside. "What doesn't go around here?" Horatio asked casually.

"Folks like Jacobs and his partner. I mean…"

"How did they become cops anyways?" Horatio asked trying to sound angry about it.

"The ex Police Chief, Jake Garcia took pity on them and appointed them," Rory said with disdain.

"Ex? What happened to him?"

"He let an important deal go south and had to pay the price for it," Rory explained. "The _real_ boss around here made sure he was gone…almost for good."

"Important deal?" Horatio asked in interest. "Like with a prisoner or something?"

"Something," Rory smiled. "But don't worry the new guy is on the up and up. He's cool."

"Cool huh," Horatio mumbled. "Who is the real boss?"

"Commissioner…he's in Miami."

"Miami? Terrible place…why there?" Horatio shot back.

"It's his cover," Rory replied. "You'll get to meet him. He's just like _us_."

_Not really pal,_ Horatio said in his mind, stifling a yawn. _He's just like you_!

"So your old lady really make you sleep in the car last night?"

"Yup," Horatio sighed heavily.

"Where the hell's she from?"

"Canada," Horatio laughed making Rory laugh also.

"Ah yes the old adage, _'Canadian Girls Kick Ass'_," Rory laughed.

"Yeah didn't know it was literally until I married her," Horatio sighed. "Been a blissful arrangement ever since," he said sarcastically. "So you mentioned something about extra money."

"Still thinking about that huh," Rory said.

"Who isn't?" Horatio said with a forced smile. _I think I'm going to be sorry for asking_. "Why can you hook me up with something?"

"Depends," Rory said slowly.

"On what?" Horatio asked.

"On things," Rory said looking at him. "Why not settle in a few days and then we'll see how things work out."

"The boss? What's his name?"

"O'Shay. Scott O'Shay," Rory smiled. "I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

"Sounds fair," Horatio said trying to sound calm. _I'm not going to be here in a few days_, he thought. _And with any luck neither will you_. They continued their drive through the quiet streets and Horatio found himself wishing he was back on a case with his own team.

Horatio felt his anger rising inside but knew he couldn't do anything to draw attention to his obvious hatred towards Rory and his kind. _You're going down tomorrow my friend…that's a promise_! Horatio said inside.

The rest of the day was hell for Horatio as they went from call to call where the white folks were always right no matter what. _Isn't anyone here not racist_, he asked himself?

XXXXXXXX

"I wish I had heard all this before. Thankfully Detective Tripp and CSI Duquesne earlier today backed your story," Hancock frowned. "Sorry Eric for not believing you over Martin. All I got was…"

"He's very persuasive," Eric frowned. "Thanks for listening now. We really need your help to bring down him and O'Shay."

"O'Shay?..." he looked at Tripp and the back at Eric. "Tell me everything."

"And you're sure this is going to work?" Chief Hancock asked Eric as Eric sat in a chair in the Chief's office some time later; Tripp beside him listening.

"Sir it has to," Eric said firmly. "Cyrus has agreed to be testify against Martin Reynolds but if we can catch him in this deal then we can arrest him for a longer term."

"We need something solid Eric," Hancock said firmly. "I can't call vice without at least a location."

"I know," Eric huffed. He looked back out the window and sighed. "I'll talk to Cyrus," he said softly.

"I hate to do this Eric," Hancock said walking up to him. "But if one of his boys knows the location then he's our best source."

"I know," Eric said turning away from the Lieutenant and heading for the door.

"Watch yourself Eric."

"It's not me I'm worried about Sir," he said as he paused at the door. "I wish there was another way."

"Yeah me too," Tripp said softly. "Horatio better hurry up."

XXXXXXXX

"Everything all set for tomorrow?" Martin Reynolds asked angrily into the phone.

"Everything a go down at this end," Rory said firmly.

Horatio watched from the car as Rory talked on the phone. He tried to pretend he wasn't interested but it was killing him inside not knowing what was being said. It was probably Martin and probably the details about the job for tomorrow. Thankfully he knew on this end where it was going to take place. But how was Eric going to find out? Who over there would tell him? Did anyone even know? I have to have Tripp that Eric will find out, he said inside. I have to believe he'll be able to find out somehow. If anyone can find things out its Tripp. He turned his gaze back at Rory who was about to finish his call. _You're going down tough guy_, Horatio said inside. _To jail where you belong._

"No mistakes this time," Martin said firmly.

"What about that _boy_ of yours?" Rory asked. "You know the one you had so nicely tied up last time?" He asked with an evil smile.

"Don't worry about things on this end. I have a plan set in motion to ensure that Officer Delko will not be a problem," Martin said meanly. "Just concentrate on this deal. This will secure both our futures."

"Talk to you Friday," Rory said with a smile.

"Friday," Martin said hanging up.

Rory turned and headed back to the car with Horatio inside. "Sorry about that but my old lady man…"

"Yeah I know…" Horatio said with a smile.

"Okay let's get this day over with," Rory said starting up the car.

_Can't be over fast enough_, Horatio said inside. _In fact this trip can't be over fast enough._

XXXXXXXX

"How'd it go?" Calleigh asked softly as Eric let himself into her apartment sometime later.

"I think one of Cyrus's boys knows where the deal is going down and…"

"You want Cyrus to ask him?" Calleigh finished softly.

"Yes," Eric sighed. "Calleigh I send him hunting for that kind of information I'm basically sending him to his death. Martin Reynolds is a big player and he's not going to care about killing one child to get the deal done. Calleigh I can't ask him to do that just to bring Martin Reynolds down."

"Eric if it were anyone else you know you would. But because you care about Cyrus it's harder, but the fact remains, if Cyrus can help you then he has to," Calleigh said in a soft but firm tone. "Besides maybe he'd want to help?"

"I'm sure he would," Eric sighed as he slumped down on her couch. "Calleigh I can't ask him to…"

Calleigh sat down beside him and took his hand in hers and held it firmly. "You know what I love most about you? The fact that you always look out for the interests of the little guy," she said softly. "It's killing you inside because you know Cyrus can help you but if he does he'll more than likely get hurt and you can allow that to happen. Right?"

"Right," Eric sighed. "But if I don't and Martin Reynolds is allowed to make that deal then his power and hatred just grows stronger and I'll never be safe or free of him. And neither will you or Horatio or Cyrus or…anyone that is my friend."

Both sat in silence for a few minutes. "What are you going to do?" Calleigh asked softly.

"I think I'll go and talk to Cyrus," Eric huffed heavily. "I mean I'll tell him the deal and let him know the choice is his but that we need that information or…"

"Or the streets will never be safe and neither will he," Calleigh finished in a quiet tone.

"So much for spending a restful day off together," Eric sighed as he looked at Calleigh with a soft smile.

"There will be other days," she smiled back.

Eric leaned back on the couch and pulled her on top of him. "I'll talk to him later," he said as he gently poked her in the side.

"Oh don't even think about starting that," Calleigh warned with a giggle as she poked him back.

"H-hey," Eric laughed as he wrapped his strong arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I love you Calleigh," he said bringing her head down to kiss his.

"I love you too," she whispered as she kissed him back. Calleigh moved her body to a more comfortable position on top of Eric's and started to gently devour his lips and then moved herself down to his neck and over to his ears.

"Damn girl," Eric moaned in delight. "You know what that does to me…" he said feeling his body temperature starting to rise.

"Yes I do," she said firmly as she continued.

Eric moved her hands to her shirt and gently pulled it over her head leaving only her white skin with the dark bra on. "Love lace," he teased as he brought her back down on him and planted light kisses on her chest.

Calleigh slowly unbuttoned Eric shirt and smiled. "Love skin," she teased as she started to plant soft warm kisses on his bare chest. "Make love to me Eric," Calleigh whispered softly.

"I think that was the plan," he said and kissed her before she could comment. "We'll rest later."

XXXXXXXX

"Well how did you like today Carter?" Rory asked Horatio.

"Very exciting," Horatio said sarcastically.

"Say up to going to the bar for a few drinks?" Rory asked Horatio.

"Um…well…" Horatio hesitated.

"Oh come on tell her to just be patient!" Rory laughed.

"Yeah sure," Horatio said finally. "A few drinks would be okay. Besides I'm the man in charge right?"

"Right you are Josh," Rory laughed. "At least she lets you think so."

"Yeah no kidding," Horatio sighed as he put his jacket on and followed Rory out of the locker room. They headed for Rory's car and then for the bar but all Horatio could think about was his meeting later on with Jake and Randall and then calling Eric. His stay at the bar was another bout of torture for Horatio. Listening to Rory and his boy's talk about how the world would be better off it were just white. Or how the town would be better off with no black folks in it. Or…_oh man I'm going to explode_ Horatio said inside. He was happy when the conversation turned to sports and cars and other things to which he gladly participated willingly.

XXXXXXXX

Cyrus looked at his watch for like the hundredth time and sighed. Eric ain't gonna be able to get that info, he told himself. I haffa to do somethin'. He looked at Mike who was almost asleep on the couch and softly stood up.

"Where you going Cyrus?" Mike asked slowly.

"To the bathroom," Cyrus said firmly.

"Don't you even think about doin' somethin' stupid now," Mike said firmly.

"I'm just goin' take a piss," Cyrus said firmly.

"Watch your language Cyrus," Mike frowned.

"Yeah sorry," Cyrus said softly as he headed into the bathroom. He let a few minutes go by before he flushed the toilet and turned on the water before turning to the window and gently pushing it open. He climbed outside and gently pulled the window back down. He headed down the fire escape, careful not to make any loud noises.

A few minutes later Mike looked at the door with a frown. "Cyrus?" He said getting up. "You okay Cyrus?" He asked again as he neared the door and knocked on it. When he heard no answer he turned the handle and pushed the door open.

"Damn that boy," he said quickly as he turned off the water and rushed to the phone and dialed Eric's number. Since Eric was at Calleigh's all Mike got was empty rings before the answering machine picked up. He left a message and then turned and headed for the window. He pushed it open and stuck is head out. "Cyrus!" He called out loudly.

Cyrus heard Mike calling his name and for a brief second felt a twinge of guilt as he stopped and looked back in the direction of his apartment. "Sorry Mike," Cyrus said turning around again. "But Eric needs that information and I know who to get it from."

XXXXXXXX

"So are you going to talk to Cyrus?" Calleigh asked softly as her and Eric lay on the couch with just a blanket covering their naked bodies.

"Well first I'm going to head home to change and see how Carlos is doing and then I'll head over to Mike's and talk to Cyrus."

"Okay then…" Calleigh said sitting up. "I'll have something waiting for you when you get back."

"Food?" Eric teased as he traced a finger over her bare back.

"Who said it was something to eat?"

"I could eat you," he said making her laugh. "You know when this is over you and I are going to do something special to celebrate."

"Yeah? Like what?" Calleigh asked with a smile.

"Sorry can't tell you," Eric said firmly. "It's a surprise."

"Darn," Calleigh said with a pout.

Eric laughed and gently moved himself out from under her. "I better get going. The sooner I get this taken care of the sooner I can get back here and be with you." Eric quickly dressed, kissed Calleigh goodbye and headed for his car. His mind was a mix of emotions as he drove and thought about Cyrus and his involvement in this mess. He wanted more than anything to help get Cyrus off the street and into a good home and thought he had succeed when Cyrus was placed with the Richards. Sadly that didn't turn out the way he planned it. But Cyrus so far liked living with Mike and that was good for now. But Cyrus needed a parental figure in his life. He needed a more stable environment. But can I take the chance and have him placed again? He finally reached Mike's and headed up his apartment, still not sure of what he was going to tell him.

"Eric!" Mike exclaimed when he opened the door. "I've been callin' you all day. Where were at all this time?"

"With Calleigh. Oh yeah I forgot to give you her number. Sorry…what's the…"

"Cyrus is gone," Mike said firmly.

"What? Where?" Eric asked in a panic.

"Don't know. I was here watchin' TV when he said he done has to go to the bathroom. Next things I know he's out the window and gone."

"Damn it!" Eric cursed angrily as he turned to leave.

"You know where he be at?" Mike asked quickly.

"I think so," Eric said firmly. "Be back later," he said rushing down the stairs. "Cyrus what the hell are you doing? Martin Reynolds is probably out there right now looking for you." Eric dialed Calleigh' number while he rushed back into his car.

"He's what? Eric you need some hel…"

"No I just want you to stay put. It's safer that way. I think I know where he went. I'm going to get him and bring him back to spend the night with us," Eric said in a panic.

"Okay be careful," Calleigh said firmly. "Call me when you're on your way back."

"Will do," Eric said hanging up. "Damn it Cyrus," he cursed again. "What the hell are you doing? What have I gotten myself into?"


	15. The Plan is set in Motion

**Title: Skin Deep  
Chapter 14– The Plan is Set in Motion…**

"Did you take money to rat me out?" Cyrus yelled. "Yes or no man dat's all I wanna know!"

Tweeter looked at him with an evil smile. "Why not ask that white dude yerself."

Cyrus felt a feeling of dread starting to come over him as he watched the evil smile on Tweeter's face. "What you mean, ask him yerself?"

"It was a fair question Cyrus," Martin Reynolds said stepping out of the shadows.

"Damn you Tweeter!" Cyrus yelled as he lunged at Tweeter. Tweeter toppled over backwards onto the floor with Cyrus landing on top. But before Cyrus could get a hit out Martin grabbed him from behind and pulled him back.

"Man let go of me!" Cyrus yelled as he struggled to get free.

"You and I are going to have a little chat for a bit," Martin said to Cyrus. He pulled some rope from his pocket and tossed it to Tweeter. "Tie him."

"Tweeter man you do dis and…" Cyrus started only to have Tweeter walk up to him, grab his wrists and tie them together in front of him. "You'll pay for dis…" Cyrus said to Tweeter. "Yous goin' into business wit a racist man!" Cyrus said as he tried to kick Tweeter. Martin just laughed as he pulled Cyrus's struggling body back and away from Tweeter's.

"Don't care man. As long as I git paid well don't matter who I do business wit."

"Traitor!" Cyrus snapped.

"Whatever man," Tweeter said angrily. "When can I go?"

"As soon as Officer Delko gets here and he's safely secured," Martin smiled as they heard the front door to the run down apartment slam shut. "And here he is." Before Cyrus could call out to warn Eric Martin firmly covered Cyrus's mouth with his hand and pulled him back into the shadows.

"Cyrus?" Cyrus heard Eric calling him. No man git away from here, Cyrus said inside. He tried to mumble something but Martin just clamped his hand tighter over his mouth so that nothing escaped.

"Down here," Tweeter called out.

Martin smiled as he heard Eric's footsteps approaching. "Come to me Eric," he whispered meanly.

"Cyrus, are you in here?" Eric said as he entered the dimly lit basement room. Eric squinted at the boy before him and knew it wasn't Cyrus. "Where is he?"

"Right here," Martin said stepping out of the shadows with Cyrus captive in his grip. Martin's hand quickly wrapped around Cyrus's neck while the other went for his gun. "On your knees Eric," Martin demanded.

"You'll never get away with this," Eric said firmly as he stood his ground.

"You said the same thing with Calleigh and well look how well that…"

"I know what you're up to," Eric snapped.

"Pity for you," Martin said meanly. "Now on your knees or Cyrus buys it right here."

Eric watched as Martin's arm tightened its grip around Cyrus's neck so that Cyrus's bound hands went immediately to Martin's arm to try to stop it. "Just leave him alone," Eric said firmly as he slowly lowered himself to his knees, his hands slightly raised. Martin took another nearby coil of rope and tossed it to Tweeter. "Tie him extra tight. Hands behind his back," Martin snided. "Extra knots and there's an extra Fifty in it for you."

Eric watched in anger as Tweeter grabbed his wrists and started tying them tightly together behind his back. The kid obviously knew his stuff well as he could feel the pressure starting to build with each new knot. When he was done Tweeter went and stood beside Eric once more. Martin tossed Tweeter a think dark scarf. "Make sure he can't see either," Martin directed. Tweeter took the scarf and wrapped it over Eric's eyes and tied it tightly behind his head. Eric lightly struggled but knew it was in vain. He inwardly cursed himself for leaving Cyrus in the first place. Now no one would know where the deal was going down or that they were both being taken hostage, probably to be killed later.

"Here's your money," Martin said handing a wad to Tweeter. "Help me load them into the van and you can call it a night."

Tweeter grabbed Eric by the arm and hauled him to his feet.

"Hope you and Calleigh had no plans for the night Eric," Martin laughed as he directed Tweeter to take Eric out the backdoor. Eric felt himself being pulled through a door and then was outside as he felt the cool night air hitting his face. Tweeter opened the van door and roughly pushed Eric in. Eric landed hard on his side and cursed as Martin just laughed. Martin loaded Cyrus into the front seat and placed the seatbelt over him, pinning his arms down before closing the front door.

"Eric man you okay?" Cyrus asked quickly.

"For now. You?" Eric asked as he struggled to sit up.

"Eric man no one knows were here," Cyrus said in a panic.

"I know just try to remain calm okay?" Eric said softly as he heard Martin's heavy footsteps get in the van beside him and the door slam shut.

"Welcome Eric," Martin said as he kicked him in the gut. Eric cried out as he body absorbed the blow.

"Stop it," Cyrus said angrily as Martin kicked Eric once more.

"This might teach you not to mess with my affairs," Martin said firmly as he moved himself into the front seat and sat down. "Now just sit back and enjoy the ride. For it will be the last one you both ever take. Well unless you count your trip to the bottom of the river!" Martin finished with a laugh as he started up the van and started to pull away from the back of the run down apartment. "Too bad no one knows you're here."

XXXXXXXX

However, Rooster was there and saw and heard everything. He waited for about ten minutes to make sure that Tweeter was a good distance away before heading out of his well hidden hiding spot and making for the front door. He ran all the way to Mike's place and didn't stop until he was banging on the door.

"What the?" Mike asked as he quickly opened the door.

"Cyrus lives wit you right?" Rooster asked quickly.

"Yes. Who are you? And where's Cyrus?" Mike asked quickly.

"I'm a friend and he's in big trouble. He and his hommie Eric...theys…"

"What?" Mike asked in surprise. "Come in." He rushed to the phone and called the number for Calleigh that Eric had given him.

"Calleigh? This is Mike, Cyrus's guardian."

"Everything okay?"

"Cyrus is in trouble and so is Eric. Martin Reynolds kidnapped them."

XXXXXXXX

"Eric has been kidnapped by Martin Reynolds," Calleigh told Tripp over the phone.

"What?"

"What do you mean Eric has been kidn…"

"He and Cyrus apparently. Martin was waiting for them…and…"

She heard Tripp curse and then was back.

"But we have a kid who saw and heard everything," Calleigh said quickly. "Him and his guardian Mike are going to meet us. We have to get there and fast."

"We'll stop them Calleigh," Tripp promised her.

"Yeah but we have to wait for the deal to go down. What will Eric have to endure in the meantime?"

XXXXXXXX

"Well Eric I hope you are enjoying your few minutes of rest," Martin snided as they neared a large warehouse by the waterfront. "Because I think you're long overdue for your second whippin'. Then a nice long sleep in a shallow grave!"

"Eric is he serious about the whippin' thing?" Cyrus asked in a panic.

"He was the first time he did it," Eric said firmly. "Damn it why didn't I…" Eric started only to have Martin pull the side of the van open. Cyrus watched as two large men approached. "Oh man," Cyrus muttered. "Eric this looks bad…for you…"

"Bring Officer Delko," Martin snided as he went and opened the front passenger door and undid Cyrus's seatbelt. Cyrus kicked at Martin but only received a hard slap to his right cheek. "You sure you two aren't related?" Martin laughed as he dragged Cyrus out of the van and after the two men dragging a struggling Eric into the dark warehouse.

"Let him go Martin," Eric called out in a panic. "He doesn't have to be here. He knows nothing."

"That's not what his friend told me," Martin laughed. "Now zip it Eric. I'd gag you but I really want to hear your sad pathetic voice begging me to stop hurting you."

"You're sick," Eric said angrily.

"I know," Martin smiled. They entered a small back room and Cyrus looked in horror at the two chains that hung down from the ceiling.

"What the hell is that?" Cyrus asked softly.

"Boys I want Officer Delko stripped of his jacket and sweater. I want him to feel the whip stings this time," Martin said firmly.

Eric felt his hands being untied and tried to fight the two men but only received a blow to the gut making him subside as his sweater was finally pulled off leaving only his tank undershirt to cover him.

"Fight any more Officer Delko and your little friend buys it right now!" Martin yelled as he cocked his gun. Eric quickly subsided in the grasp of the two men and felt his panic starting to build as his wrists were captured in the leather cuffs. One of the thugs then pulled the chains high into the air pulling Eric's body to a fully upright standing position, pulling on his captive wrists.

"Don't do this Martin," Eric warned angrily.

"Sorry dear boy…"

"Don't do this!" Eric yelled in a panic.

"Hold him," Martin said to one of the thugs as he pushed Cyrus towards him. The large man wrapped his arms around Cyrus, not letting him go.

"Let go of me," Cyrus moaned, which only made the three men laugh.

Eric felt sweat starting to form on his brow and tiny beads starting to seep into the dark material of the blindfold. Martin uncoiled the whip and cracked into the air, making Eric's body shake a bit harder. I have to be strong, Eric told himself. Martin let go the first hit, which caught him on the upper right arm. With no padding there like was from the uniform last time he felt the sting and let out a small yelp. It didn't tear the flesh yet but he knew a harder hit in the same area would.

"Don't worry Eric," Martin said bringing the whip back to him. "I'll leave you a few commemorative scars." With that he let go a second whip and it caught Eric in the same area, this time opening a small ribbon of flesh. Eric cried out and Cyrus winced as he turned his head away. Eric body jerked with another soft hit and then another and still another. Martin was lightly striking all exposed parts of his body and then moved to his legs, which were trembling harder.

"Beg me to stop _Eric_," Martin snided as he hit him again.

Eric again refused to give in or show weakness to Martin. The price for that was pain, pain all over. He felt himself starting to shake harder and as he tugged on his captive wrists felt them cut and chafe and finally open a few small cuts. His eyes were watering as he felt the blindfold getting wetter and wetter. But still he refused to give in to Martin's demands, which of course only made him madder.

"Damn you _boy_!" Martin yelled as he struck Eric again, this time opening a small ribbon of flesh on his upper forearm. Eric cried out in pain but refused to beg Martin to stop.

Eric felt his body starting to go numb from the stings and tried to take himself to another world, one he was with Calleigh and they were both safe. He pictured her smiling face and soon he was unable to feel any more stings. He knew he would later but right now he needed her face to distract him from the pain he was feeling right now.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Martin asked in anger as he hit him again. He was about to strike him once more then one of the thugs came up to him with an open cell phone.

"What?" Martin snapped.

"It's Mr. Lau," the thug said softly.

Martin took the phone and brought it to his mouth. "Brian are you at the office? Great I'll call you right back from a secured land line." He hung up and turned once more to Eric with an evil smile. "Take him down, tie his hands behind his back and put them both in the backroom until I'm ready for them again, " Martin directed the thugs. "And make sure he can't get away."

Eric felt his wrists being freed of the harsh leather cuffs and then his body falling to the floor but like last time had no energy to even lift a finger to take the blindfold off. He felt himself being roughly turned over onto his stomach and his sore wrists being tied tightly together once again behind his back.

"Let's go," one of the thugs said hauling him up and dragging him to the back room with the other thug following with Cyrus. Once in the small backroom Eric felt himself being thrown to the ground and then his ankles tied together with more rope. Cyrus was placed on a chair and firmly bound to. Once they were immobilized the two men left the room, and locked the door, sealing them inside.

Cyrus struggled against his bonds but they held him securely to the chair. "Eric man you okay?" Cyrus asked quickly.

Eric shifted uncomfortably on his side as one of the open cuts rubbed with the harsh flooring. "Yeah…" he panted, "just great."

"This guy's nuts," Cyrus said angrily. "Can't believe he just whipped you. I mean theys did those things before. Ain't supposed to do them things now."

"Yeah well Martin Reynolds and his kind are still living in the before days," Eric winced as he rolled onto his back and finally got himself into a sitting upright position. He rested against the wall as best he could and let his body heave a large sigh.

"Damn man he cut you in a few places," Cyrus said in disdain.

"I know," Eric said softly. "I felt the cuts open."

"He has got to pay for all this," Cyrus said firmly. "He has to die or somethin'."

"Cyrus anyone else know about the deal besides you and Tweeter?" Eric asked firmly.

"Rooster I think but I can't be sure if he know the specifics. Why yous thinking he'll tell your old lady or Mike or somethin'?"

"It would be nice but somehow I get the feeling its wishful thinking," Eric sighed.

"Man ain't no one saws us being taken," Cyrus moaned.

"How are you holding up?" Eric asked.

"Me? Man he just whipped yo ass and you're worried about m…"

"Yes I'm worried about you," Eric said firmly.

"I'm tied to a chair but I'm okay. It's yous I'm worried about," Cyrus sighed as he slumped back in his chair. "Were you really ready to die instead of givin' in to that ass?" Cyrus asked softly.

"I'd rather die for the right cause then to give in to a racist scum like Martin Reynolds," Eric said firmly. "Besides I know Martin Reynolds pride. He's going to do the deal, boast to us about getting away with it and then kill us."

"Gee that's comforting," Cyrus snided.

"Let's just pray that Rooster does know and goes to Calleigh or whoever and they are working on a plan; because if not then we are in real serious trouble."

XXXXXXXX

"I just can't believe this," Calleigh said as nervously paced beside Ryan and Natalia while they waited for Tripp.

"Me either," Ryan said looking out the window. "Who the hell does this guy think he is anyways?"

"Someone who thinks they can just do what they want to people that are different and get away with it," Calleigh said in disdain. "We have to make sure we see that deal go down and then take him down," Calleigh said firmly.

"You have to remove _we_ out of your sentence," Ryan lightly smirked. "Think this kid knows the truth?"

"You think he's a decoy?" Calleigh asked quickly.

"Let's ask him now," Natalia mentioned as Tripp walked up to them with Cyrus's friend.

"Am I going to be in trouble for this?" Rooster asked firmly.

"Heck no," Ryan piped up. "They'll probably give you a medal."

"I had nothin' to do with that mini-van thing ya know. I was there and all but it was Sticks and Tweeter that done pull the…"

"Tweeter and Sticks?" Tripp asked with a sneer.

"Longer story," Calleigh sighed.

"Figures," Tripp commented. "No kid you aren't going to get into trouble. But we need to know exactly what you know."

"Okay I just heard that Eric was kidnapped by Martin Reynolds?" Chief Hancock asked as he walked into the room. "Someone mind confirming that for me," he said firmly. All eyes turned and fixed themselves on Rooster.

"It's going to be okay," Calleigh said softly as she nodded her head to encourage him to tell what he knew. "You can tell him."

"Well um…" Rooster started in a soft voice. "Is he going to kill Cyrus?" He asked the Chief.

"If we don't stop him in time, yes he will," he said plainly. "Tell us what you know. You're not in any trouble here…what's your name?"

"Rooster," he said softly.

"Your real name," Hancock said firmly.

"Ryan."

"Okay Ryan the facts please."

"Okay," Rooster said with a large sigh. "Tweeter done tell me that some white dude pays him real well to him if anyone seen somethin' he done. I'd no what he's talkin' about until he mentioned Eric's name. He offered us lotsa money but I's looked at him and I'd told him not to say nothin'. Tweeter called me stupid and then he tells me get lost. So I ran…later I hooks up wit Sticks and he done tell me that Tweeter was paid big money to rat out Cyrus."

"How did he know Cyrus saw the Martin Reynolds conduct a drug deal?" Tripp asked Rooster.

"Cyrus told Tweeter. I guess hes thought he could trust him and stuff," Rooster said looking down. "He's gonna kill them right?"

"What happened tonight?" Tripp continued his interrogation.

"What did Sticks tell you?"

"Well Sticks was kinda out've it at the time but he done tell me that Tweeter was bein' paid real well and that some big deal was goin' down at the waterfront in the old Coopers building. Tonight I was wit JQ when I sees Tweeter talkin' to that same white dude. So I followed them and hid myself inside the basement when Cyrus came. I heard them arguin' and stuff. He was real mad. Then I heard the white dude say it was a trap for Eric and then Eric showed up. That white dude had Tweeter tie up Eric and then they went away in a van to some warehouse. Thas all I know, I swear," Rooster said looking up at Tripp.

"What time was this supposed to go down kid?" Ryan asked quickly.

"Very early mornin," Rooster said slowly.

"Thanks," Tripp said with a smile.

"Horatio all set to go?" Hancock asked Tripp.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"Can you please go save them," Rooster said in a small voice.

"Right," Tripp said firmly as he looked up at Ryan and Natalia. "Now that we have a firm location and time I'm calling vice. You two are staying here with Calleigh."

"Right boss," Ryan mocked.

"I'm going," Calleigh said firmly.

"No you're not," Tripp said firmly. "I don't want anyone who's not a member of the Police detail to be in the way."

"In the way? They are not…" she said looking at Ryan.

"Please Calleigh," Tripp said softly. "I know you're worried about Eric and I'm sure Martin Reynolds isn't giving him the royal treatment so that's why I need to stay here."

"But if he's hurt…" Calleigh protested.

"Then you can be waiting nearby, but Calleigh if someone who's untrained in the field gives them away Eric could die really fast."


	16. The End is Nigh

**Title: Skin Deep  
Chapter 15 – The End is Nigh…**

Calleigh heard what Tripp said and knew his words to be true. "I'm just so worried," she said softly.

"So am I," Tripp replied. "But let the cops do their job."

"Find him Tripp," Calleigh said looking at her friend.

"I will," he answered. "Let's go."

"I want you," Chief Hancock said looking at Mike, "to stay here with him," he said looking at Rooster. "You'll both be safe here."

"Tweeter might know I know somethin'," Rooster said quickly.

"When Martin Reynolds is arrested we'll send a car to pick him and Sticks up for accessories," Hancock directed. "But you'll be safe here until that happens."

"And pick up Carla too," Calleigh said firmly. "She's in on this more so than Tweeter."

"Her too," Hancock added. "And when Lieutenant Caine gets back the three of us will pay Scott O'Shay a personal visit."

"Calleigh we'll let you all know when it's safe for you guys to come," Tripp said turning to leave the room.

"Come on Ryan," Natalia said with a smile. "Why don't you get Mike some coffee."

"They'll get to him in time Calleigh," Natalia said softly.

Calleigh gave Natalia a forced smile and then turned to Natalia when the others had left the room. "Oh man Natalia," Calleigh said softly.

"I know," Natalia said softly.

"Natalia, Rooster said Martin tied him up. He's probably hurting right now and…" Calleigh said turning away from Natalia. Natalia walked up to her friend and touched her on the shoulder.

"Calleigh if anyone needs to be strong for Eric right now it's you. He needs you to be strong right now," Natalia said firmly.

"I know," Calleigh said turning to her. "Thanks for the reminder. Come on let's go get some coffee. I'll go nuts just sitting here doing nothing."

"Deal," Natalia smiled.

Calleigh tried to be strong, but inside her mind was racing with terrible thoughts of Eric at Martin Reynolds's mercy and not being able to defend himself. Will he try to whip him again? She closed her eyes and tried to shake the thought from her mind. I have to be strong, she told herself. For me and Eric, I have to be strong. I hope Horatio can do the same. Eric please hold on, Calleigh begged in her mind. Please remember I love you and hold on.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio's mind raced with terrible thoughts of Eric at the mercy of Martin Reynolds once again. "Damn it," he cursed as he hit the steering wheel. He felt his anger rising but knew he had to keep it in check in order to make things work out down here. He parked his car inside the garage like Jake told him so that no one would see it and quickly made his way into Randall's trailer.

"He's in the shower," Paula said to Horatio as she closed the door behind him. "Want somethin' while yer waitin'?"

"Coffee would be great," Horatio smiled.

"Jake's on his way," she said heading into the kitchen. "So yous married or what?" Paula asked.

"Um I was," Horatio said slowly as he leaned back in the couch and heaved a sigh.

"What, she done up and leave you fer another cop?" Paula asked firmly.

"She was murdered by a monster," Horatio said firmly.

Paula looked at him in dread. "I'm so sorry Missa Horatio. Really I's didn't know that…"

"It's okay," Horatio said putting his hand up to stop her. "It's in the past now right?" He said looking down.

"Were you happy?" Paula asked with a faint smile.

"Very," Horatio said looking back up.

"Well I knows what yer goin' through," she said turning back to the coffee pot. "When Brian's was gone it was hard. You knows tryin' to raise Randall and all but we's managed somehow."

"How come you never thought of moving before?"

"I gots limited skills Missa…"

"Please call me Horatio," Horatio said with a smile.

"Well Horatio," she said softly. "I ain't gots many skills and…"

"What do you do here?" Horatio asked.

"I's wait tables," she said looking away.

"I see," Horatio said.

"It ain't glamorous or anythin' but it keeps food on the table. That's all I's want for my boy."

"There are better places than here," Horatio said firmly. "Places where they don't treat people like you differently."

"Yous mean black people right?" Paula snapped.

"Ma I think he was bein' nice about it," Randall said walking into the room.

"I meant no offence," Horatio said firmly.

"Still gots to work on that," she said with a sheepish smile as they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she called out.

Horatio smiled as Jake entered the house and locked the door behind him. "Jake," Horatio said firmly.

"Caine," Jake smiled. "Well it's all set for tomorrow," Jake explained.

"How many guys you got helping us?" Horatio asked firmly.

"I have a small uncover team in place right now," Jake said firmly. "They'll wait until morning and then make their move once the deal goes down."

"I want to be there," Horatio said firmly.

"I thought you might," Jake smiled. "When we have them all rounded up and if deals are offered they'll give up O'Shay and you got your man."

"I wants to go to," Randall piped up.

"No way," Horatio said firmly.

"But…" Randall protested.

"Randall Gallows yous better listen to me boy," Paula said firmly.

"Randall it won't be safe and I don't want to have to worry about you," Horatio said in a kind way. "Please give me your word you'll stay here and protect your mother." Horatio looked past Randall to Paula with a look that said he wasn't trying to insult her but wanted what's best for Randall.

"Okay," Randall said softly.

"Right," Jake said standing up. "Caine, we have to go now."

"Tomorrow Rory Williams and his boys will get a little taste of some big City payback," Horatio said firmly. "Miami justice."

XXXXXXXX

"Eric, man you still awake?" Cyrus asked softly.

"Yeah I am," Eric said softly. "Too cold to sleep."

"Why the hell won't that ass give you a blanket?" Cyrus asked angrily as he tried to pull against his bonds.

Eric felt himself smile. "Would be nice," he said softly as he tried to calm the light shaking that his body was making. He was sure it was mostly from nerves and fear than the cold. He tried to shift positions but only cried out and slumped back to where he was.

"Man when's this deal goin' down?" Cyrus asked.

"I think early morning," Eric sighed. "No matter though I doubt Horatio will find the information in time."

"So we's gonna die?" Cyrus asked weakly.

"Try not to think like that okay?" Eric said softly.

"Eric man yous better level wit me. Are we gonna die?"

"If we are not found then…probably yes," Eric said in a sad whisper. "Sorry."

"Yeah me too," Cyrus said looking away. "Eric man yous been a good friend and I…well I know I kinda just pushed it back in yer face and all but…well man I really do appreciate all ya done for me this last little bit since I knows you."

"You're welcome," Eric said with a faint smile. "It's been fun getting to know you."

"Yous lyin' man," Cyrus smirked. "I been a pain the ass to you."

"That's true," Eric smiled. "But I think that with the proper circumstance you could've grown up to be a great guy."

"Thanks," Cyrus said softly. "That means a lot."

Eric sat for a bit longer in silence. "I think he's going to come and check on us once more before he calls it a night and were left here until the deal goes down. After he leaves I'm going to try to get to you and get you to untie my hands," Eric said firmly.

"Eric man yous feet is tied up also," Cyrus said quickly.

"I have to try something right?" Eric said as he heard Martin's angry footsteps coming back in their direction. "Here he comes."

Martin opened the door and glared down at Eric with a mean smile. "Enjoying my hospitality Eric?" He laughed.

Neither Eric or Cyrus said anything, Cyrus taking his clue from Eric.

"Ah silent together," Martin smiled. "Very admirable. Well anyways I'm off to spend some quality time with Carla for a few hours before I come back here and make my deal and then kill you two. Don't worry I have left a few men here as company in case you get any ideas," Martin said walking up to Eric and bending down by him. He checked the ropes around his ankles to make sure he was still securely bound. "Sleep well Eric," he said slapping him on the cheek.

"Leave him alone already," Cyrus huffed in anger.

Martin just laughed as he stood up and then kicked Eric in the leg. "Is that what you meant?" Martin snapped meanly before he turned and left the room, turning off the light and locking the door, sealing them both in the darkness. However, the light from the outside was able to shine inside and so Cyrus was able to see Eric.

"Eric, man you okay?" Cyrus asked quickly.

"Yeah…great…" Eric wheezed as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. "I'm going to rest for a bit and then we'll try something okay?" Eric said softly.

"Just don't go to sleep forever man," Cyrus said firmly.

"No worries here," Eric smiled in the darkness. Eric rested his throbbing head back on the cold wall and heaved a large heavy sigh. Oh Calleigh I wish I was with you right now, snuggled up against your body and…oh man I'll never see her again, he said inside. I have to believe I will, he told himself. I have to believe that someone knows where we are and that we'll be okay. Someone always knows.

XXXXXXXX

"Calleigh," Tripp over the phone. "We're all set to go on our end. I'm sending a small uncover unit in right now to get set up. They are just going to sit and wait."

"If they see Eric wil…"

"No I'm sorry they can't help but I'm sure Martin Reynolds will have him locked away safely someplace so they probably won't see him as they'll be hidden until they need to be seen."

"I know," Calleigh said trying to sound firm.

"Don't worry Calleigh," Tripp started. "Martin Reynolds reign of hate has just come to an end."

Calleigh watched him leave and felt her anger and her anticipation both starting to rise. Hang on Eric, this is almost over.

XXXXXXXX

Cyrus felt his head fall forwards and quickly snapped himself back awake. He tried to look around in the dimly lit room but it was hard to see. He could see Eric's frame but that was about it. But as he listened to his friend he noticed he wasn't breathing very much and it was hard to see his chest breathing in the dark. Panic filled his head at the thought that Eric might somehow be dead.

"Eric," Cyrus hissed.

Eric felt himself being pulled back to his cold reality by Cyrus's voice. He tried to open his eyes but quickly remembered he was tightly blindfolded. The blindfold was still damp from earlier and his body was still lightly shaking. But the throbbing in his head had subsided and the stings had lessened. Each time he flexed or moved his arms the cuts would open and he'd wince in pain.

"Eric," Cyrus tried again.

"Yeah I'm here," Eric finally mumbled.

"Man I's thought yous was dead," Cyrus said slumping back in his chair.

"No just resting," Eric said trying to wake himself up.

"You said yous gonna try to escape or somethin'," Cyrus said firmly.

"What are our two guards doing?" Eric asked quickly.

Cyrus strained his neck and looked over the small window. "Just sittin' there like a bunch a losers," he said sarcastically. "Go for it."

Eric pushed down on his hands and started to inch forward. "Just talk to me in a soft tone and guide me with your voice," Eric said softly as he moved a bit more. The strain on his cut wrists was really starting to take it's toll and he was sure a few of the cuts had opened up again, but it was the price he was willing to pay to ensure he got to Cyrus and got the knots even loosened a bit. He moved a bit more and then cried out a little louder when the rope cut into an open cut and rubbed harshly. He stopped moving and cursed himself for being so clumsy.

Cyrus looked up and noticed the two thugs were still playing cards or doing whatever they were doing. "Eric man you okay?"

"Not really," Eric said in a small huff.

"Yous almost here," Cyrus said softly as Eric moved another painful foot of space.

Eric finally felt the leg of the chair was tied to and stopped to rest for a bit. He moved a bit closer before twisting his body around and getting to his knees, which was extremely painful. He rested a bit before inching back so that he was touching Cyrus's hands.

"I'll take the blindfold off fir…"

"No leave it on," Eric said quickly. "Cyrus if he sees you've taken it off he'll really be angry," Eric said firmly. "Just loosen the knots if you can so that I can get free if I have to."

"Lift your hands a bit higher," Cyrus said softly.

Eric bent down ever further and stuck his hurting arms up as far as they would go. Cyrus finally reached the knots and started to untie them. "Damn man he done them so tight," Cyrus cursed softly as he felt around for them.

"I know," Eric sighed. "Hold on a sec," Eric said putting his arms back down to rest. "Okay again," Eric said lifting them up to Cyrus again.

"This better work," Cyrus said firmly. "Or we's both dead."

Eric heard his scared words and sadly knew them to be true. I just pray that someone other than Tweeter knew what was going on. Or this is all going to be in vain.

XXXXXXXX

The vice car came to a stop along with a few others and waited for orders. Once given them they started the hike in the dark towards the empty warehouse, the vice cars were driven away so that nothing was left to show Martin Reynolds and his buyers that they were being watched. Officer Jenkins and his partner went to the side of the warehouse and were told to climb up very carefully to the roof. The climb was slow as they weren't to make even the slightest sound. Once on top they were quietly led towards a small opening in the roof. Once on the other side they stuffed themselves into the pockets of shadowed areas to just sit and wait.

XXXXXXXX

"How's it feelin' so far?" Cyrus asked softly.

"Getting better," Eric huffed as he rested his hands and arms once more. "I'm so tired," he said softly.

"Eric man you got to stay wit me," Cyrus said quickly. "I ain't gonna make it through this if you ain't here or somethin'."

"Shesh I'm not dying," Eric lightly laughed as he raised his arms once more. Eric finally felt some major leeway in the knots and strained his muscles and finally felt the ropes loosen. "Ah thank goodness," he said with a heavy sigh. Beads of sweat were still collecting in the folds of his blindfold and some drops had even started to run down his back but he didn't care. "Okay now retie my hands very loosely," Eric said to Cyrus.

"Okay man," Cyrus said as he fumbled with his own bound hands and then retied Eric's hands but very loosely. "Want me to do your feet?"

"No. Martin will do that himself I'm sure," Eric sighed.

"What if he doesn't?" Cyrus hissed.

"Okay already," Eric said as he twisted himself around and slowly lifted his feet into the air and rested them on Cyrus's knees. Cyrus fumbled once again with the knots that weren't that tight and finally got them loosened and then retied. "There," he said after a bit.

Eric put his feet back down and then just rested for a bit, breathing hard and feeling the strain on his chest. "I need some sleep," he said softly as he started the arduous task of getting himself back to the other side of the small room. Once there he rested against the wall and heaved a large sigh. Sadly, however, when he was making his way back he stirred up some dust and felt a sneeze coming on. "Oh no…" he said softly.

"What's wro…" Cyrus started only to be stopped by a sneeze from Eric.

Jenkins watched as one of the thugs rushed into the small room and yelled at Eric. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Just sneezed," Eric said quietly.

"Yeah well keep it down _boy_ or you'll get another beating!" The man yelled as he slammed the door shut.

XXXXXXXX

"I guess it's going to be a long wait til morning," Jake sighed as he and Horatio settled into their spots to wait for early morning.

"Yeah longer for my friend who has been kidnapped by Martin Reynolds," Horatio said angrily.

"What?" Jake asked in shock.

"I just can't imagine what hell Martin Reynolds is making him endure this time. Do you know he actually horse whipped him!" Horatio snapped in anger.

"Not unheard of down here," Jake said softly.

"Well it should be," Horatio said firmly.

"You know you should run for town mayor," Jake smiled. "Could use a good man like you in charge."

Horatio smiled at the comment. "Thanks but…" he said looking back at Jake, "I really miss my job and well I guess I just miss the hustle and bustle of Miami. Its home now."

"Could never live in such a busy area," Jake sighed. "I guess it's payback for all the faults I've made," he said sadly.

"Like what?"

"Like Brian Gallows. Caine, he died because of me," Jake said gravely.

"Well this deal might rectify a bit of that. I know it won't bring him back but it might stop the ones that killed him," Horatio said firmly.

"That's what I'm counting on," Jake agreed.

XXXXXXXX

"I just can't take this," Calleigh moaned as she slowly paced the kitchen area. "I mean it's like two in the morning and I'm going nuts!"

"I know," Natalia agreed as she sat beside Ryan on one of the big couches. "But it'll be morning soon enough and…"

"The waiting is hard!" Calleigh insisted as she walked to the window and stared miserably outside. "Work won't even distract me."

"Calleigh we just have to be patien…"

"Patient?" Calleigh snapped in anger. "Do you think Eric is being patient?"

Natalia looked at Ryan and slowly pushed herself up off the couch and started to walk to Calleigh.

"I mean the man I care about more than anything is being held hostage by a man who hates him for no other reason than his skin is not white! That's it. Not because he's a cop or knows someone who saw him do a deal, but because he's different!" Calleigh yelled drawing some attention to herself. Natalia just stood and looked at her friend with a soft expression, knowing Calleigh just needed to vent.

"Do you know that Martin Reynolds had him whipped? Whipped! Who the hell does that?" Calleigh yelled as Natalia just looked at her in horror.

"He whipped him because he's different. And now he has Eric again and…" Calleigh said looking back out the window. "I'm afraid he'll do it again," she finished in a whisper.

Natalia gently touched her shoulder and Calleigh turned to her with watery eyes and a frown. "What if Eric's dead already?" She asked softly.

"I don't think he'll him just yet," Ryan added; getting up and walking over to them. "He sounds like real loser but one with a lot of pride. I'm willing to bet he's going to wait to after he thinks the deal is successful and then brag to Eric and Cyrus and then kill them."

"That's comforting," Calleigh said sarcastically.

"Yeah but at least it buys Tripp and the vice team to witness the deal and the minute the money changes hands it all over for Martin Reynolds and his guys," Ryan told them. "They'll save him in time."

"What if they don't!" Calleigh snapped.

Ryan looked at her with a shrug. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Me too," Calleigh said softly. "I'm just so worried you know?"

"We all are," Natalia said hugging her friend.

XXXXXXXX

"Whachya thinkin' about?" Cyrus softly asked Eric.

Eric pulled himself back out of his dream like state and shifted his position slightly. "Calleigh," he said softly.

"Oh man was you havin' like an x-rated dream or somethin'," Cyrus moaned.

"Yeah somethin'," Eric chuckled. "I guess you don't know what time it is?" Eric asked softly.

"Well the sky's gettin' a bit lighter," Cyrus sighed. "Thas bad right?"

"Well it means the deals going to go down soon," Eric sighed.

"Great," Cyrus mumbled.

XXXXXXXX

"Heads up people," the vice leader whispered to Tripp and Jenkins as it was radioed to them that Martin Reynolds SUV pulled up outside the warehouse and he got out and was heading inside. Tripp watched as Martin Reynolds walked into the building with a broad smile on his face.

"Here we go," Tripp whispered. "Time to end this – now."


	17. Justice is Served

**Title: Skin Deep  
Chapter 16 – Justice is Served!**

"Show time Eric," Martin yelled in the direction of the room Eric was in. "Then you and I are going to have a nice quick parting. And then you'll die. Where are your _friends_ now?"

_Up here asshole_, Tripp cursed inside. _And soon you'll meet all of us._

Martin walked to the door and opened it and looked down at Eric. "Sleep well?" He laughed.

"Can't yous give him a blanket…" Cyrus started as Martin bent down to Eric. "I'll make you a deal…" he said cutting his feet loose. "You bend to me willingly and I'll spare your little friends life."

"Go to hell," Eric spat.

Martin just laughed as he stood up again.

"I think you know better than to rush a room full of angry white drug dealers so I'll not tie your feet, but piss me off even once and I'll do a lot more," Martin said angrily as he slammed the door shut.

"Here we go," the vice leader whispered to them from the other side of the top of the warehouse; witnessing everything. "Get ready to move."

Both Tripp and Jenkins readied their guns and repelling ropes to get down on. Soon this would all be over.

"Damn him!" Cyrus cursed angrily. "The deals goin' down now ain't it?"

"Yes it is," Eric said as he struggled to get the ropes loose. He finally got them loose and then all the way off. He immediately took off the blindfold and blinked his eyes several times to clear out the dye that was pooled there thanks so some of the tears from the whipping. He looked at Cyrus and frowned. "Man I feel like crap," he said with a slight smile.

"Hurry up and get me loose," Cyrus insisted.

Eric slowly picked himself to his knees and gently crawled to Cyrus and started to until his wrists. Once that was done he untied him from the chair and pulled him back into the corner.

"Now what?" Cyrus whispered.

"Now we wait," Eric said.

"For what?"

"For the extra guns to leave," Eric said softly. "It'll at least give me some time to think about an escape plan."

"Better be a good one…" Cyrus moaned.

XXXXXXXX

"Here they come," Jake whispered to Horatio.

Horatio watched as Rory's truck pulled up along with two others and then a limo behind them. They watched as two other police officers that Horatio had seen at the house the day before out followed Rory. He looked at the large smile on Rory's face and immediately felt his anger starting to rise. You're going down pal, Horatio said inside. The few handful of officers watched as Rory and the two others walked up to a table and set down a briefcase and then opened it. It was full of money, which they were expecting. They watched as an Asian man exited his limo and headed for them with another man in tow. They set their briefcase down beside the other one on the table and opened it up. Horatio looked at all the white packages and readied himself to go in.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Rory said slowly as he reached for the briefcase with the drugs in it. As soon as the Asian man had closed the lid on the one with the money in it Horatio looked at Jake and knew it was time.

"Police, you're under arrest!" Jake called out loudly as he left his hiding spot and rushed towards Rory and his men who now had scrambled to get their guns. Horatio and the rest followed after Jake, a few charging after the Asian and his man and the rest going for Rory. Rory and his two men pushed the table over and started firing. Horatio ducked behind a beam and looked at Jake.

"They have us pinned down!" Horatio yelled.

"We have to get around them!" Jake yelled back.

Horatio frantically looked around and saw a small back door. "Cover me I'm going for the door!" Horatio yelled out to Jake. Horatio ran for the door as he heard bullet's whiz by overhead, one missing by only a few inches. He reached outside and ran for the other opening. He poked his head around the corner only to be met in the face with a spray of splintered wood from one of Rory's bullets.

"Damn it!" Horatio said angrily as he pulled himself quickly back behind the wall and waited. He heard faint sirens in the distance but didn't know at this point if they were the good guys or not. Have to finish this before they get here. He felt movement behind him and quickly turned to look at Jake coming near.

"What's your plan Caine?"

"I'm going to charge them," Horatio said firmly.

"_Great plan_," Jake said sarcastically.

"Well it'll ensure they're stopped," Horatio said dryly.

"Let's do it then," Jake said firmly as he checked his gun and cocked it. "I got your back."

Horatio reloaded his and readied himself to go inside. "On two…" Horatio said quietly. "One…two…NOW!" Horatio yelled as he raised his gun and ran back into the room with Jake behind. He watched in slow motion as Rory and the other guy left alive with him turned and started firing at the same time they did. Horatio noticed both he and Jake took out the second guy and kept firing at Rory. Horatio watched as one of Rory's bullets left the chamber and headed straight for his heart.

"NO!" Jake yelled out as he pushed Horatio out of the way and dove in front of the bullet taking the hit for him. The bullet entered Jake's neck, severing his jugular.

"NO!" Horatio yelled in anger as he emptied his barrel at Rory. One hit him in the leg and the other in the arm and another in the upper chest. He was down.

"No…Jake oh my god no…" Horatio cried in horror as he rushed to his fallen friend.

"Cai…" Jake tried as blood trickled from his mouth.

"Don't try to talk," Horatio said as he tried to stop the gushing blood from his neck. "Somebody help me!" Horatio yelled frantically. Jake took Horatio's hand and tried to squeeze it. "For…Brian…" Jake gasped as he finally felt his life-force leave him and he died in Horatio's arms.

"NO!" Horatio yelled as his eyes watered and tears started to run down his face. "Jake NO!" He continued to yell and cradle his dead body, refusing to let go. He even had to be pried away when the paramedics came and frantically tried to help him, although it was already too late. Horatio heard a low laughter coming from Rory and got up and walked over to him.

"Couldn't quite cut it could ya," Rory laughed. "Traitor," he spat. "You and your Ethnic scum friends."

Horatio kicked him viciously in the side. "You murdered a cop after your drug deal went down. You're going away for life. And I'm going to make sure you're in an integrated cell and your cellmates know you're a racist scum. Then we'll see who can cut it!" Horatio told him firmly. "Here's the deal…you tell me who pulls the strings and I might go easy on you."

Rory spat Horatio who turned to walk towards one of the FBI agents.

"Josh or whatever the hell your name is! Get your ass back here…I want a deal! I know the guy. He's from Miami…O'somethin' or other…COME BACK!"

Horatio turned back to him with a smile. _O'Shay! I got you now!_

Horatio looked back at Jake's body that was now being put into a body bag and wiped his watery eyes. "I hope you find some rest now my friend," Horatio whispered sadly. "We won thanks to you."

"Sir, are you hit?" A medic asked him.

"Just a scratch," Horatio said referring to the graze on his arm from the shootout with Rory.

"Let me tend to that," he said in a kind way. Horatio took off his jacket and pulled up his sleeve and let the medic tend to him. "Only one thing left to do."

About an hour later after all the details were given out, the arrest's written up and the bodies claimed and ID'd Horatio finally found himself slowly driving to the Gallows trailer home. He stopped the car outside and just stared sadly out the window. _Jake Garcia was a good man_, Horatio told himself. _He didn't deserve this._ He got out of the car and slowly walked up to the Gallows front door and knocked on it.

Randall opened the door with a smile that quickly turned to a frown when he looked at Horatio's pain-filled face.

"Somethin' happened didn't it?" Randall asked quickly, making Paula rush up behind him.

"Can I come in for a sec?" Horatio asked softly.

"Where's Jake?" Paula asked quickly. "Somethin' done happen to Jake right?"

Horatio entered their living room and stood before them with a sad face. "I failed…I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd…"

"How'd it happen?" Randall asked softly.

"He died saving my life," Horatio said looking back up at them.

"He done makes us proud," Paula said softly.

"Yeah me too," Horatio agreed. "I am very sorry."

"Wants to stay for breakfast?" Paula asked Horatio.

"That would be nice. Then you guys can get ready and…"

"We's ain't holdin' you to that promise Missa Horatio," Paula said firmly. "We's don't accept no charity and…"

"Paula I meant what I said. I want you to come back to Miami with me and try to make a go of it. Yeah it might be tough for a while before you get on your feet but trust me it's worth it. There's even a provision to send kids Randall's age back for schooling so he can get the education he wasn't given here because of racial tensions."

"Ma please," Randall begged.

"Where we's gonna live and stuff?" Paula asked firmly.

"Ma, old man Miles always wanted to buy this place. That'll give us some money and…"

"Boy you told you that?" Paula smiled faintly.

"Ma please?" Randall begged softly. "We ain't got nothin' here now."

"He's right," Horatio said softly.

"Okay," Paula agreed.

"Yay," Randall said hugging Horatio firmly. "Thanks missa Horatio. We's really do appreciate this."

"Was the least I could do," Horatio said firmly.

"You think your friend Eric was able to get things done on his end?"

"I'm prying really hard for that," Horatio said firmly. "Really hard."

"Wes join you."

XXXXXXXX

"The deal is going down," Calleigh told Ryan and Natalia as she headed for the door. "We just better make it there in time."

"We will if I drive," Ryan stated.

XXXXXXXX

"Wait until the exchange goes down," the vice leader whispered.

They all watched as Martin Reynolds placed a briefcase on the table and opened it up and smiled at the money as Mr. Lau and his two men walked into the warehouse carrying a briefcase of their own.

"Good morning," Martin Reynolds said to Lau.

"It is so far," Lau said back. "Let's make it even better," he said placing his briefcase besides Martin's and opening it up.

Tripp and Jenkins looked at all the large packages of white and exchanged angry glances. "Get ready," the vice leader said softly. They both watched as the two men shook hands and then switched briefcases.

"Until next time," Martin said firmly.

"Won't be a next time loser," Tripp mumbled. He heard the vice leader signal his men to enter the building and looked at Jenkins to get ready to do the same.

"Police! The building is surrounded!" A vice Agent yelled as his team entered the room. Martin and his men along with the Asian's drew their guns and started firing.

"That's our cue," Tripp said quickly as he put his harness on and let the rope fall to the ground, quickly behind it. He landed on the floor with a thug and went for his gun as one of the thugs turned to fire at him. He fumbled with it and heard the shot leave. He watched as the man's body jerked from the impact from the bullet and watched him fall to the ground before looking up at Jenkins and giving him the thumbs up signal. He quickly freed himself from the harness and took advantage of the distraction and went for Eric.

Martin however noticed Tripp and lunged at him. Jenkins saw and quickly readied himself to get down and help.

"What's goin' on?" Cyrus asked quickly. Eric rushed to the small window just as a bullet shattered the glass. "Get down!" Eric yelled to Cyrus who ducked in the corner and covered his head with his hands. Eric watched as Martin fought with Tripp and knew he and Cyrus were going to be okay. But he had to make sure that Martin was stopped. "Cyrus I'm going to help Tripp. I want you to stay here and not come out until…"

"But…"

"Not until the shooting stops!" Eric yelled.

"Okay," Cyrus said quickly.

Eric watched as Tripp and Martin traded blow for blow and once Martin's back was to him he opened the door and rushed towards them. Jenkins was halfway down his rope when he saw Eric exit the room and rush to help Tripp take down Martin. He noticed the other thug turn his gun on Eric. Tripp grabbed his and started firing. One bullet caught him in the hand, painfully knocking the gun from it and the next shot caught him in the leg and he was down, allowing the Vice Agents to come and tackle him and get him handcuffed.

Eric grabbed Martin and meanly pulled him off of Tripp, using whatever strength he could muster. Martin aimed his gun at Eric only to have Tripp kick at him, causing the gun to misfire. Martin aimed at Tripp and nicked him in the leg. Tripp cried out as he tried to stop the blood. Martin turned back to Eric just as Eric hurled his body into Martin's. He punched at Martin with one hand while the other went for the gun.

Jenkins finally reached the bottom and rushed to help Tripp, pulling him away but keeping his gun trained on Martin for a good shot. But with both of them rolling around and wrestling so much it was hard to get a shot off without hitting Eric. They'd have to wait. "Sir you okay?" Tripp asked as he heard the faint sounds of sirens approaching them.

"Yeah I'll live," Tripp moaned.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh didn't wait for the Hummer to come to a complete stop before she jumped out and ran the rest of the way to the warehouse. One of the vice Agents caught her by the arm and stopped her from entering. "It's not clear yet," he said firmly.

"Please my…"

"Sorry you have to wait until…" he said only to be stopped by a bullet sound. Calleigh heard the shot and looked at the Agent in horror as she broke free and entered the entrance of the warehouse just to see Eric and Martin stop moving.

"NO!" Calleigh yelled in horror.

XXXXXXXX

Martin found an open cut on Eric's arm and dug his fingers into it. Eric cried out at the searing pain and head-butted Martin. Martin's nose gushed forth blood as he tried to get the gun up to shoot at Eric. Eric noticed and tried to wrestle his hand away. Martin managed to get the gun up by Eric's face and Eric knew Martin had only the thought of killing him to occupy his thoughts now. He used both hands to lower the gun away from his face and felt Martin flip them over so that Martin's body weight was now pressing down on his, trapping the gun between them.

Martin felt the trigger being pulled back by his finger and smiled. "Time to go to hell Eric!" He wheezed.

"Told you I'd take you down," Eric said as he used his last bit of energy to twist the gun around as Martin pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun blast brought all activity in the warehouse to a dead stop. Eric felt the pull-back effect of the gun as the bullet entered Martin's chest and felt his body slump to the ground in exhaustion with Martin's dead weight on top. He heard Calleigh's voice screaming but was too tired to lift his head and look up.

All eyes looked at Eric's unmoving body in horror as Calleigh rushed to his side. She tried to move Martin off him but because she was shaking so hard she was unable. "Help…me…" she called out frantically. One of the vice Agent's close to her helped drag Martin off Eric.

Calleigh stared in horror at the cut marks on his body and the bruises on his face as she dropped to her knees. "Eric!" She said frantically as she felt for a pulse. She frowned when she actually felt one. "Eric?" She yelled. ERIC!"

"I'm not dead," Eric said with a weak smile as he slowly opened his tired eyes.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Calleigh said firmly.

One of the vice Agent's opened the door to the room Cyrus was in and told him it was safe for him to come out. He rushed to the entrance and looked at Eric on the floor. "Eric!" Cyrus shouted as he rushed up to him.

"Hey buddy," Eric said with a smile.

"Yo man you alive?" Cyrus teased.

"I think so," Eric said firmly.

"Just rest okay," Calleigh said softly as Natalia came up to help her. "Eric we need to get you off this cold floor and onto a stretcher okay?"

"Sure…thing…" Eric wheezed as he slowly sat up. He looked over at Martin's dead body and sighed. "Sadly I'm not sorry he's dead," he whispered.

"None of us are," Calleigh said as she helped stand up. She looked over at Tripp and smiled as Jenkins helped Tripp.

"Eric are you okay?" Tripp asked as he walked to him as he was lowering himself to the stretcher.

"Tell Chief Hancock…I'm taking the rest…of the week off," Eric smiled.

XXXXXXXX

Eric gently lay down on the stretcher and closed his eyes while Calleigh slowly walked with the stretcher out to the ambulance and loaded him inside. Cyrus jumped in the front with Natalia. Eric looked up at Calleigh with a soft smile while she held his hand and the Paramedic tended to his wounds.

Calleigh turned her head away in anger and cursed under her breath. "I'm glad he's gone," she said firmly. Eric opened his eyes and Calleigh noticed them slightly water. "What?" She asked softly.

"Martin he said when I was dead that he'd…" Eric started and then choked back a sob.

"Eric shh it's okay," Calleigh said softly.

"He said he would hurt you bad before he'd kill you," Eric said in a sad whisper.

"Yeah well he can't hurt anyone anymore," Calleigh said firmly as she took his hand and held it in hers. "We're all safe now."

"I can't believe it," Eric said softly. Calleigh bent down and kissed him on the lips. "I'll help you believe it."

XXXXXXXX

"We got him Frank…Rory Williams coped to everything, including O'Shay's involvement and basic ownership of the deals down here and Miami. I got emails, memos and taped conversations. He's going away for a long time this time."

"That's the best news I've heard all day," Tripp huffed over the phone. "Just hurry up and get back down here. We're keeping this deal secret until you're back and we go with the Chief to take O'Shay down.

"I'm on my way back home Tripp."

XXXXXXXX

Eric smiled as he closed his eyes. They finally arrived at the Hospital and after a few x-rays Eric was able to go home with Calleigh. They drove back to Police station in silence with Natalia still driving and Cyrus in the front.

"Hey, how'd you knows about us anyways?" Cyrus asked firmly. "Didn't Tweeter'd tell on that white dude."

"He didn't," Natalia said firmly. "It was your friend Ryan."

"Ryan?" Cyrus asked in a mocking tone.

"Sorry," Natalia mumbled. "Rooster."

"Are you serious?" Cyrus asked in surprise.

"See Cyrus people can change," Eric piped up.

"Guess so," Cyrus said as they arrived. Cyrus got out and stood by the side of the car and waited while Eric and Calleigh walked around from the back to join him. He noticed Mike and Rooster heading in their direction and slightly smiled.

"Hey man," Rooster said walking up to him and giving him a high-five.

"Hey man," Cyrus said back. "Thanks for doin' the right thing."

"Jus couldn't let that white racist dude win ya know?" Rooster said softly.

"What's gonna happen to Tweeter and Sticks?" Cyrus asked Eric.

"Well I think Tripp is heading to get arrest warrants and then they'll be picked up," Eric explained.

"Along with Carla," Calleigh said proudly. "Like that girl thought she'd get away with messin' with me," Calleigh said firmly making the all laugh.

"Hey Mike," Cyrus said sheepishly.

"Damn boy you done worried me you know," Mike said firmly.

"Yeah I know," Cyrus said softly. "Sorry."

"Well thas okay," Mike smiled. "Now come on you two I'm going to buy you both breakfast," Mike said to Cyrus and Rooster.

"Yeah?" Rooster asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Cyrus smiled. He turned back to Eric and hugged him tightly. "Eric man you amazin'. I mean when we's was locked in that room, all tied up and stuff and that guy was gonna beat you again and…" he stopped as he noticed the look on Calleigh's face. "Well I jus wanna say that if it wasn't for you I'd know what I'dve of done."

"I'm sure you would have done just fine," Eric said firmly. "See you at the next Big Brothers meeting?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Cyrus said hugging him once more. "Later Calleigh, you're okay."

"Thanks," Calleigh smiled as she high-fived Cyrus. Eric watched him leave and smiled. "He's a great kid."

"Got a great mentor," Calleigh said softly. "Come on let's get you home and get some rest."

"Amen to that," Eric sighed. After they said goodbye to Ryan and Natalia they slowly headed back to Calleigh's place.

"Do you think Horatio had any success?" Calleigh asked softly.

"I do," Eric said firmly.

"I was so worried you know," Calleigh said looking away. "I mean when Tripp told me and then hearing what Rooster said Martin did to you in the basement of that building and then thinking about the whipping you had before…I…" she said looking back at him. "I thought I lost you for good."

Eric stopped driving and pulled her into his arms and softly kissed her. He stopped, hugged her tightly and looked down at her with a soft smile "In this lifetime or the next you'll never lose me."


	18. A New Beginning

**Title: Skin Deep  
Chapter 17 – A New Beginning**

**A/N:** the lyrics to _'When you Love someone'_ belong to Bryan Adams. Enjoy!

"Want something to eat?" Calleigh asked softly as they walked into her apartment.

"Actually I just want to sleep. I'll eat and shower later," Eric said softly as he took off his shoes

"Okay," Calleigh said watching him walk into the bedroom. She finished putting things away and by the time she walked into the bedroom he was fast asleep, curled up on his side with a blanket over him. Calleigh smiled warmly and felt a calmness coming over her. She went and closed the blinds and then gently crawled under the covers with him snuggling into his warm embrace. "I love you Eric," she whispered as she too closed her eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

"Well I think that's about it," Horatio said as he closed the door to the U-Haul trailer behind his car.

"Still can't believe we's leavin' here," Paula said softly. "I want you ta know that we's don't want to put you out…"

"I know," Horatio said with a smile. "Actually you won't be staying with me, but I have an idea that might work," he said with a smile as Randall came up and joined them. "All set?"

"I can't wait to go," Randall smiled.

"Alright then let's go," Horatio said with a smile.

"What's goin' to happen now?" Randall asked as he closed the door to the backseat. "I mean wit the Police Station and all?"

"Well Jake had told me that Internal Affairs is going to take over and reinstate a new old Police Chief and then take it from there," Horatio said as he slowly pulled away from the now empty trailer home. "I think it'll be a change for the best."

"Amen to that," Paula said softly.

"Now just sit back and relax, we have a long drive before us," Horatio said firmly. The next few hours were quiet enjoyable as he talked to Randall and Paula until Randall fell asleep and then he talked to Paula just before she fell asleep. Once the car was silent his thoughts turned to Eric and was thankful it was all over. Tripp told him of the stuff that Eric had to endure but in the end Reynolds was dead and O'Shay was going down. Life was once again on the right path.

XXXXXXXX

"Tommy Higgins," Tripp called out as he and another officer approached a small gang on the street. "Yo Tweeter dee!"

"Yeah what's you want man?" Tweeter asked gruffly.

"We _wants_ to arrest you," Tripp replied with a smile as he held up an arrest warrant. "Oh yeah and your friend _Sticks,_ Tweeer dumber."

"Man you got nothin' on me," Tweeter said angrily.

"Actually Martin Reynolds said he paid you to…" the officer started.

"That bastard!" Tweeter cursed. "Look man I's jus want the money you know. I'd didn't know what was gonna do wit it."

"Yeah man you're going to jail," Tripp said firmly. "Both of you."

They loaded Tweeter and Sticks into the Police Cruiser and then headed back to the Police Station.

"We still have to get Carla," Tripp told the other officer. Jenkins turned around and looked in the back. "Think there's room?"

"For the third stooge? Lots of room," Tripp replied, as he sharply turned the car and sped towards Carla's.

"Here we go," Jenkins muttered as they stopped the car and Tripp went in to get her. He brought her out with a scowl on her face.

"We have the royal treatment just for you," Tripp smiled.

"Captain Reynolds will bail me out of this," Carla spat at Tripp.

"From where, hell?" Tripp snided. "Cuz I don't think he went to heaven."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Carla asked quickly.

"Martin Reynolds is dead," Jenkins said firmly. "Now get in. You're under arrest as an accessory."

"This is not fair," Carla moaned.

"Yeah so tell someone who cares," Tripp said as he slammed the door shut. "Let's get these clowns booked and call it a day."

XXXXXXXX

Eric finally opened his eyes a few hours later feeling well rested and happy. He looked at Calleigh beside him who was still sleeping and quickly pushed himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He took a quick shower and when he walked back into the bedroom with only a towel on she was sitting up and smiling at him.

"Now that's what I'd like to wake up to every time," she teased making him slightly blush. So what are we going to do with all our time off?"

"Well," Eric said sitting down on the bed beside her. "There's this really cool little bed and breakfast place a few hours from here that Natalia told me about and I thought that we could go," he said with a smile. "In the Keys."

"Yeah?" Calleigh asked happily. "I'd love that."

"Awesome," Eric smiled back. "We can leave first thing tomorrow and be back Sunday."

"Right," she agreed. "I'm really excited about the weekend," she said with a smile as she leaned in and kissed him. "Man you smell good."

"Its soap," Eric teased as he flexed for her and kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, mindful of the cuts that still had the watertight bandages on them. Just as they started the phone rang.

"H," Eric said quickly, his eyes not leaving Calleigh. She just laughed at his silly grin.

"Eric!" Horatio said. "You okay?"

"Yes," Eric frowned. "Calleigh said Tripp told you about Reynolds."

"Good riddance," Horatio added.

"What about O'Shay? I know he had to be involved in this."

"Well Tripp found the paperwork that proves that he hired Martin Reynolds, but when called on it, he just said that it was a bad choice of personnel. The good news is that you're back with the team and he can't take another CSI for his own personal use," Horatio explained. "The good ole boys down there sang loud clear…they ratted him out. I'll be there to take him down next. O'Shay is going away for a long time. Things are back to normal."

"Thank goodness. I'll see you on Monday," Eric smiled as he hung up.

"What's up with Horatio?" Calleigh asked quickly.

"He wanted me to get off the phone and show you how much I love you," Eric teased as he pulled her to him.

"Smart man," Calleigh teased back.

"Very," Eric said as he twisted them around and lowered her to the bed. "You smell good to."

"It is eau de Calleigh," she teased. "Like it?"

"Let me show you how much I do," he said as he started to kiss her mouth and neck and then moved himself on her. "Let me love you Calleigh," he whispered.

XXXXXXXX

It was dark when Horatio finally reached the Florida State limits. He felt himself heave a large sigh at the thought they were almost home. He had stopped a few times for breaks and food and was happy the trip was a success. He had already set into motion a plan for where they would live and just hoped that it suited everyone involved.

He pulled the car to the curb and stopped.

"We's a here already?" Paula asked with a yawn as she straightened up.

"We are," Horatio said firmly.

"Randall you awake?"

"Haven't slept past the state line," he said with a smile. "Jus lookin' at all the cool stuff Florida has to offer," he said softly.

"Well we're here. Let's get out and…"

"We's stayin' here?" Paula asked in shock.

"I know it's not much but…" Horatio started.

"I's think it's great," she smiled. "Come boy less git inside."

Horatio got out of the car and waited for Randall and Paula to get out before heading into the apartment building. They all rode in the elevator in silence and then headed for the door Horatio was leading them too.

"Horatio?" Mike asked with a smile. "You finally made it," he said slowly as he hugged his new friend.

"Mike I just can't even thank you enough for…"

"My pleasure Horatio," he said with a smile as Cyrus came and stood behind him. "Well come in and let's get acquainted."

Horatio walked into Mike's place with a very silent Paula and Randall in tow. "We's not stayin' withs him is we?" Paula asked quickly.

"There a problem?" Horatio asked quickly.

"Well this is his place," she insisted. "We's just can't move our stuff in here wit him. It ain't fair and…"

"Ma'am it would be my pleasure to help you both out while you are starting to make a go of things. See the landlord's my brother and he gives me a real good deal on a space this big. Cyrus and I talked about it and…well…we want you to stay wit us."

"Yeah," Cyrus piped up.

"Well jus until I make us enough money to gets our own place," she said firmly.

"Fine…fine…" Mike smiled. "Well I'm Mike and this is Cyrus."

"Hey," Cyrus said with a smile.

"I'm Paula and this is Randall," Paula said firmly.

"Hi," Randall said softly.

"Well I'm going to leave you guys to get acquainted," Horatio said. He looked at Paula and smiled too. "You'll be fine here."

"Thanks so much for everythin' yous did Missa Horatio," she said softly. "Done this mostly for ma boy but I'm happy too. I needed outta that town," she sighed. "Just thanks."

"You're welcome," he said hugging her. "And thanks to you," he said looking at Randall. "You risked your life to help me and it paid off, well for the most part. I am sorry about Jake."

"Jake woulda been proud that he died for you," Randall said softly. "As for me. I wanted to help. Done tired of bein' treated differently cuz I is black."

"Well now it's time to that past behind you and start fresh. Say how old are you Randall?"

"I is almost 18 Sir," Randall said. "Why?"

"Well I know it's not much but at the station they are looking for a new general maintenance guy. I could put in a word and then when your shift isn't on you can think about going back to school."

Randall looked at him and felt his smile widen. "Momma can I?"

"Mr. Caine that is already too much for us," she protested.

"I said call me Horatio," he smile. "And it's nothing really."

"Well I hope it works out cuz I'd really want that," Randall said hugging Horatio.

"Okay well I'm going. I'll talk to you all tomorrow," Horatio said turning and heading for Cyrus. "I want to especially thank you. Calleigh told me some of the details and so did Eric but… I just wanted to thank you. You sure proved yourself when it counted. I'm proud of that," Horatio said firmly. "Thanks for helping keep Eric alive."

"Eric's my friend," Cyrus said warmly. "He'da done the same for me."

"I know," Horatio said with smile as he firmly patted Cyrus on the back. Get to know Randall, he's a good kid. Just had a hard life you know."

"I can tell," Cyrus smiled. "Not to worry."

XXXXXXXX

"Horatio?" Frank called out as he heard the office door opening the following morning.

"What happened to you?" Tripp asked, noticing the bandage on his arm.

"Ah just a scratch," Horatio smiled. "What happened to you?" He asked as Frank hobbled back to his desk.

"Just a scratch," Tripp countered.

"Everything go okay down there with the follow up?"

"For the most part," Horatio sighed as he walked to another chair and sat down. "The guy who helped me died saving my life," Horatio related.

"Yeah Martin Reynolds is dead too. You know I never really wished death on anyone but I'm glad he's dead," Tripp admitted.

"Martin Reynolds merited his death," Horatio said firmly. "He hated because people had different skin color. Who gave him the right to think of himself as better? There is no such thing as really white anyways."

"Well Calleigh is pretty white," Tripp remarked.

"Yeah I guess she is," Horatio sighed as the Chief walked up to them both. "Let's finish this," Horatio directed as they all left the room and headed down town to see O'Shay.

"Sir you can't go in…" his secretary started as Horatio pushed past her towards O'Shay's office.

"Caine!" O'Shay hissed as Horatio walked into the room. He was about to say more when the Chief followed, Tripp right behind. "Chief…to what…"

"Told you I'd meet you here…" Horatio started with a smile. "The finish line, remember? It's over O'Shay."

"You got noth…" O'Shay started.

"We got everything from Station House 43 and every member in it. They happily ratted you out to save their own necks. I have sworn statements, deal memo's, voice recordings and oh yeah…the money."

"Judge Barrows will bai…"

"Actually I have my own Judge," Chief Hancock started as the room started to fill with police officers.

"O'Shay…you know that little glow in the corner of your eye, that's your career dissipation light…it just went into high gear. Get him out of here," Horatio smiled.

"This isn't over Caine…"

"Yes…it is."

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh felt Eric moving beside her and quickly woke up. "What the…" she said in shock. She looked up at his smiling face and frowned. "Is it seriously morning already?"

"Yeah can you believe it? We both slept through the night," he said firmly. "I almost forgot what that was like."

Calleigh shuffled up until she was resting against the headboard and looked out the window in the sunny morning. "Wow feels like a new start almost."

"It is in a way," Eric said seriously. "At least now that Martin Reynolds is gone and O'Shay is going away all we have to do now is work to bring down Barrows."

"Yeah I just wish there was something we could do about that," Calleigh huffed.

"Me too," Eric said softly. He started to rub a finger over her shoulder and was about to continue when his PDA buzzed to life.

"A message from Horatio and it said..." Eric started; explaining to Calleigh all that happened with Randall Gallows, Jake Garcia, and now Mike's new extended family.

"I'm really happy for Cyrus and Mike and the others," Calleigh smiled.

"Me too. Especially for Cyrus. Nice to have a family environment for once. But," Eric smiled. "Now it's time for us."

After a few more chores to settle, Eric and Calleigh headed back to his place to get their bags before heading for the expressway and then onto the Keys.

"Wow this place is beautiful," Calleigh breathed as they pulled up to the seaside lodge.

"Just like you," Eric whispered making her turn to him with a smile as she slightly blushed. They got settled in and then decided to take a walk around the grounds.

"You're kinda quiet," Calleigh piped up as they neared a bench by the water and sat down. Eric wrapped his arm around Calleigh and she snuggled closer into his warm embrace.

"Just thinking about all the stuff that has happened over the past few weeks and stuff. I mean with us and Martin Reynolds and Chief Hancock and Horatio and Cyrus and…" he stopped and lightly laughed.

"It's been a very busy few weeks," Calleigh commented.

"You know I had wanted us to get back together for some time," he said softly as he gazed out at the water. "I'm so sorry for how I acted. I mean I was a jerk and…"

"Eric don't do this to yourself," she said softly. "It's in the past now. Let it rest."

"Yeah but I kept thinking that if Martin Reynolds had killed me after that deal then I would have been to blame for not getting us back sooner. The very thing I hate is what I was almost guilty of," he said sadly.

Calleigh looked up at him and noticed his eyes watering. "Hey what's that for?" She said softly as she wiped a stray tear away.

"I almost lost you," he whispered.

"But you didn't," she said firmly. "Let's dwell on that okay? Martin Reynolds is gone; he can't hurt either of us anymore."

Eric heaved a large sigh and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you for reminding me of that," he said softly.

"Anytime you need a reminder just let me know," she winked.

"I'll never need a reminder to kiss you," he teased.

"Better not," Calleigh said firmly as she kissed him back. They continued to spend the rest of the day laughing and talking and just enjoying each other's company. Dinner was romantic and quiet in a booth by candlelight that faced the water decorated with sparkling lights.

"Man it's just nice to be able to relax and do nothing," Eric said softly as he held Calleigh's hand at the table.

"And not having to worry about Martin Reynolds come Monday morning," she sighed.

"Yeah no kidding," Eric frowned. "Sadly I'll probably have nightmares from him for a bit."

"Well you always have someone to comfort you," she smiled.

"I know," he smiled back. Then his face turned to a serious frown. "You know I still feel those women touching me…saying such nasty things to me and…"

"Me to," Calleigh said looking out the window. "You know even if I didn't know you as well as I do and even if I didn't love you as much as I do…I still don't think I could ever say such stuff because of a persons skin color. I mean they were actually happy you weren't able to defend yourself. I mean yeah I have enjoyed using handcuffs when we…play…" she teased looking back at him with a slight blush. "But to be happy that you're in your place?" She asked with a deep frown. "It's just so…ugly…"

"I didn't even know women could be that mean," Eric said softly. "I grew up mostly with guys teasing me and stuff but girls that went out with guys like that were sort of just there, nothing like Carla and her friends. Nothing that nasty. I mean do you know what it was like to be…well stuck there and…Calleigh it was hell…especially since you were there…and man them all over…yuck!" He spat.

"Trust me it was hell for me, I mean to hear you mumbling for them to stop and not being able to get them off you. Man it was tough for me I can't imagine what you were thinking."

Eric looked out the window and sighed. "I was praying you wouldn't believe them," he said softly.

"Eric you know I…" Calleigh started making him look back at her quickly.

"I know you would never Calleigh but…well I guess part of me…I…Calleigh I know you'd never…" he said in a bit of a fluster. "I don't know why I thought that…sorry…"

"I guess because if the situation were reversed I might worry that if some Hispanic guys started to bug you about going out with a white girl then…"

"Shesh vicious circle," he said firmly. "I guess the most important thing is that we know the truth."

"That's all the ever mattered to me Eric. Not what anyone else thought or said. I love you because I do, not because someone told me to," Calleigh said firmly.

"I love you too," Eric said pulling her in for a kiss. After dinner was finally over they took another long walk down some softly lighted trails and then headed back to their room in the loft of the lodge. Eric started the fire while Calleigh poured a bubble bath in the old fashioned tub.

_"When you love someone - you'll do anything  
You'll do all the crazy things that you cant explain  
You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
When you love someone"_

"Man now this is heaven," Eric sighed as he stretched out in the tub under the warm water and bubbles and Calleigh lay on top of him.

"Yeah you can say that again," Calleigh said lazily.

"Man now this is heaven," Eric teased making her laugh. "How'd you think of stuff like this?"

"Comes naturally," Calleigh said sarcastically.

"Really?"

_"You'll deny the truth - believe a lie  
There'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly  
But your lonely nights - have just begun  
When you love someone"_

"Yeah right," she said loudly. "Maybe if we were at like a football game or something. Haha…" she laughed. "I have my sources."

"Man…" Eric said with a whistle. "I like your sources," he teased.

"I'm glad," she smiled.

"You know your body is really slippery like this," he said playing with an exposed piece of arm.

_"When you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside  
And nothin else can ever change your mind  
When you want someone - when you need someone  
When you love someone..."_

"You like it?" Calleigh asked in a low tone.

"Very much," he said back.

Calleigh twisted herself around so that she was sitting on his lap under the water. "Show me how much."

_"When you love someone - you'll sacrifice  
You'd give it everything you got and you wont think twice  
You'd risk it all - no matter what may come"_

"Come here," he said pulling her down on top of him. After the hot water was either spent or on the floor they both got out and moved themselves in front of the fireplace and lay their warm naked bodies down on the soft rug and continued their passionate love making in front of the warm fire. Finally they made it to the bed and were asleep with happy smiles on their faces. The rest of the weekend was just spent enjoying time with each other and really getting to know each other again as good friends and better lovers. Sadly Sunday night came too soon and they were headed back.

_"When you love someone  
You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
When you love someone "_

"I wonder if I'm ever going to stay at my place?" Eric laughed as they got ready for bed Sunday night.

XXXXXXXX

Eric awoke before Calleigh the next morning and quickly got dressed. He was softly pacing when he heard her walk into the kitchen. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Got the jitters?"

"Can you tell?" He laughed. "I feel like I have been gone a lifetime and have to relearn everything."

"I guess coffee is out?" Calleigh smiled.

"Nooo coffee…" Eric said holding up his hands in mock surrender. "Not for me today. Back on the team and I need to be sharp."

"Missed having you around the lab you know…" Calleigh smiled.

"Going to be like old times."

"Good because Ryan was starting to drive me crazy," she smiled.

"Let's go start the day," Eric said leading them out.

XXXXXXXX

"Good to have the team back Eric," Horatio said walking up to them with a new case to work on.

"Good to be back," he smiled to everyone. "What do we have?"

The day continued with the team back and working their CSI duties as if nothing had happened; as if Martin Reynolds and his reign of terror was only a figment of their vivid imaginations.

However, as Frank approached Horatio later that day he knew all wasn't right. There was still one more rat to bring down.

"O'Shay? Or Barrows?" Horatio asked and received a nod in return. "What is it?"

"Not good, I'm afraid," Tripp frowned.

"Let's get started."

XXXXXXXX

"Hello?" Calleigh called out later that day as she headed home; a note that Eric would already be waiting.

Another sound coming from the bedroom.

Calleigh walked towards the bedroom and felt her heart start to race a bit. She reached the doorway and gasped in delight as she took in the sight before her.

"Welcome home," Eric said softly.

"Yeah…I…" she started as she stared at what he had done. He had placed a few candles around the bedroom, got out a bottle of champagne and two glasses and was wearing only black dress pants and was holding a rose.

"I got the idea from …a source…" he started with a smile.

Calleigh just stared at him with an open mouth. "I um…" she said unable to speak as her eyes devoured the sight of him. "You are beautiful," she whispered making him smile more. "Wow."

"This is to celebrate a new start," he said walking up to her.

"A new start?" Calleigh asked softly as she took the rose from him.

"A new start for us," Eric said softly. "How I wanted us to get back together before Martin Reynolds entered our lives." He brought his lips to hers and softly kissed them. "I love you Calleigh," he whispered. "I want to tell you that because I'm not afraid to say it…I want to tell you because I mean it and I want you to believe it."

"I love you too," she breathed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to passionately kiss him. "Oohh a fantasy come true," she smiled as she kissed him again. "A new start," she whispered in his ear. "I like the sound of that."

"Good," Eric whispered back. "Because the best is yet to come."

_"When you love someone  
You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
When you love someone "_

**THE END (for now)**


End file.
